Hidden
by Secret-Spyro-x
Summary: Edward and his family move to Forks, Washington to run away from their horrific past in Chicago. They try to keep their past a mystery but when Edward falls for Bella Swan, he unintentionally puts their lives in danger. Full summary inside.
1. A New Tide

_Bonjour :) Welcome to my first All-Human-Twilight fanfic :)_

_Summary: Edward and his family move to Forks, Washington to run away from their dark past in Chicago. They all promise to keep their past elusive and under wraps. However, when Edward befriends Jacob Black, he falls for Jacob's girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Problem is Edward and Isabella can't seem to stay away from each other. The Cullen's past becomes unravelled as Jacob ruins the Cullen's name out of teenage vengeance. The Cullen's have to make a choice whether or not to stay or run. But not all of them are willing to leave… so Death takes someone for them._

_It is rather quite different to the other two stories I've posted on fanfiction but I hope it's just as good! Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: Twilight & all characters etc belong to Stephenie Meyer (: I'm just screwing with it :D_

* * *

**HIDDEN**

**I. A New Tide**

They say running away from your problems will only make it worse when they catch up with you. Well, maybe that wasn't true in our case. We were moving from Chicago, Illinois, to Forks, Washington—a State on the other side of the country from Illinois. It was a big move but it was one my entire family welcomed. We were all so afraid of Illinois. A move to the other end of the country was perfect.

I had no regrets about leaving Chicago: I had nobody to say goodbye to. When we finally landed in Port Angeles at three in the morning, my two sisters, my parents and I were all smiling at each other. The skies were grey and the dark clouds had started to drizzle. All the roads and cars looked slick and different. It was different to Chicago, completely different. We marvelled in the change.

My dad, Carlisle Cullen, hailed two taxis and we split up because of our luggage: Dad went with my older sisters Alice and Rosalie and I, the only son, went with my mom, Esme.

"Can you believe it, Mom?" I asked with a grin as we drove away from the airport. "We're actually out of Chicago!"

Mom laughed and her green eyes sparkled. "It's the best feeling I've felt for a while. I'm so glad to be rid of that place, Edward."

"Nobody knows our names or anything about us…" I trailed off and leaned my forehead against the cold window. "We're finally free of them all,"

Our taxi followed the one Dad and my sister's were in. We drove for an hour to our new house in Forks. It was a small town and looked really country-like. The rain had become heavier as we'd driven towards here: it was something we'd have to get used to. This place was pretty much the wettest and coldest place in the U.S.

The taxis drove further away from town. The houses grew larger and further apart until there were no houses at all, just the un-disrupted green of the forest, encroached on the roads that became narrower and muddier. The trees were so massive and coated in a deep, healthy green that made you feel like you were surrounded by nature. I wound down the window and breathed in the fresh, salty air of our new home.

Finally, the taxis drove down a large drive and a massive house began to blossom into view. My mother was an antique restoration agent and had found this house a year ago. The house had needed a years worth of work but was finally fit to move into. It was large and the south side of it was mostly glass. The rest of the extravagant building was maple wood. The place looked unreal, like a movie star's house or something.

I practically jumped out of the taxi when it pulled up to the house. I helped the driver get our luggage out eagerly. All of my stuff had been enough for one suitcase and a backpack, as had dad's, but my sister's and mom had needed two each and extra backpacks.

Rosalie, my eighteen year old, blonde, big sister looked around the grey surroundings with a frown. "Jeez, I can feel my tan disappearing already,"

We all laughed and began towing our stuff up the driveway. Dad got the keys out and stuck it into the keyhole in the large door.

"Are we ready?" he teased.

We all moaned at him to hurry up and he unlocked the door. We rushed in and froze, awestruck.

"Wow," Alice, my younger sister breathed. "Damn, Mom, this is amazing!"

"I know!" Mom trilled, hugging Alice. "Welcome home, everyone!"

The majority of the day was spent racing around the house, fighting over rooms. I snagged the room on the top floor and my parents took the room down the hall from mine. My sisters took two rooms on the second floor. The house was so amazing. My room had only two solid walls of stone; the rest was floor to ceiling-length glass windows and a door that led out to a balcony. The whole house was furnished with pale sofas and glass tables and such. It was nothing like our old house that had been average. This place was something to ogle at.

Once we'd all unpacked, we ate dinner in the over-sized dining room on the glass table with white leather chairs.

"I got a take out and I can guarantee there is no spit in it, for once," Dad said happily as we ate. His blue eyes were shining as he sat at the head of the table.

"So when do we start school?" I asked, sat on his right side. Alice was next to me and mom was on Dad's other side, Rosalie beside her.

"Next week," Mom replied, ruffling her brown hair.

"Who wants to go to school," Rosalie grumbled, whipping her long, golden hair over her shoulders. Rosalie was almost a spitting image of my Dad, just in a more female and apparently prettier version. They both had golden, blonde hair and the same blue eyes, although Rosalie's were more violet than Dad's. I myself looked more like Mom who had curly brown-bronze hair down to her shoulders and the same green eyes.

My younger sister, Alice, was truly another story. She was a few months younger then me and not actually our biological sister. Alice had short, black hair and wide, light blue eyes. She was short too in height, only about four foot ten. Alice was our adopted sister.

My father was a Doctor and he and Mom had adopted Alice when she was a newborn baby. Her mother, a single sixteen year old, had given her away when she was born; my dad had been the doctor that had delivered Alice.

Alice had health problems though. She'd just about won her fight against acute myeloid leukaemia. All the chemotherapy and treatments was why she had such short hair. She used to have long, dark hair but she'd gone bald when treatment started. Alice was healthy now and with our Dad, she always would be.

"I want to go to school!" Alice chirped. "No offence Mom, but I'm so sick of home-schooling. This past year in your lessons has been such a drag!"

"Jee, I'm really feeling the love, sweetheart," Mom laughed.

Alice, Rosalie and I had practically been chased out of school by our peers. We'd had no choice but to opt for home schooling; it seemed like all the other schools we'd had interviews for, the kids were waiting with pitch forks and torches.

Alice grinned back at mom, her little pixie face lighting up. "Can we go to that beach you told us about? La Push?"

"Sure, we'll go after dinner," Dad said.

"Wow, we can actually go out to places now without being heckled," Rosalie said.

We all went silent for a minute as we contemplated that. In Chicago, we never once went a day without being sent hate mail or jeered at in public for the past year and a half. We couldn't move anywhere else because my parents were saving up for this place. We did spend all our holidays in Atlanta though, with my Dad's cousins, the Denali's. It had been our perfect getaway.

"You should wrap up warm though," Mom said when we all snapped out of our reveries. "The temperature here rarely gets hot."

"I still don't see why you guys chose this place above all!" Rosalie griped, examining her golden arms. "I hate fake tanning. Couldn't we have gone somewhere like Arizona or something?"

"Is your tan all you ever think about?" I asked Rosalie.

She stuck her tongue out. "I think about my hair too,"

I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

"I like it," Mom said thoughtfully, gazing around. "It's away from the busy city life. I don't know: it's like this house was calling me."

"The Sun is calling me too but I guess I'll never pick that phone up again." Rosalie sighed. "Oh, well, I guess it's worth it."

"That's the spirit," Dad said. "Now if you're all done, go get a sweater or something on. The nights are really cold down here."

I was already in jeans and a thin sweater so I just grabbed a black hooded jacket (my family and I had invested in many of these to navigate around Chicago un-heckled) and my sneakers. I met Dad and Mom downstairs who were similarly dressed, each holding a blanket over one arm. Alice bounded down the stairs next in skinny jeans and a long, red sweater and her favourite red Converse sneakers. All that time in hospitals had left Alice poring over magazines which had led to her obsession with fashion. Rosalie came down next, dressed sort of like Alice, and we headed out the house.

"Place looks creepy," Rosalie mumbled as she looked around the dark skyline, covered with towering, black trees. "It's so isolated."

"I like it," I mumbled back. "Beats angry neighbours sticking their fingers up through the windows,"

Rosalie grinned feebly and we all filed into Dad's suave, black Mercedes. Mom was driving, as always. I loved this car: it was so fast and sleek! Mom and dad had driven the car from Chicago whilst my sisters and I stayed with the Denali's. They had left the car here two weeks ago whilst fixing up the place with furniture and the like.

Dad had managed to keep hold of his job but not at the same hospital; he'd worked out of town, where he wasn't so known. Thanks to his twenty odd years of excellent hospital services, what he'd done was grudgingly put aside. He was going to be working at the hospital here in Forks now. They'd seemed really eager to have him due to his esteemed reputation. They were slightly hesitant over our past but were willing to put it aside too and stay silent about it.

"So, when do we get our own cars?" I asked as we drove down a long stretch of road, lined with monumental trees.

"When you get jobs," Mom replied.

The backseat was abruptly alive with the protests of me and my sisters.

"That's so not fair!" Rosalie moaned. "If you can afford that mansion then you can afford my BMW!"

"You can work for it," Mom said as she drove.

"But—"

"Quiet, please," Dad said sharply. "Your mother is driving."

We all fell silent as Mom drove. Dad never drove. Not since then. Not ever.

Thanks to the quiet, night roads and Mom's super fast driving, we got to the La Push beach in about fifteen minutes. Even though we were all tired and jet lagged, we wanted to taste freedom. Rosalie and I hurled out of the car and kicked our shoes off, running down the shoreline. Rosalie and I raced into the water, kicking it at each other. Mom, dad and Alice sat down, watching from a few metres away as Rosalie and I laughed and played.

"We're actually free!" I yelled, spraying Rosalie with the water. It crashed against her, dropping back to the black sea in crystals.

Rosalie laughed and splashed a wave back at me. As the small tide washed against us, I looked back to the others. Alice was wedged in between mom and dad, with another blanket around her. They were very careful about Alice's health. Alice had her chin resting on her knees, staring at me and Rosalie a little wistfully.

"Come on, let's head back," Rosalie said, soaked to her knees, keeled over.

"Okay,"

We jogged back to the others and fell onto the blanket, laughing.

"I want to go," Alice said softly, her voice flying in the wind.

"It's really cold out there, Alice," Rosalie said. "You don't want to be in that."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, I do,"

Mom looked at Dad meaningfully over Alice's head.

"We'll go before we leave, so we can get home quickly for you to dry, okay?" Dad said, kissing Alice's forehead.

Alice smiled and leaned into Dad. "Sweet,"

We all lounged on the dark beach, chattering about how strange it was to be out without being recognised.

"I think it's best if we keep a very low profile," Dad said suddenly.

We all looked at him curiously.

"I just don't think we should let anybody find out about our past." He explained. "News travels fast in small towns, so we all need to keep our mouths shut."

"I agree with your father," Mom said as her fingers ran through Alice's short, spiky hair. "This is our fresh start. I don't want to compromise it for anything. Rosalie, you've only got a year left and then you're at college—"

"Finally," Rosalie muttered.

We all laughed.

Mom brushed Rosalie's cheek softly. "As for Alice and Edward, you've got two years. But the three of you don't need to make best friends, just casual ones."

"At least we won't be judged anymore," Alice said happily.

"To keep it like that, I think we should keep the location of our house quiet." Dad said. "When you make friends, be slightly evasive about anything related to what happened in Chicago and where we live. If people asked why we moved, say it was to experience a calmer life style or something generic."

"Sounds like a Bond movie or something," I muttered.

Mom and Dad looked at me, their eyes soft and doleful. "It's worth our safety and happiness." Dad said.

I nodded and sank onto my back, staring up at the night sky. It felt so great being able to lie outside, feel the cold wind whipping around my face. We couldn't even lounge in our back yard without the fear of trouble. Rosalie had taken to tanning in the kitchen, or wherever the sun shone through the windows. As tan as Rosalie tried to be, she was still only just about a light gold. Due to the amount of times we'd all spent indoors, my family and I were boringly pale. It was quite freaky how not being able to walk around normally in the daylight could make you so pale. There didn't seem to be much of a chance of catching a tan here either.

We all spent a good while just laying around, staring up at the sky. Due to the fact Forks was near the coast and it wasn't a main city, the sky wasn't really polluted here. You could see true clouds and the navy ink of the sky; you could see the glittering diamonds above, reflected back on the glassy sea. I loved it here already.

"Can I go in the water now?" Alice asked hopefully.

Mom and Dad shared uneasy looks but grudgingly nodded.

We all got up and headed for the water. Mom held Alice's hand and we all raced down to the water.

"Gotcha!" Rosalie yelled, splashing Dad in the face.

He laughed and grabbed Rosalie up, dipping her back so her hair skimmed the water.

"Not my hair!" Rosalie screamed, laughing.

"Oh, Edward," Alice sang.

I had a second to blink before a splash of water hit me in the face. Laughing, I kicked water back at Alice's legs. She kicked back and splashed Mom and Dad. Soon it was parents vs. the kids.

"I haven't had this much fun since forever!" Alice laughed as we ran out of the water. We were all dripping wet.

"I know!" Rosalie grinned. "I can't wait to have a life again,"

"Come here, baby," Mom said to Alice, holding the second blanket up. Alice went to mom and she wrapped her tightly in the blanket. Alice was only wet to her waist but looked all the more overjoyed about it. As we all traipsed back to the car, a few figures began looming out of the dark.

We all seemed to tense and hurried faster to the car.

"Hey, there," A deep, husky voice called out.

We all paused by the car doors, hesitant; wary; afraid.

"Good evening," Dad said cautiously.

The figures came closer and we saw it was only two people: a young teenage boy and a man in a wheelchair.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" the man in the wheelchair said as he rolled to a stop.

"The best," Alice replied happily.

"I'm Billy Black," the man said, extending his big hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," Dad said, shaking his hand. "This is my wife, Esme, my daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and my son, Edward."

We all smiled and waved.

Billy smiled back and waved. "And this is my son, Jacob."

Jacob grinned at us all, waving a hand. "Hi," he said with a similar husky tenor like his father.

"Are you new to town?" Billy Black asked conversationally.

"Yes, we moved to Forks today, actually," Mom replied in a friendly voice.

"Well, welcome!" Billy said kindly. "Glad to have you here,"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you but we'd better be off," Dad said, glancing down at Alice. She was huddled tight in her blanket, dad's arm around her. "We've been in the water; don't want to catch a cold,"

"Of course," Billy said warmly. "Nice meeting you all."

"Oh, hey," Jacob said quickly, "there's going to be a little party on the beach tomorrow at midday; the sun's supposed to be out. Why don't you guys come along? You can meet some of the other kids in town?" he looked at me and my sisters with a friendly smile on his face.

We all looked at our parents hopefully.

"Sure," Dad said at the same time as mom.

"Yes!" We hissed.

Billy and Jacob laughed.

"See you tomorrow then," Jacob said.

We bid our goodbyes to Billy and Jacob and got into the car. Alice sat between me and Rosalie in the back. Rosalie had her arm around Alice, to keep her warm. Alice looked at me fleetingly and grimaced. I knew what she was thinking: she hated being treated like a baby, but she knew it was because we cared.

"So," Dad said as we drove home, "you've made your first friend."

"It's been a while," Rosalie snorted.

Alice and I grinned at her. Yes, it had been a while since we'd had any true friends besides ourselves. Tomorrow seemed to be a good way to start our new freedom, our new life. This Jacob dude seemed like a good kid, taking his father for a walk at this time of night. For the past year, we'd been use to no friendly faces, no kind words. Our own friends had slowly backed away, for fear of being out casted too. Making friends was something we'd have to get used to. I couldn't wait to start.

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped out of bed and yanked my tall curtains open. I didn't usually wake up so early but even though I was tired, I didn't get much sleep. I had trouble sleeping well in unfamiliar places. I stopped and stared at the sight before me. I didn't say beautiful often, but the scenery was _beautiful_. The morning sun was still low in the sky but golden rays still streaked through the velvety green trees. The sky was a light, dusky blue, with wisps of clouds floating around. I had a great view of the winding Sol Duc River and acres of untouched forest. The mountains were close too. The sight was unbelievable.

I eventually pried myself away from the serene view and headed to my adjoined bathroom. When I was done in the huge bathroom, I padded back onto the gold carpet of my room and went for my suitcase in my closet. My closet was pretty big too—big enough to spin around in. I rooted through my suitcase for a clean pair of clothes and changed into jeans and a brown polo shirt.

Once dressed, I left my room for the kitchen. But boy, there were so many rooms in this place! Down the panelled hallway from my room were my parent's room, and another huge room that was empty. Downstairs, there were another six rooms on that floor, two of which were bedrooms occupied by Alice and Rosalie. All our bedrooms and huge bathrooms and closets adjoined. There were four other rooms that were fit for being libraries or offices. Jeez, it felt like we were millionaires or something. Then again, spending a lot of time indoors did equal a lot of saving on money.

The stairs I plodded down now were curved and took up the west side of the room. I walked through the large living room and onto a raised part of the floor where the door to the kitchen was, joined with the dining room that could be accessed through the living room too by a curve of the wall.

I found Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen already. They were both dressed too.

"Morning," Alice greeted me, her hands cupped around coffee.

"Hey," I replied, nodding at Rosalie who smiled back. "Wow, a smile, Rosalie? I feel honoured."

Rosalie grinned and stuck her tongue out. Usually, she just ignored my morning greetings. She wasn't a morning person. For Rosalie, the morning was just the start to another dull day.

"So, are we actually going to that beach party today?" Alice said as I made myself coffee. There wasn't much else to have. Mom and dad were going to go shopping today.

"Watch them try and stop me," Rosalie said, taking a long drag of her coffee. "We've been cooped up in Chicago for too long."

"That's probably why mom chose this place," Alice said, looking out to the southern glass wall. "The whole place is so open and there's light everywhere."

Back in Chicago, we'd practically lived in darkness.

"I can't believe they could afford this place, though," I said, joining them at the black, granite counter table.

"I know: it's like a mansion!" Rosalie looked around happily. "Still, we deserve it. Alice is right though, mom probably chose this place so we could see the outside again."

"I actually would love to live here forever," Alice chirped.

"Imagine that..." I murmured.

"Imagine what?" Rosalie asked.

"Imagine living forever in this place," I said, looking around.

"That would be freaking awesome!" Alice trilled.

"Seriously," I asked. "Wouldn't you get bored of living forever?"

"There's a whole world to explore though," she argued lightly. "So much time to do everything you've ever wanted."

"Nah, I agree with Edward," Rosalie said thoughtfully. "Life isn't meant to be forever."

"Jeez, you're both so suicidal," Alice griped.

Rosalie and I laughed.

"Who's suicidal?"

We all turned to see mom walking in, dressed in her night robe, yawning.

"No one, mom," Alice giggled.

"Well, not anymore," Rosalie said with a sly grin.

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think we all contemplated suicide back in Chicago."

"Well, that's all behind us now," Dad said as he ambled in, wearing his pyjamas too. "What's for breakfast?"

"Coffee," I told him. "You guys seriously need to stock up on food today."

"We'll go after we've dropped you off to that party," Mom said, pouring her and dad coffee.

They both came and sat around the table. Dad held his favourite mug up and said, "How about a quick toast?"

"I'd love some toast," I said eagerly.

Alice thwacked my arm and everyone chuckled.

"I forgot to do this last night." Dad said, smiling. "Here's to a clean break and new beginnings,"

"To clean breaks and new beginnings," we chimed, chinking our glasses against each others.

* * *

_I know it's not much of a beginning but things get much more interesting from the next chapter onwards. _

_Please comment, rate and review- even if its criticism or spelling mistake point outs lol :) Means a lot! _

_Secret-Spyro-x_


	2. Beaches And Blood

_A/N: Here's the next part of the story. It's all still building and this chapter alternates between Edward and Bella's POV. If I'm honest, this story is totally controlling itself. With my other two fan-fics (Broken Bells and The Thorns of Rose- go read them btw after this) I knew exactly what I was doing-ish because the stories were already set out before. With this, I'm definitely going wherever it takes me. I'm more of a discovery writer and I prefer writing stories like these :)_

_Hope you enjoy it _

* * *

**II. Beaches and Blood**

Mom and dad dropped us off at La Push beach around twelve and rode off back the way we'd come. Nobody was at the beach yet so my sisters and I headed down to the water. The sun was actually pretty high but it wasn't all that hot. It was hot enough for me to be in quarter length jeans and a shirt. Rosalie was in shorts and a tank top too and she quickly laid a blanket down and sprawled out, trying to soak up what little sunshine there was.

Alice kicked her shoes off and walked silently towards the water. She sighed as she looked out to the horizon, absently picking her thin sweater. She was wearing full length jeans. Alice currently had a cold, probably from yesterday. Mom and dad were really extra cautious with her. I would've bet my right foot they didn't want her to come out today but we hadn't been able to go out like this in such a long time…

"So!" Alice whipped around, a fake grin on her face. "When is this party supposed to be starting?"

I shrugged. "It was supposed to be now, but whatever. As long as we're outside, I don't mind if nobody turns up,"

"I second that," Alice agreed. We began walking back to Rosalie. "Oh, hey, look there's someone!"

I looked in the direction she was looking and saw a slender brunette getting out of a red, beat up Chevy truck. She began walking onto the beach, looking at us hesitantly.

"Are you here for the party?" Alice asked, bouncing towards the girl.

The girl looked slightly taken aback by Alice's approach. "Uh, yeah," she blinked rapidly, her dark lashes fluttering over wide, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you the Cullen kids?"

"How did you know?" Alice asked in a friendly voice. She'd always been very sociable.

"My boyfriend Jacob was telling me you guys might be here," she replied with a smile. Then she extended her hand to Alice. "I'm Bella Swan,"

Alice shook her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen, although my actual name is Mary but I prefer my middle name so, yeah, call me Alice!" She grinned.

Bella laughed. "That was a fast sentence. And I know how you feel, my full name's Isabella but I prefer Bella."

Alice grinned. "This is my slightly older brother Edward,"

"Hi there," Bella smiled at me and offered her hand.

I shook it and smiled, her hand feeling warm in mine. "Hey, nice to meet you,"

"And you," she replied, blinking rapidly.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled. "Come over and meet Bella!"

Rosalie grudgingly got up and came over. "Hi," She said when she reached us.

"Hey," Bella extended her hand which Rosalie shook curiously. "Nice to meet you all,"

"Thanks," Rosalie said. She was the most vigilant of us all. Even though she looked more concerned about herself, Rosalie did one hell of a job protecting us in Chicago. If any of the kids even tried to get near us, Rosalie's profanity dictionary was insanely productive and scary.

"So you guys got here just last night?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "Where about do you live?"

"I live down the road, in Forks," Bella said, conversing with Alice easily. "It's a long road though." She grinned feebly.

"All right, I'm going back to tan," Rosalie said, retreating back to her blanket.

Bella looked after her warily.

"Don't mind Rosalie," I said quickly. "She's just eager to keep what little tan she has."

Bella chuckled. "I know the feeling. Not that I tan much." She stretched out her bare arms absently. She was only wearing a white tank top and very short denim shorts, like Rosalie. "Forks is the best place to look like you've stepped out of a Vampire movie or something. Everyone here is so pale."

Alice and I laughed.

"But don't worry, everybody here is pale so you'll fit in nicely." Bella smiled warmly.

"So who else is coming?" Alice asked.

"Um, a few of Jacob's friends and a few of mine," Bella answered. "My brother might come with his friends, too. So, will I be seeing you guys in any of my classes at school? You are going to Forks High School, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Alice and I are both juniors and Rosalie is a senior."

"Oh, that's cool, I'm a junior too." Bella replied happily.

This brightened the prospects of starting a new school considerably.

"So how come you guys moved from Chicago to the middle of nowhere?" Bella asked, grinning.

Alice and I shared a fleeting look and smiled falsely.

"Our parents wanted to move somewhere quieter," Alice said. "And it's so pretty down here."

"It is pretty beautiful here but it's also too green." Bella grimaced and then smiled.

I chuckled. "You don't like it here?"

Bella shrugged. "I like it, I guess, but I grew up in Phoenix for my whole life. I actually moved back to Forks a few months ago with my brother, to live with our Dad."

"Wow, you must miss the sun a lot then!" Alice said. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd grown up somewhere so hot."

Bella laughed. "I know: my paleness is shameful after so many years in Phoenix. It's a mystery to me why my skin or hair never changed."

**_Bella's POV_**

My conversation with Alice and Edward Cullen was so easy and fun. They were really nice kids and good to talk to. They seemed to spill out with questions and remarks, neither of them ever letting the conversation go dead.

"Bella," a husky, loud voice yelled.

I turned to the sound of my name and knew instantly who it had come from. Jacob locked up his Volkswagen Rabbit and walked over to me, his best friends Quil and Embry behind him.

"Hey," I smiled and walked over to Jacob. His bright smile made my stomach do a double-flip. I jumped into his muscled arms and he hugged me tight, swinging me around. Despite the fact Jacob was a year younger than me, he was a head and a half taller.

"Hey, honey," he whispered in my ear, setting me down.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him once more before we walked back to Alice and Edward. I took his hand as we approached them again: his warm hand felt so big in mine. The contrast between his russet skin and my pale skin was so striking but I liked it. I wished I could have a fraction of his tan.

"Edward and Alice, right?" Jacob said with an easy smile.

Edward and Alice smiled.

"Good to see you again," Jacob said. "Glad you guys could come."

"Thanks for inviting us," Alice said gratefully.

"No problem." Jacob smiled. "This is Quil and Embry, by the way," he said, gesturing to his friends.

Quil and Embry came forward and they all shook hands with the Cullen's.

"That's our sister Rosalie over there," Edward gestured behind him. "Rosalie, come over and say hi!" he yelled, turned around.

"I'm tanning!" she yelled back. "Hi people!" she lifted an arm up and waved.

We all laughed.

"Hey, look, Jared and his guys made it." Embry said, pointing over to the other boys from La Push.

By one o'clock, everybody had arrived. It was easy to see who the Forks kids were and who the La Push kids were: Forks kids were pale as snow and the La Push kids were tanned. I introduced Alice, Edward and Rosalie—who had gotten off her towel from tanning— to my friends from the Reservation and Forks. Rosalie, a blonde beauty, instantly caught the eyes of all the guys. My friends Mike, Eric and Ben had already badgered me about getting her number for them. They were rightfully intimidated by her: she wasn't all that friendly. I mean, she made conversation but she was clearly very guarded.

Her younger sister, Alice, on the other hand was the life and soul of the party. Whilst the music blared, Alice danced with my girlfriend's Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley. She managed to get Rosalie to dance too and they made an envious pair. Though Alice was the most covered up (everybody else was in tees and shorts) the way she and Rosalie danced had the boys lining up. I rolled my eyes and left Jake roasting marshmallows at the fire to talk to Edward. He was on his own, standing in the water, staring broodingly out to the sea. He had taken his shirt off and I could see his body was well defined. Damn. Reminding my-self Jacob had a fit body too, I called out to him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked, slipping my sandals off and joining him in the cold water.

Edward smiled feebly and shrugged. "Why aren't you dancing?" he countered.

I grimaced. "I have two left feet and the most hideous balance in the whole world. Jacob has a tough time catching me every time I trip."

Edward laughed. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, feeling the blush bloom on my cheeks. "I'm a klutz. I end up at the hospital a lot."

Edward laughed again. "You might see my Dad there now. He's going to work at the local hospital here."

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"Bells," Jacob called.

I turned to see him waving marshmallows. I laughed. "Come on, Edward. Let's go have some marshmallows,"

Edward smiled and followed me back to Jacob. I sat down on the picnic blanket beside Jacob and took the marshmallow stick from him. He handed one to Edward who sat down a little farther from us.

"So, Edward, do you play any sports?" Jacob asked conversationally as I ate my marshmallows.

Edward shook his head. "I don't really play much of anything but I watch. I prefer messing around with cars,"

"Really, I like fixing up cars too," Jacob said.

The boys started talking about cars and makes; I lost interest rapidly. I leaned into Jacob and he effortlessly pulled me onto his lap, his fingers gently brushing along my thighs. Edward went up to go mingle with other people and Jacob quickly turned me around. I pushed him down onto the sand and he laughed.

"You're gonna get sand in my hair," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "What hair?" I ran my fingers through his soft, short hair. Jacob used to have long, inky black hair like the other boys on the Reservation but his three year old cousin had snipped it off unevenly whilst he was sleeping. It had happen a month ago: I'd been sad to see his long hair go. I loved tangling my fingers in it.

Jacob pulled me down closer and kissed me softly. His warm lips on mine had me melting on top of him. I wound myself closer and sank into his hot embrace, kissing him long and hard.

I pulled back when an array of wolf-whistles and innuendo's assaulted my ears. I let my long, brown hair fall around my face so I could hide my embarrassment. Jacob laughed deeply under me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I kissed his palm and then sat up, rolling off him. Jacob sat up and pulled me back into his arms anyway. I smiled happily up at him and leaned against his bare, contoured chest.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Is anyone sitting there?"

I looked up to see a short girl with wild, curly brown hair smiling down at me. I think Bella had introduced her as Jessica Stanley. "Nope, feel free to though," I said.

Jessica sat down quickly next to me. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked, looking at me shyly.

"Yeah, it's cool. Are you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I didn't know we had newcomers in town. When did you get here?" she spoke with a bubbly, vividly interested voice.

"Last night, actually," I said, slightly taken aback by her eager interest.

"That's cool. Are you going to go to Forks high school?"

"Yeah,"

"That's great! Pretty much everybody goes there, except for the kids from La Push." She babbled. "When do you start?"

"I think next week," I suddenly wished I hadn't sat so far away from everybody else. But when Jacob and Bella had started to look like they were going to make out, I had to get away.

"Oh, that's even better! I could totally help show you around. Are you a junior?"

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"That's like fate! I'm a junior too!" Jessica gushed.

I had to laugh. "How is that fate?"

"It just is," She said wisely with a wide smile. "I can totally help you around and if you like need any help with classes I wouldn't mind tutoring you or anything."

"Uh, wow, that's nice of you." I suspected her intentions though and fervently wished I had my shirt on.

"Nice is like totally my middle name," she said, leaning closer.

I leaned back and chuckled hastily. "So what else do you do for fun around here?"

"Oh, I'm a really fun person! I like to go out a lot and there are a lot of these beach parties. Actually there isn't because the weather is really cold so usually we all just have like nights at the diner. Or we go out to Port Angeles and catch a movie down there and shop around. Forks actually doesn't have that much to offer so everybody goes out a lot in other towns,"

"Oh, okay, thanks for the information." I said, quickly standing up. "I need to speak to my sister. See you later, Jessica."

"You can call me Jess!" she called hopefully after me.

Shaking my head with a grin, I approached Alice. She was sat near the main crowd of the party with a few other guys and girls.

"What's up, stranger?" Alice asked as I dropped down beside her.

"Nothing," I said and then looked back to see Jessica a few metres away with another blonde girl. She was talking eagerly, almost bouncing, and looking frequently in my direction. I caught her eye and she smiled widely at me. I smiled meekly back and whipped my head around. "I think I just got myself an admirer,"

Alice laughed. "Enjoy it. It's been a while."

I rolled my eyes. "You can say that again. Have you seen my shirt, by the way? I can't remember where I put it."

Alice shook her spiky head.

"I'm just going to go look for it," I stood back up and looked around, trying to see where I left my shirt. I saw it then, by the fire where Jacob and Bella had been. They weren't there anymore but Bella was. I looked around and saw Jacob playing soccer with the other guys. I was headed towards my shirt, and only my shirt, when Jacob asked me to play. I tried to decline but I got roped into it.

I actually found myself having fun. I was on Jacob's team and I made new friends with those on the team I didn't know. There was a lot of sand flying everywhere as we played and eventually our team, consisting mostly of kids from the Reservation, won 4-3.

"You were pretty good," Bella told me as I grabbed up my shirt.

I smiled. "Thanks,"

"I thought you said you didn't play?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's been a while but unlike you I have good balance and co-ordination." I teased her.

Bella laughed. "Nice! You also have a big ego,"

I chuckled. "I'll catch you later,"

"All right,"

I walked away from her as Jacob neared and went to go find my sisters. I couldn't see Alice but I could see Rosalie sat with a built looking guy with dark hair and pale skin. There was something familiar about him.

"Rosalie, where's Alice?" I called.

Rosalie looked up. "I don't know," her friend looked at me interestedly. "This is my younger brother, by the way, Edward."

"Hey," he said in a deep tone, extending his hand. "I'm Emmet Swan."

I shook his hand. "Emmet Swan, are you—"

"Bella's brother, yeah," he grinned. "I know we don't look much alike physically. She's a matchstick and I'm the incredible Hulk."

Rosalie and I laughed.

"What are you all doing?" chimed Alice's voice.

I looked around and saw Alice had appeared at my side with a lean, blonde boy in tow.

"This is my younger sister, Alice," Rosalie gestured to the midget at my side.

"Hey," Emmet waved. "I'm Emmet Swan,"

"Hi," Alice smiled back.

"I see you've met my friend Jasper," Emmet said.

"Yeah, he's really funny," Alice said easily.

Jasper smiled. "I wouldn't say that," he said in a southern accent.

"So if you're a Swan," Alice said, "does that mean you're Bella's big brother?"

Emmet smiled. "I'm afraid so."

"How are you all liking Forks, anyway?" Jasper asked.

"It would be better if we had cars," Rosalie said sullenly.

Alice and I agreed.

"Let me guess: your parents want you to get a job and buy the cars yourselves?" Emmet said.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "But everyone says it's such a small town so where are we meant to get jobs?"

"Thriftway," Jasper suggested.

Alice elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"You guys could always get jobs out of town," Emmet said. "I work in Port Angeles, at this video store. It's an hour's drive but it pays for my Jeep."

"You've got a Jeep?" I asked, impressed.

"Yeah, it's the love of my life. It's over there," he pointed behind him and we all followed his finger. Next to Bella's Chevy there was a red Jeep Wrangler.

I let out a low whistle. "Wow, where do you go with that?"

"Jasper and I go camping a lot in the woods." Emmet said proudly. "You should come with us sometime, Edward. It's fun stuff,"

"Yeah, Emmet can teach you how to piss in the bushes like a pro," Jasper said.

I snickered whilst Rosalie and Alice looked slightly repulsed.

"It's a n-nature thing," Emmet stammered embarrassedly to Rosalie. She grinned at him, patting his short, dark hair.

"Hey guys!"

We all turned to see Jacob's friend Quil waving. "Girls vs. boys match against soccer! Come on!"

"Is he serious?" Emmet said, getting up. He held out his hands to Rosalie and hoisted her up.

"Apparently," Rosalie said.

"So, are you going to play?" Emmet asked with a wicked grin.

"I'm going to beat you too," Rosalie grinned.

"We'll see about that,"

Everybody was crashed out on the beach. That soccer match had been one hell of a game. Surprisingly, we'd actually drawn with the girls: 2-2. Everybody had played except for Bella who had kept score and refereed. Apparently, she was deadly serious about being a klutz.

I watched her now as she walked back from the forest part of the beach and she stumbled a lot. There wasn't even anything in her way, just sand. As I watched her, I noticed she was kind of graceful too. She was slender and her pale, smooth skin looked so soft and breakable. Bella had waist-length brown hair that made an interesting contrast to her skin. I tried to stop watching her but I couldn't help myself. She was sort of… beautiful. She was shy and sweet—uh-oh.

Knock it off, Edward! I commanded myself. She's taken—by the boy I had made plans with to watch the next game with as well.

Just then, Bella tripped over a stray log and fell onto her face. I looked around and saw that nobody else had seen her. I looked around for Jacob but remembered he'd gone for a little while to drop some of his friends' home. I was at the edge of the group, closest to Bella, so I sprung to my feet and jogged over to her.

Bella was on her knees, dusting herself off.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, dropping to my knees as well.

Bella looked up, alarmed. A bright, pink blush bloomed on her pale cheeks. She was embarrassed. "I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Here, let me help you up," I stood up and offered my hands.

Bella took my hands and I gripped her soft hands as she hoisted herself up. She stumbled again as she stood up and toppled against my chest.

"You all right there?" I chuckled as Bella steadied herself, blushing deeper.

"Sorry, it's a klutz thing." She let go of me and brushed her legs down. "Aw, crap!"

My eyes widened as I saw her right shin had been scraped by the log: it was a long gash. The wound was deep was beginning to bleed thickly.

"Oh, whoa," I stammered. "Can you walk?"

Bella tried stepping forward and landed right against me again. "Sorry," she apologised again. "Ow!" she bit her lip.

I looked into her soft, brown eyes and saw tears pooling. "Here, let me help you," I put her right arm around me and wrapped my other arm firmly around her waist. "Try walking now,"

Bella tried hopping with me but even that seemed too perilous for her. Before she could fall on her face, I pulled her back and instinctively hoisted her into my arms. Bella's eyes widened as I began walking towards effortlessly back to the party with her in my arms. She was very light.

"Bella's injured!" I yelled.

"Aw, crap, you had to say that out loud!" Bella hissed, blushing again.

"Sorry," I said feebly.

"What happened?" Emmet called, walking over to us.

I set Bella down on a towel and took my shirt off.

"I tripped over a log," Bella explained.

"Figures," Emmet rolled his eyes.

I began mopping her spilling wound with my t-shirt. "I think you need to go to the hospital,"

"Oh, joy," Bella said sullenly.

I chuckled.

"Come on," Emmet said. "I'll take you,"

"What about my truck?" Bella asked as I helped her back onto her feet.

"You can pick it up later?" Emmet suggested, shrugging.

Bella sighed, obviously not liking that idea.

"I could drive you," I offered before I realised what I was saying. "You'd have to give me directions though,"

"Cool," Emmet said and loped away back to Rosalie.

"Emmet!" Bella called. "Tell Jacob what happened, okay?"

"Sure!" he yelled back without turning.

I stared after him, slightly shocked by his ease to have a stranger take his sister to hospital alone.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks anyway Edward, but I think I can drive myself."

I raised my eyebrows. I was holding her up with an arm around her waist. "How can you drive if you can't even walk or stand by yourself?"

Bella sighed again and dug her fingers into her short pockets, leaning closer into me to do so. I swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling very warm as her hair brushed against my chest.

"Here," she said, defeated, holding out her car keys.

I took them from her and grabbed up my shirt off the floor. "I'm going to have to hold you again,"

"Okay," she said quietly, blushing again.

I handed her my shirt first which she took gingerly and then I pulled her into my arms again. Bella was looking at anywhere but my shirt and her leg.

"You need to put my shirt back on your leg," I said as we walked—well I walked and she sat in my arms. I looked around and saw nobody was looking at us, except Jessica Stanley. She did not look happy.

"I can't," Bella said, looking nauseated. "I hate the sight of blood."

I stared at her curiously. "Really, that's strange,"

Bella chuckled without humour. "That's me: strange,"

I grinned and opened her truck door, carefully putting her inside. I took my t-shirt from her bare lap and wiped her shin again before wrapping it around. Bella leaned back, starting to look green. I closed her door and got in on the other side.

"Should I open your window?" I asked uncertainly as Bella continued to pale—if that were even possible for her.

Bella nodded faintly.

I leaned over her and felt my heart beat start to race again. My arm brushed over her bare legs and I felt a tinge of electricity as our skin met. "Sorry," I mumbled when Bella jumped too. I managed to get her window all the way down with a lot of elbow grease.

"How old is this truck?" I asked as I gunned the Chevy to life. I jumped as a loud roar issued from the engine.

"You do not want to know," Bella mumbled.

I smiled at her faintly. "So, which way to the hospital?" I asked.

"That way," she pointed over her shoulder. "But don't go over fifty, my truck has health problems."

I stared at her, aghast. "You can't go over fifty in this thing?"

Bella looked at my reproachfully, whacking my arm lightly. "Show this truck some respect, okay? Its self esteem is fragile,"

I laughed and Bella smiled in response.

"Off we go," I sang in an undertone.

Despite the fact I knew Bella had a boyfriend, I couldn't help but be glad the fact that I was the one taking her to the hospital. I liked the fact I had been the one to carry her up the beach. I liked Bella much more than I probably should.

* * *

_What do you think is going to happen next?_

_Apologies for any typos: please let me know of any._

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read. Please review- it means a lot! x_


	3. Partyin' And Romance

_So... its been a while. I kind of decided to change things a bit. Life's boring when everybody's friends and innocent. So prepare for some upcoming teen drama, lust, fights and stalker stuff ;)_

_Oh, and apologies for any typos. I've been on a writing spree for the past six hours and its 12.35 am here... well 11.35 pm cause British Summer Time just ended :S I'm confused. But yeah, please point out any typos! Thanks & __Enjoy =]_

* * *

**III. Partyin' And Romance**

I took Bella to the hospital and she got her leg bandaged up. We didn't talk much on the way back either, except for when she gave me directions to take her home. It wasn't that hard to be directed around here though; the town was pretty small.

As I rolled up Bella's driveway, the Jeep came zooming down the street.

"Emmet's home," Bella murmured.

I got out the truck and went over to her side to help her out. She had the door open but she couldn't put too much pressure on her right leg. I practically lifted her out of the truck and let her go the second her left foot was sturdy on the ground. Bella's cheeks flamed. It was kind of cute how her embarrassment was painted so quickly on her face.

"Are those your sisters in his car?" Bella's brows furrowed as she looked at the Jeep's windows.

I peered through and thought I could see Rosalie's blonde hair as the Jeep parked up on the kerb.

"Did you get your leg sorted out?" Emmet called as he hopped out of his Jeep. Jasper got out on the passenger side and out slipped my sisters from the back.

"Yeah, it was nothing major," Bella said, hobbling up the pathway. She fumbled in her pockets and took her keys out. "Would you like to come in Edward? Have a drink or something?"

"Um, sure," I followed Bella into her house, the others trailing behind me. "Here's your truck key, by the way," I held it out to Bella.

"Thanks," she took it from me and I snatched my hand back as her fingers brushed against my skin.

"Sorry," she looked alarmed, withdrawing her hand as quickly as I had.

"Sorry," I mumbled back.

"Come on; sit down in the living room!" Emmet boomed happily. "Rosalie, Edward, Alice: welcome to our humble abode!" He bowed and gestured through to the green living room.

We chuckled and went through. Emmet told us to sit down and we did. Bella, Emmet and Jasper went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Whose idea was it to come here?" I asked quietly when they had disappeared through the kitchen doorway.

"Whose do you think, Sherlock?" Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie smirked. "Whatever, I'm just enjoying myself."

"Don't waste your time, do you?" I nudged her playfully.

The guys and Bella came back into the room with glasses and a bottle of soda.

"So will you guys be sticking around for the after party?" Jasper asked in a southern drawl.

"Sure," Alice chirped.

"What after party?" I asked.

"Whenever there's a beach party," Bella explained, sitting on the arm of the chair next to me, "there's always an after party around midnight; same place, same people."

"But different beverages, if you get the gist," Emmet grinned.

"Sounds like the place to be then," Rosalie said, smiling at Emmet.

"You're forgetting something, genius," I said.

"What's that?" Rosalie demanded.

"No cars, Sherlock. And I doubt mom and dad are going to be happy about a midnight party."

"Ugh, that's true." Alice moaned. "Great,"

"You forget, we have cars," Emmet said easily. "How hard is it going to be to sneak out? We'll pick you up out of sight from your house."

"Seriously, you'd do that?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"What kind of townspeople would we be if we didn't have the newcomers at a late night party?" Emmet said, mock scared.

"It would be very rude of us not to bring you," Jasper said.

Bella laughed lightly. "Way to welcome the new kids: encouraging disobedience."

We laughed and suddenly the conversation split into two avenues: Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Left to my own devices, I turned to Bella.

"Are you going to go to the after party then?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged. "If I can trip in broad daylight, I don't think night parties are a better idea."

I laughed and then took a gulp of Pepsi. "I'm sure you won't trip again."

Bella blushed. "In one day, I tripped enough times that I sprained my ankle, got a cut on my arm and got a concussion. And that was on three separate occasions throughout the day."

I choked a little on my drink.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" Bella asked, alarmed. She patted my back in what I think was meant to be hard, but her small palms didn't have much effect. Other than making the skin she touched heat up.

"I'm good, I'm good," I coughed.

"What's the time?" Alice asked.

"It's almost five," Jasper replied.

"Hmm..." Alice looked at Rosalie meaningfully.

"Do you think it's necessary?" Rosalie wondered.

Alice shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. Might spice things up,"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

Alice stuck her little tongue out. "Different times calls for different things."

"It's the same place and the same day!" I replied.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Bella asked. We looked around and saw they all had the same confused looks on their faces.

"They want to get home to go get ready for the after party." I explained.

"Wow, you understood that just from two sentences?" Bella seemed impressed.

I smiled. "It's not hard to read my sisters' minds,"

"What exactly do you even plan on wearing?" Emmet asked, still confused.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and find out." Rosalie said with a bat of her lashes.

Emmet blushed a little, no where near as prominently like Bella though.

Alice bounced up off her seat. "We should go now then."

Rosalie shrugged and got up too, stretching so that her belly button piercing showed.

"Wow, nice piercing," Bella said.

Rosalie smiled at Bella, even showing off her pearly teeth. She loved any and every compliment she got. It was kind of like fuel for her.

"Cool, I'll drop you all off then," Emmet said, heading for the door. "Catch you later, Bells! Tell dad where I went."

"Okay, bye!" Bella called back.

Everybody filed out of the room; I was last to leave. As I got to the front door, I turned back to Bella who had fallen onto the couch happily.

"Bella, will you come tonight?"

She propped herself up on her elbows quickly, unaware I had hung back. "Um... my shin isn't in such great shape." She grimaced.

"I'll sit with you the whole night, if you want." I offered. "I don't really know anybody there except Emmet and Jasper, but both of them are a lot more interested in my sisters."

Bella giggled but it faded into another grimace. "I don't think I'll be much fun. All the guys love to go swim and muck around; the girls love to dance and do the swimming stuff too. I'll just be sat there like an old granny."

"Well, I'll be a grandpa next to you? I just don't want to stay at home alone whilst their all having fun."

Bella bit her lip. "Well..."

"We can even sneak off and go get hot food," I offered, grabbing at her changing mind.

The Jeep's horn blared.

Bella grinned. "Okay, fine, deal; I'll see you at the beach."

I smiled widely. "Sweet— See you later, Bella!"

It was only when I had slid into the backseat with Jasper and Alice that I realised I had just kind of made plans with a girl who was taken. But the plans weren't date type... right? Wrong. I'd even offered to be a grandpa with her—that was like a marriage proposal! Crap, what was I doing—?

"Hey, Edward," Alice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her. "Stop thinking so hard: you're gonna kill yourself."

I rolled my eyes at her and slumped back onto the seat.

...

I lay out in the backyard, staring up at the blue sky. Clouds floated by, the wind blew lightly around and Bella's face swam round and round my head.

If I was honest, my love life was pretty crap. Okay, it didn't even exist. I'd had a few crushes on girls before; a few girls had had crushes on me but the ones I'd liked were either taken or girls I never spoke to. After the accident back in Chicago, all of our love life possibilities had gone down the drain. Rosalie had had quite a few boyfriends over the years; Alice only one but that lasted quite a few months, like Rosalie's relationships. It was obvious there was chemistry between Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper. There was nothing in the way for them, nothing wrong with liking them.

Bella on the other hand, had Jacob right in the middle of us. Okay, there wasn't an 'us', just me... with butterflies in my stomach every time Bella looked at me...

Dinner was lively. Alice gushed over every single detail of the party: who she danced with, what new friends she had made, et cetera, et cetera. There was one name pretty prominent in her babble. Dad picked it out.

"You seem very fond of this Jasper," Dad said. He sounded amused.

Alice blushed. "He seems cool," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"He seems cool like you have a crush on him cool?" Dad asked playfully.

"Daaad," Alice moaned. "Ugh, don't say that."

"Hmm, sounds like you do have a crush on this Jasper." He laughed. "Did you dance with him at the party?"

"You can't ask stuff like that, dad!" Alice said pointedly. "It goes against Code five, section twenty nine, sub-section twelve, verse thirty—"

"Okay, point taken, honey." Dad laughed.

It was silent for a moment.

"So when can I meet my little darling's boyfriend?" Dad asked eagerly. "I want to make sure he's suitable for our little baby."

"Ohmygod, daaaad!" Alice wailed. "Shut up! Mom, tell him!"

Mom tried to keep her laughter in. She failed.

"Ugh! Why is everyone picking on me! I don't see anybody making fun out of Rosalie!"

Dad gasped. "Rosalie, you have a boyfriend too?" He pretended to tear up. "My babies are all growing up."

I couldn't help laugh. Dad could be so... _cheesy._

"He's not my boyfriend," Rosalie said calmly. She didn't get as worked up as Alice did over teasing. "Yet." She amended.

We all laughed.

"What's his name?" Mom asked eagerly.

Rosalie blushed, a little. "Emmet Swan,"

"Chief Swan's boy," Dad noted.

"Oh, we met his father today at Thriftway! He's such a lovely man," Mom said.

"Surprised he isn't married though," Dad said thoughtfully. "Good man he seems,"

"Emmet's a good guy, too." Rosalie said, twirling her fork in the pasta on her plate.

...

"Rosalie," I whispered, knocking and opening her room door.

"Yeah?" she called back in a whisper.

I slipped in and found Alice and Rosalie playing make over at Rosalie's vanity table. "Aren't you ready yet? Your good guy is going to be here in five minutes." Emmet said he'd come pick us up around the drive, out of sight from our parent's.

"We'll be done by then." Alice said, concentrated on spraying something onto Rosalie's curls.

"You didn't put make up on, did you?" I asked, flopping onto Rosalie's bed.

"No, this face doesn't need any." Rosalie said proudly, pouting at the mirror.

I snorted. "What did you even have to do to get ready? You guys looked fine in what you were in before."

"When its night time, people can't see what you're wearing properly," Alice explained, adding rouge red to her lips. Rosalie opted for a deep pink. "So you make sure they can see what you're wearing." Alice twirled around to show off her white dress, clad with gold fashion-thing-military-shoulder-pads and beads draped around her neck. The white dress itself had a sparkly sheen to it, but was otherwise plain—minus Alice's sparkling beads and jingling bangles and bracelets on her arms.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" I asked. I had picked up my parent's careful worry for Alice.

"Make sure you were some tights under that," Rosalie said, siding with me as she turned around.

Alice rolled her eyes and scowled at us. "Fine, I'm wearing your lacy ones."

"Okay," Rosalie began tugging her clothes. She was wearing jeans and a white crop-top to show off her belly button. She grabbed a jacket as well as she began searching for shoes.

The effort my sisters put into their clothes astounded me. Alice walked into Rosalie's wardrobe and came out in black lacy tights that contrasted starkly with her pale, white skin.

"Haven't you got a jacket?" Rosalie frowned.

Alice grumbled, "Don't go all momma on me, Rose! Besides, if tonight works out, Jasper can keep me warmer than any jacket."

Rosalie burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes again. "You're such a pervert, Alice,"

"It's romantic, Eddie!" Alice stuck her tongue out. I reached behind my head and chucked the pillow at Alice for calling me Eddie. "Don't worry, we'll find you someone to get off with too." She said eagerly, catching the pillow before it hit her face.

"Oh yeah, has anyone caught your eye?" Rosalie asked, putting shoes on.

"Nope," I lied.

"What about that Jessica Stanley chick?" Rosalie asked. "I heard her bragging you practically asked her to tutor you."

"I did not. She offered herself up to me on a plate but she's not my type. I mean she's cute and all, but no."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll find somebody at the party." Alice said as she put shoes on.

"Right, let's get going." Rosalie said. "Mom and dad are asleep right?"

"Yeah, they went to bed over an hour ago, Rosalie. We're fine to go." I said, standing up off her bed.

"Is that all your wearing?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

I looked down at my hooded jacket and black denim shorts. "What's wrong with this, o' fashion guru?"

Alice opened her mouth to give me a thousand and one recommendations but Rosalie interrupted. "Shh, let's go!"

The reason we had convened in Rosalie's room was because her room had a balcony with a staircase leading down to the backyard. Alice switched the lights off and we hurried out the glass doors and down into the cool night. We scurried along the side of the house and down the front lawn. It was like a park so we took it at a run.

"Woo!" Alice yelled, but not loud enough to reach mom and dad's bedroom.

A fit of giggles and laughter erupted: would we ever get used to freedom again? It felt so overrated to be able to do something as simple as running around your front lawn.

"Jeez, how far is this house in?" Rosalie panted, annoyed as we ran around a bend in the drive.

The lights of Emmet's Jeep prowled into view. We slowed down and he accelerated a little to meet us halfway. Alice and I got into the back; Rosalie got in the front.

"Hey, guys," Emmet said.

"Hi," we chorused back.

"Jasper's getting a ride with Bells; they're already at the party." Emmet said as he did a sharp U-turn. Before we knew it, he was speeding towards the main roads. "What took you guys so long?"

"The girls were getting ready." I said.

"Figures," Emmet laughed.

The drive to the beach was filled with conversation mostly by Rosalie and Emmet. Alice and I sat quietly in the back, making funny faces whenever Rosalie said something funny-face-worthy. When we arrived, the crowd was a bit smaller than before. A very large fire was in place though, much bigger than what had been around in the day. There were a bunch of guys by a table, drinking enthusiastically. Most of the girls were by the fire.

Emmet parked up next to Bella's truck. My stomach tightened a little as we got out.

We all walked over to the camp fire. Jasper and Bella were sat next to each other, laughing. Jasper saw us first and waved, smiling at us—well, Alice. He got up to greet her with a one-armed hug—an arm he left around her shoulder.

"Hey," Bella said, looking up at us all.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Sure," he replied and they were off.

"I could do with a drink too," Emmet said, gesturing towards the table. Rosalie smiled and they quickly headed away too.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Bella grinned. "Come sit down with the less fortunate,"

I laughed and unzipped my jacket, putting it down for me to sit on. Bella's eyes widened a little and then she looked away. There seemed to be a golden glow around her, emphasised by the dark, starry night. I knew it was caused by the fire but still, like Alice said, a little romanticism never went amiss.

"So where's Jacob?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"He's over there, with his friends," She gestured to the table where alcohol was undoubtedly being distributed. The laughter coming from it was loud and raucous.

"He likes to drink?"

Bella nodded. "Quite a bit," she sounded a bit sour.

"Do you drink yourself?" I asked.

"Only a little," she held up a plastic cup with drink in it. "But only to the tipsy stage. I don't like feeling out of control."

"Snap," I murmured.

"I got really drunk once at this party when I was like fourteen," Bella said, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked at me, but her eyes were in another time. "I think it was Jessica's party or something. Anyway, yeah, her parents were out of town; her big sister threw a party and I got drunk out of my nuts. Emmet found me passed out on the lawn with Mike Newton: it wasn't pretty."

"So, that's what scared you out of getting drunk again?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "Not just that." Her cheeks flamed a little. "I remember making out with Mike but I couldn't remember much else. I just got scared that I went too far but neither of us could remember. I'm pretty sure we didn't though because I'm sure we'd remember that and oh boy, I'm talking too much."

I cracked up laughing. Bella was so funny, in a cute, stupid way.

"What about you, heavy or light drinker?" she asked, changing the direction of conversation.

"Light," I said thoughtfully. "Never had much opportunity to get drunk out of my nuts,"

"Fair enough—"

"Oh, Bellaaaaa!"

We looked up to see Jacob walking over.

"Hey, Edward," he said happily. There was a cup of drink in his hand too but he didn't seem too drunk. Definitely past tipsy, though.

"Hi, Jacob,"

"Bella, come dance with me!" He boomed, holding out his hand.

"Jake, I can't. My shin, remember?"

"Aw, no fair," He said, chucking his cup aside randomly. "Come on," he held out both hands but Bella shook her head.

"Jake, I can barely walk," Bella protested as he hoisted her up. "Jake, no,"

He hoisted her into her arms and led her over to where everyone was dancing.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks for asking, Jacob." I muttered to myself. "Sure, go dance, I don't mind staying on my own."

"Edward?"

I turned to the sound of my name. It was Jessica, standing hesitantly a few feet from me. "Oh, hey, Jessica,"

She seemed instantly cheered I had remembered her name. "Enjoying your self so far?"

"Yeah, I guess, on my own."

"Oh, would you mind some company then? My friends are all dancing and I don't fancy it right now."

I turned instantly to the sound of Bella laughing as Jacob twirled her around. My gut clenched.

I sprung up and held out my hand to Jessica. "Actually, a pretty girl like you should not be allowed to sit down. I think you deserve a dance."

Jessica's face lit up and she took my hand shyly. We walked over to the crowd of dancers and I spun her around before starting to sway to the fast beat with her. I think it was Katy Perry's Teenage Dream playing. We moved together easily, always touching by an arm around a waist or hands holding. I spun her around and dipped her really fast; she laughed so happily it made me smile a lot.

When the song ended, Jessica and I laughed and went to get drinks. I opted for a juice mix and Jessica shared it with me. Another up beat song boomed out of somebody's stereo and I twirled her back towards the crowd.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer!" Jessica shouted over the roar of music and voices.

I pulled her closer to me, my hands on her hips. I leaned in towards her ear, "Stick with me and I'll show you what else I can do,"

Jessica and I laughed and we danced closer. As my gaze flitted around, I saw Bella and Jacob but they weren't dancing. He was yelling at her. He was clearly out of it but the way he was yelling at her... Bella looked close to tears.

I wanted to go to her but I stayed dancing with Jessica. I couldn't get involved.

"Ohmygod!" Jessica screamed. "I _love_ this song!" She pulled me tighter towards the crowd. Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire was playing. The crowd moved as one, jumping up and down. We were all singing the same words—this was actually fun! I was losing sense of everything except Jessica dancing too close, leaning too close... and then she was kissing me and I was kissing her back. Her arms twined around my neck and it was then I pulled back. She smiled softly and I drew back, kind of, pretty much, really shocked. There wasn't much more time to respond before Jessica kissed me again. But I kissed her back, pulling her closer...


	4. Lonely, the Lustrous and Love

_A/N: I'm half asleep right now; I don't have a clue what I'm uploaing O_o _

_So yeah, any typos? Please tell me... my eyes are so bleary I'm squinting at what I'm typing now. I haven't even had dinner but its like 1.30am... or is it 12.30 am? :S Damn clock change!_

_Anyway, things heat up now between Edward and Bella, even though 'they be up on other people' :P_

_Here's the other half of what I've been up to today._

_Enjoy and comment- it means a lot to hear anything from readers! xo_

* * *

**IV. Acts of the Lonely, the Lustrous and Love**

When the song ended, I left Jessica dancing with some of her friends to get some water. It cleared my dizzy head a little. I decided to go find my jacket and sit out for a bit. By my jacket though, I found Bella. She was balled up, rocking gently on her own.

I got down beside her and touched her gently on the shoulder. "Bella, are you okay?"

She didn't reply, but squeaked an "Mm-hm," I gently peeled her long, brown hair away from her face and felt tears on her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I leaned closer to her and she lifted her face. Her eyes were red, streaming with tears. Her nose was a little runny; her face wet and pale.

"I w-want t-to g-g-go h-h-ome," She sobbed, bursting into more tears.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Bella fell into my arms; I cradled her close.

"J-Jasper dr-drove m-me h-here; I-I don't h-have any one t-to drive m-me back," She cried into my t-shirt, melting in my arms.

"Hey, it's all right. I've got you. I'll take you home. Come on."

Bella was in such a state that she let me pull her up. She was only in shorts and a tight punk t-shirt so I wrapped my jacket around her. We hurried to her truck.

"My keys are in my pocket," Bella sobbed, still crying. She was leaning against me, almost helpless. I felt so bad for her. I patted her right pocket and felt her keys. Trying not to touch her thigh too much, I got it out of her pocket—

"BELLA!"

I turned around to see Jacob coming over to us, swaying slightly off balance.

Bella followed my gaze and whimpered. "Oh no,"

"Bells, where are you going?" Jacob demanded.

"Home," she shot at him. "Go back to the party, Jacob!"

"What? You're going home with him?" Jacob ambled closer; his eyes had no focus.

"Just go back to the party, Jake!" Bella shouted through her tears.

"You think I'm gonna let you go home with him?" Jacob yelled back. "Get your hands off her!"

Before either of us could blink, Jacob had wrenched me from Bella. He pushed me up against the truck but I pushed him back; he smacked into Emmet's Jeep.

"She's my girl!" Jacob shouted, swinging for me.

His fist collided with my eye. Sparks flew in all colours in my right eye. I keeled back and felt the pressure of Bella's hands on my chest.

"Stay away, Jacob!" Bella screamed. "Go home and sober up!"

Jacob seemed to have frozen. I looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Crap," He whispered. "Look, I'm sorry man, I don't—"

"Just go, Jacob!" Bella yelled, tears streaming down her face.

I straightened up as Jacob turned away. I helped Bella into the truck and got in the driver's side, gunning it to life. My eye was okay for me to drive with. It didn't feel like it was swelling and was easy to keep open.

It was a straight road down to Bella's house from the beach, so I didn't need to ask for directions. Bella didn't seem up much for talking. She was in a ball again, faced away from me, trying to hide how hard she was crying.

When I pulled up to her house, Bella had stopped crying— I think. I looked at my eye in the rear view mirror and cursed silently.

"Come inside," Bella said quietly. "We need to get you some ice."

I tried to decline but Bella insisted quietly, saying "Please," in a way I couldn't deny.

I followed Bella into her house: a Police Cruiser was in the driveway but all the lights were off.

"My dad's probably asleep," Bella sniffed, flicking on the hallway lights. "We should probably stay quiet." She led us to the kitchen and flicked more lights on. There was a small table for three in the little, sunny kitchen. Bella grabbed herself some tissue and blew her nose. She washed her hands and then her face; I leaned against the counter and watched her hobble around. She then went to the freezer and got out an ice tray.

Bella grabbed a clean towel from a basket and wrapped some ice in it. She came over to me and tilted my chin up with and winced.

"That bed, hey?" I grimaced.

"It's just going to be a bruise here," she traced a crescent shape lightly along my right socket. I shivered. "I haven't put the ice on yet."

I grinned and Bella smiled tiredly. Her wide, chocolate eyes weren't crying anymore but her eyes were bloodshot. Bella put the ice pack gently against my eye and it felt better against the blistering heat there. It wasn't that bad though, the part Bella had traced was all that hurt. I had a feeling that corner of my eye would be bloodshot as well though.

"I'm sorry about Jacob," Bella said, moving the ice pack around my eye. "He's not an ass when he's sober."

"Yeah, that was quite a personality switch." I noted, wincing a bit as she applied pressure to the tender bit.

"Sorry," she said softly, the warm words blowing onto my face. I closed my eyes. "It's just the drink: he doesn't get drunk often but when he does..."

"Is that what you guys argued over?" I asked, opening my left eye. "I saw you guys when I was dancing."

Bella grimaced. "He wanted me to dance properly; I think the alcohol made him forget I couldn't. So he got pissed off, a lot. He said some things," Bella hiccupped and tears came rolling down her cheeks again.

I held her elbow of the arm holding the ice to my eye, gently rubbing her elbow with my thumb. "What did he say?"

"Said a lot of things like I was a bore; that just because I was older than him didn't mean I had to act like such a grandma."

"Asshole," I scowled. "He was drunk, Bella, he didn't mean it."

Bella shook her head and lowered her hand, placing the pack on the counter. My hand slid down to her wrist. "Forget I said anything. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Come here," I said.

Bella folded easily into my arms and I hugged her comfortingly, rubbing her back. She cried silently and I rocked us a little, trying to soothe her. I'd seen mom do this whenever Rosalie or Alice cried.

After some time, Bella drew back. "Thanks for driving me home, again."

"Any time," I smiled.

"I'm going to have to drive you home, aren't I?" Bella said.

"I can get a cab," I said.

"Its fine, I owe you anyway."

"Bella, you're too tired and upset to drive. I'll call a cab." I insisted.

"I don't know if you're going to get any service at this hour," Bella admitted. "Seriously, let me drive you home."

"You're not in any state to drive," I said. "Don't worry about it; I could always walk."

"Edward, its way too cold outside," Bella reproached. "You can drive to your house and I'll drive back. I'll be fine to do that much."

That sure beat calling a cab. "But you can't drive—your shin, remember? You can barely walk."

Bella's face fell. "Damn it,"

"That eager to get rid of me," I chuckled.

Bella smiled and blushed. "You're welcome to stay," I thought of her dad and Bella looked up at the ceiling. "In my shed," she amended.

I laughed. "Hmm, I think I'll pass."

"Wait, Emmet's going to drop you guys home right?" Bella said.

"I wonder if any of them will be in a state to drive,"

Bella grinned and took the ice pack to the sink. "Emmet doesn't drink, at all. I think they'll be fine."

"Oh, that's a possibility then."

"Come up to my room. I'll call him and ask him to come when the party's over."

Bella and I went up to her room. It was fairly sized and a light blue colour. There were fairy lights above her purple bed, strung along the wall. Pictures and the like were dotted around the walls. There was one of her and Jacob with his arms around her; I turned my back on it and flopped onto her bed.

"Make your self at home," Bella said, sitting down next to my waist.

I chuckled, snuggling onto my side. "Sorry, I'm dead beat."

Bella smiled. "It's okay." She got her cell and dialled a number. I watched her silently as she got no answer. I noticed she still had my jacket around her shoulders: it was too big for her but she looked cute, in my clothes.

Bella left a message, telling Emmet to call her back when he could, it was important. "Sorry about this," she said to me.

"It's okay. It's my parents who should be saying sorry: this is exactly why I need a car!" I said, careful to keep my voice down. This wouldn't be the best way to meet Bella's father: first impressions and all.

Bella laughed softly. "Get a job, then you can get a car."

"That's exactly what my parent's said," I said darkly.

Bella laughed again and then suddenly, her face clouded over. "Edward, do I seem... old?"

"What? No!"

She sighed. "I sometimes feel ancient next to Jacob. He's so lively and fun; I'm so boring and blah."

I sat up and patted her shoulder. "Bella, you're no where near old! I think you're pretty funny, for the record."

Bella smiled weakly. She looked at me and I looked into her eyes, feeling my insides swirl up at the intensity of her gaze.

"You have such gorgeous, green eyes," Bella whispered, leaning closer. She stroked the bruise part of my eye. "Sorry about that." She leaned closer still and kissed my bruised eye gently. Then her lips skimmed down to my jaw, planting a sinful kiss right under it. My hands curled in her hair and I pulled Bella closer, not caring about anything anymore.

Bella kissed her way along my jaw, moving down my neck until I couldn't take it any more. I kissed along her jaw until her lips crept up to my mouth. She pulled me in and I was her hostage: she had me hooked, left, right and centre.

"Edward," she whispered around my lips.

I answered her with a moan and she pulled herself onto my lap, her fingers clasped in my hair. I fell back onto her bed but the kisses didn't stop. Her warm lips promised mine everything I wanted but I needed more. My hands traced the shape of her face, running down her neck, her arms, down her waist to her hips...

"Edward," she whispered again. When Bella's warm hands slid under my shirt, the touch of her hands on my chest jolted us both back to reality.

Bella gasped and drew back quickly, un-tangling herself from me. She gasped again and rolled out under me, breathing heavily. "Holy crap," she whispered.

I ran a hand over my face. "I'm so sorry," I said, mortified, sitting back on my knees. She had a boyfriend. SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND!

"Holy crap," Bella repeated.

"I should go," I jumped up off the bed and pull my top down over my stomach.

"No, wait," Bella whispered, grabbing my wrist.

I stopped and stood, staring at Bella. She stared back at me, shock and confusion back on her face. "That... we just... oh boy," Bella breathed deeply again but didn't let go of my wrist.

"W-what just happened?" I stammered.

A song suddenly came to life from Bella's cell. We jumped; her hand slipped from my wrist. She picked it up, "Emmet," She sat back and folded her legs under her, biting her lip. "Yeah, sure, okay, bye,"

She clicked her phone off and tossed it aside. "Um, they've just left the party. They'll be here in like fifteen minutes."

"Oh, that's good." I said lamely.

Bella stood up and began pacing, gripping the sides of her head. "We just—ohmygod—I can't believe—I don't even know—so irresponsible—what am I going to do?— holy crap, crap, crap!"

"Bella, calm down," I said, catching her flapping hands. "We can forget this ever happened. You were upset; I wasn't thinking straight. It's okay, it was a mistake." I lied.

"I can't believe we did that. Oh, boy," Bella shook her hands out of mine and sat down at the foot of her bed. I strayed to the window and leaned against the cold glass. That had been wrong, yet so right. Oh, _boy._

"Um, I'm going to go wait outside for Emmet." I said after five minutes of embarrassed, charged silence. "See you around,"

Before she could say anything else, I rushed out of her room, going as fast as I could down the creaky stairs. I slipped out the front door and walked off the driveway. I went to stand in front of the house next to Bella's, not wanting to be too close to her right now; even though I itched to be back in there with her, pick up from where we left off.

I bent over and gripped my knees, breathing deeply. I stood back up and shivered: how had the night gotten so cold?

I ran my hands through my hair, gripping my head: _whoa. _That had actually happened? Whoa.

Soon enough, the Jeep came hurdling down the street. The Jeep rolled to a stop in front of me and I got in the back. Alice was half asleep and leaned onto me. I put my arm around and her, needing the support myself.

"You all right, man?" Emmet asked.

I nodded, not sure what I would say if I opened my mouth.

I watched Bella's house, wondering what the heck was going through her mind. All I could think about now was how badly I wanted to be back with her. Needed to be with her. Damn it.


	5. Cloudy Skies

_I haven't updated much lately. Really sorry! This chapter isn't much as it provides the basis for the fights you will see in the next chapter. _

_Thanks for reading. If there are any typos, please let me now :)_

_Enjoy. xo_

* * *

**V. Cloudy Skies**

I woke up in the morning feeling dazed. My eyes floated drowsily around my dark room as I gathered my bearings.

"Crap," I groaned. I remembered everything. I remembered last night. "Crap, crap, crap!"

I let out a deep breath and jumped out of bed. I needed to pee and then shower. Shower's made everything better, well, kind of.

Once I had unravelled the bandages around my leg, I stood carefully beneath the shower head and every droplet that poured down my porcelain skin felt like guilt seeping into me. I stared at the white tiles of the bathroom, hoping to blank out but it just made everything blow up in my head. I had actually cheated on Jacob. I had kissed another guy in my own bedroom. If there wasn't a Jacob and Bella, who knows what else could have happened?

I turned the shower off and dried myself slowly. I wrapped the towel around me and traipsed back into my room. I found a clean pair of pyjamas and wrapped my long, damp hair in a towel.

I examined my shin. The skin had started to heal but some parts were still pulsing, bleeding. I cleaned my leg up some more with some special fluid the doctor's had prescribed. I didn't need to put the bandages back on so I let my leg breath.

What did I do? What did I do? I needed to talk to somebody. I needed advice. I knew I had to tell Jacob but I had to clear the air with Edward too. I couldn't even label what had gone on last night! It was just... what had happened was insane.

The new school year started in two more days. Right now, I fervently hoped Edward was in none of my classes. How had things gotten so out of control? Last night couldn't have stemmed solely from my loss of confidence, could it? Jacob's words rang in my ears again.

"_Jeez Bella, why are you such a drag?" Jacob shouted when I had refused to dance again: my leg had been hurting. "Can't you have a drink and just let loose for once? Is that too much to ask?"_

"_I don't need to get drunk to let loose, Jake!" I had yelled back._

"_Well, looks like you do! Jeez, we're meant to be young idiots! But just 'cause you're older you think you don't need this?"_

"_What? What the hell has my age got to do with this?" _

"_Just because you're older you think you're better than me, admit it, Bella!" He yelled._

"_That is bull Jacob, and you know it!" I screamed back, my eyes stinging. _

"_I feel like I'm with my grandma here! What's the point of coming to a party; if you're just gonna sit down all the time? I mean you're not even dressed like anything special—" _

_My eyes watered. "I can't even dance you idiot; I can barely walk!"_

_He stopped short a moment and looked at my bandaged leg. _

"_But hey, whatever you want Jacob! Go dance with a young girl, I clearly can't keep up with you!" I stormed off back towards the camp fire. He didn't even come after me, not until he saw me leaving._

But did that all justify what I'd done with Edward? I still couldn't believe how that had happened with Jacob. I was going to be seventeen in a couple of weeks. Up until last night, I'd always felt older than my real age. Now, I felt like a true teenager.

I had cheated on my boyfriend. There was no denying it, no hiding from it. I hadn't even been drunk; neither had Edward. So what did that mean? What does it mean when you cheat whilst you're sober?

It means you're a big, fat liar.

Feeling disgraced, I trudged downstairs to go have breakfast. It was about half ten so I wasn't surprised to find Emmet, in his black pyjamas too, at the table with a bowl of fruit.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," I said as I got myself cereal. "Where's dad?"

"He left for fishing ages ago," Emmet said with his mouth full of apples.

"Wonderful," I sighed and plopped down opposite him.

"So..." Emmet said loudly, looking at me with a... _look._

"How was the rest of the party?" I asked with my mouth full of bran flakes.

"It was good. Rosalie sure knows how to keep on dancing,"

"Is that a blush I see on your face?" I mock gasped as Emmet's pale face turned pink.

"Shut up," he said lightly. "I was only saying,"

"That you like her," I amended.

"I didn't say that, _Isabella_!" Emmet growled.

I glared at Emmet. I hated it when people said my full name. It made me feel ancient. "Well, it's what you implied, _Charles_."

Emmet glared back at me. He hated his middle name even more than I hated my first. "Anyway," he said, "why did you go home so early?"

My stomach sank a little. "My leg was hurting,"

"I saw you and Jacob arguing," Emmet admitted.

I sighed and started playing with my cereal. "It was nothing,"

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," I mumbled incoherently.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

Emmet frowned at me for a moment and then his face turned trouble. "Bells, I think I saw Jacob with—"

The doorbell cut his speech off. "I'll get it," Emmet hopped up and sloped out the kitchen.

I stared out the window, watching the grey clouds roll over the murky skies. It would probably start raining soon but that was nothing new. Forks was so wet it was barely ever dry.

"Um, Bella, it's for you." Emmet called.

I scraped my chair back and trudged out onto the oak floors of the hallway. Emmet stood guarded at the door and I realised why his stance was so.

"Jacob," It was half greeting, half holy-crap.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled slightly.

"Emmet, I'll be back to the kitchen in a minute." I said, giving him a slight tug by his wrist.

Emmet looked once to me and then Jacob with brown, worried eyes and slouched back to breakfast.

I stood facing Jacob silently. He looked almost as bad as I felt inside. He didn't look like he'd paid attention to what he'd thrown on; a crumpled t-shirt and dark jeans. His russet face looked like he hadn't slept much last night. He stuck out so perfectly against the grey backdrop. He was my sun shine.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what happened last night." Jacob began earnestly.

"I'm sorry, too,"

"Please don't apologise, you did nothing wrong." He said firmly. "I was such a jerk to you last night. I can't apologise enough."

What he had said compared to what I done made me feel like a total bitch.

My silence seemed to worry him. He spoke quickly, "I will never say anything like that again. I swear I was just drunk. It was the alcohol talking—"

"Jacob, just stop, okay?" I burst out. "I think we should just cool it for a while."

He stopped for a moment. His eyes narrowed like I'd just spoken fluent Arabic. "What do you mean 'cool it' Bella?"

"I did something bad last night," I began. The coward in me started screaming at me to stop.

_I could lose him._

_He deserves the truth!_

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, clenching his fists.

I stepped out of the house, closing the door behind me. I bit my lip nervously, wondering how to tell him.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob asked softly, taking my hand.

I pulled my hand back and faced him sombrely. "After we argued, I was upset and angry at you. I wasn't thinking straight. I... I..."

"Bella, tell me what you did." Jacob said through his teeth, fists clenched again.

"I'm sorry. I... I kissed another guy, Jacob."

Jacob's fists loosened. He stared at my silently with frozen black eyes.

I waited silently, my stomach heaving and turning. I felt sick.

Jacob's mouth twitched and his stature melted. He sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment.

"I am _so_ sorry, Jacob. I never meant for it to happen! I would never have—"

"I kissed Lauren after you left the party." Jacob said, looking at me with sad eyes.

My eyes popped open. "Lauren Mallory?" Lauren was a blonde, sadistic bombshell at Forks High who hated me for some reason. The feeling was mutual.

Jacob nodded. "I was drunk Bella, I barely remembered it but I didn't want to lie to you either."

"What have we done," I sighed.

Jacob reached out to take my hand again but I shrugged it out. "Bella, I'm sorry. You're sorry. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Jacob, we kissed other people! How can we forget that?" I demanded. "W-what kind of relationship is this?"

"One where I don't want to lose you, no matter what," Jacob said, grabbing my hands again. His hold was too tight for me to shake him off. "Bells, look at me," he said softly, letting go of one my hands to cup my cheek.

I raised my eyes to his. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Neither did I. Look: we were both angry, we were both upset and drunk. We acted out. We're like even—"

"Jacob!" I said sharply, backing away from him. "Just because both of us did it doesn't make us even! It doesn't make it right!"

"What's the problem then? We've admitted we screwed up. Why can't we just forget about it?" He challenged, on the verge of raising his voice.

I swallowed. A tiny voice in my head said I didn't want to forget what had happened between me and Edward. Crap.

"Yes, we both screwed up. But I can't forgive myself so easily."

"I forgive you, though!" Jacob insisted. "You forgive me, right?"

I hesitated. "Do you remember what you said to me when you were drunk?"

"I can't remember much from last night, Bella. Everything is a blur, except the kiss. I didn't want to lie to you."

I looked at Jacob's pleading face. "I think we need some time apart; get out heads sorted."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked, alarmed.

"It means I'll call you when I'm ready to talk properly."

"Bella, talk to me now!" Jacob begged. "I can't lose you, not for a second!"

My eyes watered. "I need to sort my head out. Please,"

He sighed in defeat. "I'll be waiting for you, always."

I tried to smile but I couldn't make my lips do it. I hurried back into the house. Emmet was sat on the stairs. He bolted up.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything," he admitted, opening his arms.

I hugged Emmet for a moment. When the flood bank started to break through, I had to get away. I ran up to my room, fully in tears by the time I dove under my duvet.

I cared so much about Jacob. But I think I want Edward now.

I turned into a hermit the days leading up to school. I was so wrapped up in my own tortured thoughts. How could I have let this happen? I had the sweetest boyfriend who wanted to forget about what had happened but I couldn't. Why couldn't I forget about the kiss? I didn't care so much about Lauren because he'd been drunk. I hadn't. I knew what I was doing.

Some time apart would be good. I'd figure out whether or not I wanted to be with Jacob. Right now I really wasn't sure.

The first day of school began with dark grey skies and pelting rain. I arrived a little later then I normally would have; getting back into the school routine meant waking up too early for my liking. I parked my truck next to a black SUV and hopped out with my bag.

I was planning on going straight to homeroom for my new timetable but I got caught up in a crowd of friends. There were hugs and winks, weight loss and gain comments, new hair styles; the bubbling atmosphere of being back in school actually got me into a good mood.

When I'd gotten my timetable, I went off to my first class: English. I took a seat near the window and sat on my own. I was nervous about which classes of mine Edward might be in. By the time the class had filled up though, it was safe to assume he wouldn't be in. Then Alice came quickly in, apologising for her lateness. She scanned the room and saw me, her face lighting up. I gestured for her to come and sit next to me. At least she wasn't Edward.

Alice was so relieved to see a familiar face. I took her to her next class, World History, and went off to my Trigonometry lesson. I was reunited with one of my good friends Angela. Angela was a tall, slender brunette with the kindest heart I'd ever met. We got on like a house on fire. It felt good to be back in school.

Before lunch, I had Spanish. There I was reunited at my normal table with Jessica. Jess was a short girl with brown curls that bounced in tune with her lively behaviour. She was the gossip scooper and was always willing to share. After we'd gotten through the formal curtsies, she dove into her summer.

"I didn't do much, just a few parties, and a holiday to Greece at the beginning. I met some cute guys along the way but none of them really stuck." She rolled her hazel eyes and carried on. "I thought this summer was going to be a total failure but you know that party the other day, down at La Push?" She waited for me to confirm.

"Yeah, Forks kids and Quileute kids together right?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I totally made out with this _hot_ guy. When I say hot, I mean drop-dead-gorgeous-model hot!"

I perked up. "Ooh, look at you, hey! Was he Quileute?"

"No!" She squealed. "He lives in Forks. Oh, he was such an amazing kisser! Like we danced the whole night together; he could barely keep his hands off me!"

"Wow, sounds like you've got something there. How old was he? What's his name?"

"I know! I think he's totally going to ask me out. He's our age and he comes here—"

"All right, quiet everybody!" Mr. Martinez called the class to order. Silence fell. "Open your textbooks to..."

Jessica didn't get another chance to finish telling me about her new romantic interest. She was dying to tell me; every time she tried whispering the rest of the story to me her voice got drowned out by the teacher.

When the lunch bell rang, Jessica was practically jumping. "Ohmygod, I think I'll see him at lunch! I haven't seen or spoken to him since the party. I totally forgot to get his number."

"Were you too busy kissing to ask for his name?" I teased as we walked out the class to the cafeteria.

Jessica blushed. "Like I said, he was a great kisser and dancer. But I did get his name! I met him before the party, but at the same place. He's new to town, I'm sure you know him. Edward Cullen?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, watch it!" A senior boy narrowly avoided slamming into me.

"Bella, come on," Jessica said, tugging me into the cafeteria. She led us towards the food.

"Y-you made out with Edward Cullen?" I stammered.

Jessica giggled. "Yeah; isn't he a dream?" She sighed, a big smile refusing to leave her face.

"Um, yeah," I faked a laugh. "How long were you guys at the party?"

"I was there like all night. He disappeared to no where. I asked his sisters, you know, Alice and Rosalie, but they didn't know where he'd gone either." She sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to see him again. Maybe we can pick up from where we left off."

I listened to Jessica's babble in a daze. Edward had kissed Jessica. Edward had kissed me.

WHAT THE HELL?

When we'd gotten our food—all I got was some juice and pizza—, we sat down at a table with a bunch of our friends: Angela, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkey and Ben Cheney.

I engaged in a conversation half-heartedly with Mike. He had kind of been into me since I started Forks but it the feelings were unrequited. He was a fun guy though. As we talked, I scanned the room and found the Cullen's sitting at their own table by the back of hall. Rosalie and Alice were looking at some book; Edward looked up and caught my gaze.

We stared at each other for a moment. His lip twitched into a smile that I turned away from.

As the time for fifth period drew closer, we all began to get up from the table.

"Bella, Edward's over there!" Jessica squealed, staring pointedly in his direction.

I faked a smile. "Go talk to him,"

"No, he has to make the first move!" She blushed.

Jessica and a few others headed off out. I followed on with Angela.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked as we went to dump our trays.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. First day back and all,"

Angela nodded, obviously knowing I was lying. She was so insightful but nowhere near nosy like Jessica.

"Bella,"

I turned to the sound of my name, knowing who it was already.

Edward stood uncertainly, dressed in stylish clothes. Topped with his good looks and smouldering eyes, he did look like model material.

"How are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm great, how are you?" I replied coldly.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said timidly. "Bella, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." I said bluntly.

His eyes widened. "Why? What did I do?" he asked, alarmed.

"I know you made out with Jessica at the party," I said a little quietly.

"Bella, that was nothing, I was—"

"Whatever, Edward," I whirled with my tray and my not-so-finished juice bottle flew off. It landed with a smack against a white, stylish coat, orange seeping down.

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry—Rosalie." I gasped.

Rosalie had frozen, staring at the spilt juice on her very expensive looking coat. Her golden head rose slowly. Her light blue eyes were on fire.

Rosalie lunged forwards. "You fu—"

Edward stepped in like a lightning bolt, grabbing Rosalie. "Easy Rose, she didn't mean it. She didn't mean it."

"I'll show her what I mean!" Rosalie shrieked, struggling with Edward.

"Rosalie, it's not like the same as before!" Edward argued, trying to be quiet. Alice whizzed to his side, trying to help. "She didn't _mean_ it."

Rosalie seemed to stop. I looked around, aghast. The cafeteria was almost empty but those left were staring with their mouths open.

Edward stepped away from Rosalie but he kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so, so sorry," I apologised. "I didn't watch where I was going—"

Rosalie waved her hand. "Its fine," she said shortly, shrugging out of her coat. "Forget it." She hurried off in the direction of the washroom. Alice followed her, offering me a small smile as she passed.

I dumped my tray and picked up my stupid juice bottle, throwing it in the bin. Ugh, why did I have to be such a klutz? A day didn't go by where I didn't cause harm to myself or somebody else.

I walked quickly out of the cafeteria, aware of the eyes watching me. I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Bella, please, stop! We need to talk." Edward pleaded, grabbing my hand carefully.

I turned slowly, shrugging my hand out of his warm fingers. I stared at his sincere face.

"Meet me after school, by my truck." I hurried away.


	6. Cat Fights

_So sorry for these really shady, rare uploads!_

_I've just been lazy and writing other things and I just had practice exams which I've been recovering from with books and TV shows._

_Enough of my excuses, here is the next chapter which I hope you'll enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter right now so that will be up tomorrow. I have to go to bed like now because - yay me- I have school tomorrow and its half an hour away from midnight. Grr. Curse you A-levels _-_-

_Anyway, thank you for all who favourite and review; it means the world to me! As always, any mistakes are my own so please let me know of any typos. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**VI. Cat-Fights**

I watched Bella hurry away to her next lesson whilst the bell rang, my stomach feeling queasy. She seemed to have some incapability of walking without stumbling a little, despite nobody being in her way. Bella disappeared into a dull building. Forks High School severely lacked in its presentation. The buildings were all separated for different departments; the grounds were concrete and grey, with a few trees here and there to lift the spirits.

I pulled out my timetable and a map of the school. I had Spanish somewhere over _there._ I headed off to my lesson, feeling lost and confused. Bella hadn't smiled at me once. Did she hate me? What had Jessica told her? I didn't even remember kissing her at the party until Bella had mentioned it. So what if I had though? Bella had a boyfriend; was she going to try and play the moral card?

That wasn't fair. She was upset and hurt. I had been following the party momentum with Jessica.

I took my seat in class, right at the back. Nobody come to sit by me, which was cool. The class didn't have that many kids in it. I didn't really recognise anybody, just one quiet girl from my English class. She smiled at me friendlily; I waved back. I thought her name was Angela.

The teacher came in with a swirl of her scarlet skirt. She dropped some books and folders onto her desk and started spouting fluent Spanish. I looked at her wild, black hair, framing her olive face, and wondered idly what Alice would do to it if she had a pair of scissors.

My Spanish lesson was a bore. Most of my classes had been a bore. It was all introductory notes that required little challenging thoughts.

The bell rang for next period. I headed off to Biology. I managed to arrive without getting lost; I'd learnt a thing or two for new directions back in Chicago. We'd all learnt to walk fast down the roads nobody would notice us.

When I got to the class, it was nearly full. There was an empty table at the back of the class I walked swiftly towards. I sat down on the seat closest to the window, overlooking the wet fields. I turned my gaze to the front of the class. My stomach dropped when Bella walked in. She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Bella, over here!" a boy with blonde hair called to her.

Bella blinked out of her statue and walked towards the boy's table in the middle aisle, three desks up from mine.

"All right, settle down delinquents!" The teacher called. "As you all know, I'm the divine Mr. Samuels"—there was a sudden burst of coughing and snorts—"all right, no need to hurt my feelings." Mr Samuels sniffed. "I'm a sensitive young man,"

There was some laughter in the class. Mr. Samuels launched into the course outline. I stared at the back of Bella's brown head, feeling happy and scared all in one.

The lesson rolled by tediously. I watched Bella for the most of it. There were times when she turned her head to her left, almost as if she was going to look back at me. She would catch herself though and turn back to the front.

I was feeling nervous as the school day drew to a close. What would Bella say to me when we went to her truck? I probably had about ten minutes with her before mom came to pick us up— down the road from school of course.

When the end of day bell rang, I nervously packed my things away like everybody else. I hesitated when I was done, watching for Bella.

She walked swiftly towards the door. I thought she was going to leave but she turned back and nodded out the door to me. Then she disappeared out the class.

I grabbed my stuff and followed her footsteps. She was waiting for me halfway down the hall. When we caught eye contact, she began walking out the building. I followed her as she led me to her truck in the parking lot.

Bella opened her truck door and swung her bag in. I stopped a few feet away from her.

"So what happened with you and Jess?" Bella asked, turning to face me.

I shrugged. "We were dancing. We kissed. It was just a kiss at a party."

Bella didn't seem angry now. She seemed... worried. "So to you it was just a kiss?"

"Yes,"

"Well, you're going to have to explain that to Jessica because she thinks you guys are pretty much dating."

My eyes bulged. "She thinks—what?"

Bella shrugged. "Must've been some kiss to make her think you were dating."

"It was nothing like ours." I said before I knew what I was saying.

Bella froze. Then she looked at the ground. The guy who's black SUV I was standing in front of got in; I moved closer towards Bella, right in front of her. When she looked up, she jumped.

I gestured to the guy's SUV that was slowly crawling out of the spot.

Bella bit her pink lips, running her hand through her chestnut hair. "You... y-you have to forget about that kiss." She stammered. "It was a mistake. I was hurt and upset. You were being so nice to me."

"It couldn't have been a mistake if you kept coming back for more." I urged in a low voice; everybody was coming to their cars.

Bella looked at me, shocked. "I- I di-didn't know what I was doing, okay?" She tried to be defensive.

"I don't buy that. Neither of us was drunk. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy those _kisses_ as much as I did."

"Edward, we never should have kissed!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" A loud shrieked assaulted my ears.

I whipped around and found Jessica standing right behind us.

"Crap," I heard Bella whisper.

Jessica, all five foot short-something of her, was staring at us with enraged light eyes. "You guys kissed? When? I mean what the hell, Bella?" she shrieked, staring at Bella now. "I told you I liked him and you go and kiss him? I mean like what the HELL? I thought you had Jacob. I mean like, can't you keep your hands off—"

"Stop talking to her like that." I said sharply. Jessica stopped, glaring at me. "I kissed Bella, after the party. It was a one-off."

Jessica seemed to tremble. "You kiss me and then you go off with her? What kind of a jerk are you?"

"Jess, neither of us was thinking straight—"

"Oh, please!" Jessica scoffed. "You have a boyfriend. How the hell can you forget that?"

A crowd had begun to draw towards us. "Jess, let's talk about this somewhere else," Bella said, noticing too.

"No! I want to talk about it now!" She stepped threateningly towards Bella. "I was going on and _on_ about him all day and you never thought to mention you kissed him? You didn't think I should know?"

"Jess, it didn't mean anything to me! It was a stupid little kiss." Bella tried to reason.

I felt my stomach drop. _It didn't mean anything._

"I never would've pegged you down as a slut, Bella but bravo, you fooled us all." Jessica spat.

"What the hell is your problem?" I roared. Jessica jumped at my voice. "Did you not hear her? _I _kissed _her!_ I don't even get why you're getting all pissed off, it's not like I cheated on you! Or is that it? Did you think we were dating? Believe me; I never would've let it get that far."

Jessica froze, looking at me like I had slapped her.

Out of nowhere, her hand rose and she slapped me hard across my left cheek. I staggered back with surprise, clutching my stinging cheek.

"Jessica, what the hell—" Bella started towards Jessica but she was struck across the face too.

Bella froze and glared at Jessica. Suddenly she lunged towards her and her fist slammed into Jessica's face.

There was a crowd gasp as the girls began throwing fists and hands at each other. I lunged in between them, holding Bella back, turning her away from Jessica as the blonde boy in our biology class grabbed Jessica back at the same time.

"Bella, stop," I urged as she struggled against me. "You're better than this."

Bella fell slack in my arms and told me to let her go. We turned to see Jessica being soothed by the blonde guy, who had a restraining hand around her wrist. I looked past them and saw around fifty odd kids ogling.

Jessica turned, the boy's hand kept her back. She looked at his hand, annoyed, and spat out, "We're so through, Bel—"

"Bella?" A different voice finished off Jessica's sentence.

Oh, _great! _ Was this some sort of cheap teen movie? Enter Jacob.

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded, looking worriedly at Bella's red cheek and glaring accusatorily at Jessica.

It was like the crowd actually took a gasp.

Jessica laughed; it was an evil sound. "Wouldn't you like to know, Jacob?"

"Jessica!" Bella sounded disgusted.

"You want to lie to him as well?"

"Lie to me about what?" Jacob demanded, his eyes swivelling between the girls.

"Unlike you Jessica I'm in a relationship and we tell each other the truth," Bella hissed.

Jessica's glare faltered. She looked disappointed. "And you're okay with that are you Jacob?"

Jacob looked at Jessica in disgust. "You're trying to break me up with my girlfriend? Haven't you got any dignity?"

"So it doesn't bother you that she kissed Edward?" Jessica demanded, trying to relight the embers of the fading fire.

Jacob froze; he finally saw me in the middle of the girls. Bella seemed to freeze to; hadn't she told Jacob I was the one she'd kissed?

Jacob took a step towards me; Bella's hands whipped up to pull him back by his arm.

"You did it too," Bella hissed lowly; I just heard her. "I didn't go after Lauren so don't you dare."

Jacob's angry eyes sparked out as Bella plead with him urgently. He looked back up at me, his black eyes cold and fierce. "Stay away from _my_ girlfriend." He turned away, taking Bella's hand. "Come on, Bells, let's go."

Jessica gaped after them as Jacob got into Bella's truck in the driver's seat. He gunned the red monster to life. I stepped away as they rumbled away, feeling the eyes of everybody else on me.

"Way to start your first day," Alice's voice chirped in my ear.

I turned around to find Alice grinning at me. Rosalie was coming up, glaring at me. Oh, great. Jessica had been taken away by the blonde guy; the crowd had begun to disperse now.

"What happened to low profile?" Rosalie hissed.

I shrugged and began walking towards the exit. The girls followed after me.

"So what exactly was that all over?" Alice demanded, bouncing in between me and Rosalie. "From what the crowd was whispering you've been kissing every girl in town."

I rolled my eyes. "Every girl in town would've been fun."

"Ha!" Rosalie scoffed.

"So, tell us!" Alice whined as we turned left from the school gates.

"What's there to tell?" I shrugged. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Says the red mark on your cheek," Rosalie relied impetuously.

"Jessica got mad; I guess I deserved it." I absent-mindedly rubbed my still stinging cheek.

"Will you just tell us what happened?" Alice nearly shrieked. "Jacob looked ready to knock your lights out!"

I sighed and glared at her for a moment. "It was at the night party last week where I was dancing with Jessica—"

"You kissed that midget?" Rosalie inquired, torn between sarcasm and amusement.

I shrugged. "It was a party. We were dancing. We kissed. End of,"

"What about Bella?" Alice asked.

I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "She and Jacob had a fight at the party. Her leg was all bandaged so I drove her home again. I don't know: we just sort of kissed."

"How do you sort of just kiss somebody?" Alice wondered, confused.

"I don't know, you just do," I said defensively.

"She has a boyfriend and she kisses you?" Rosalie looked at me, disappointed and disgusted.

"I kissed her first," I said in Bella's defence.

"First?" Rosalie's eyes widened. "How many more times have you kissed her?"

"It was just that one time!" I said, and then mumbled, "For a long time..."

We came to a stop at the corner of the road mom was coming to pick us up from. The girls rounded on me.

Alice was first to burst out. "She has a boyfriend—"

Rosalie growled. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile—"

"Have you seen the size of him?"

"We can't afford to make enemies here, especially on the first day!"

"What if Jessica gets all vengeful and starts digging around?"

"If anybody so much as gets a whiff, then so help me—"

"What if we won't be invited to any more parties at La Push?"

"Okay, stop yelling at me!" I protested. "Jeez,"

The girls quietened and stared at me reproachfully. The sound of a car rolling up got us to turn around and see mom driving up. She stopped in front of us, idling on the road. I got into the back with Alice and Rosalie got in the front.

"How was your first day?" mom asked cheerfully as we snapped our belts on.

"Ask Edward," Rosalie replied dryly, turning to smirk and glare at me in one: I called it Rosalie's _smare_.

"Edward?" Mom questioned.

"It was a boring day," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, completely uneventful," Rosalie muttered.

"How was your day, Mom?" I asked before she could question what was going on.

"It was good," mom said cheerfully. "I met some people at the grocery store: they seemed to sniff the newcomer to town right away."

"Did you make friends then?" Alice asked.

"I did," she said, taking a right on the road that would lead us to our secluded home. "You're all going to have to help me get the house ready."

"How comes?" Rosalie wondered.

"We're having some people over for dinner, the ones I met in the grocery store."

"How many people?" she demanded.

"Only three," Mom said. "It's just one man and his two kids. They're all around your age so you can make some new friends too!"

"Who are his kids?" Alice enquired excitedly.

"Well, he has a son and a daughter. I've invited over Chief Charlie Swan."

I froze. Alice turned to gape at me, her eyes huge. Rosalie looked around and _smared_ at me.

Oh, crap.


	7. Decisions, Decisions

_A/N: Yay! New chapter!_

_This one is all Bella's POV and slightly more meditative... _

_I've been wondering what Bella should decide and I got bored with waiting it out so this is me, speeding things up :)_

_I'm lousy at predicting my story's ends but I'm estimating at least three or four more chapters. I think. lol_

_Any how, here you go. Thanks to everybody for sticking with this story. Your favourite's and reviews mean so much to me it's unreal. _

_As always, mistakes are my own so please let me know of any typo's. x_

* * *

**VII. Decisions, Decisions...**

The silence was deafening as Jacob drove me home. The radio stayed switched off; the windows were rolled up against the cold day. The cab of my truck contained the most awkward, nerve-racking silence known to man.

Jacob parked in the driveway, turning the ignition off with steady, tan hands. He sat back in a resigned way. I didn't know if he would ever open his mouth so I opened mine.

"Jacob, tell me what's going through your head." I said sombrely.

"Everybody pretty much knows you and _him_ kissed," he sighed, turning to look at me. His black eyes were sad.

"So what does that matter?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I just hate the feeling of everybody knowing our business."

"Well they don't know about Lauren so count your self lucky. I'm the one who looks like the cheating whore,"

"Don't call your self a whore!" Jacob snapped. "You're not one,"

I fell silent and watched him as he stared at me. His face went from angry to sullen to sad. Jacob reached across and held my hand in his. "How did the whole confrontation thing happen, anyway?" he asked, playing gently with my fingers.

"Jessica started shouting at me and Edward and a crowd gathered." I replied slowly.

"How did she find out about what happened?" Jacob's dark brows furrowed.

I bit my lip and cringed inwardly. "Edward and I were talking about what happened. We were just clearing things up," I said quickly as Jacob stiffened. "Jessica overheard,"

He dropped my hand. "What exactly were you clearing up?"

I pulled my hands together on my lap. "He wanted to know what the deal was. We made it clear it was a one-off and that we should just forget it ever happened."

Jacob relaxed a little. "Is that what you're going to do: forget it ever happened?"

"Yes," I replied quickly.

Jacob seemed relieved. "So have you made up your mind then?"

"About...?" I hedged.

"Us,"

"Oh."

There was another silence as we stared at each other, black eyes into brown. I thought about Jacob and how much he made me smile, how I'd get butterflies when he did or said something tender; the first time I saw him, pushing his dad's wheelchair into our house. I thought he was such a sweet hero.

"Well?" Jacob prompted, looking at me softly now.

"I... don't know."

"What don't you know?" Jacob demanded.

"About us,"

"Why? Why is it _so_ hard for you to decide if you want to stay with me? It's been a few days; how much more time do you need?"

I squirmed in my seat, looking at him nervously. "It's not as easy that—"

"Why is it so hard for you?" Jacob's voice was rising. "It's not like we're a married couple; we didn't sleep with anybody! It was just two kisses; two mistakes! I want to forget about it, but why don't you?"

"Of course I want to forget about it, Jacob!" I protested, glaring at him. "I wish it had never happened!"

"So tell me that you want me," he challenged, leaning dangerously close.

I leaned back and let distant air fill in between us. "I... I..."

"What changed so much, Bella?" Jacob demanded: his voice was on the verge of being a shout. "Why are you so unsure you want to be with me?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't want to. "I don't know," I whispered.

Jacob sighed. "If you don't know now then..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

Jacob met my eyes with a solid stare. "I'll meet you tomorrow after school. I want your final decision."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" My mouth fell open.

"I shouldn't have to," he countered, a spark of anger igniting in his eyes. "You should know whether you want to be with me or not."

"You should be able to wait more than a few days!"

"W-wait for what?" He spluttered. "Either you want me now or you never will again."

"Jacob it's not as simple as that!"

"That's why I'm giving you a night to sleep on it."

Anger began seeping up my spine. "Do you want me to tell you no? Is this your way of getting out of this easy, is that what this is?"

Jacob's face blanched. "No, no, of course not,"

"So why are you forcing me to make such a hasty decision?"

"Because I'm scared," Jacob shouted, "I'm scared you don't want to be with me and I'd rather hear it now, instead of two or three weeks later!"

A blast of silence fell in the truck. Jacob and I stared at each other: unsure; wary; scared.

"What's happened to us?" I whispered.

"You can tell me tomorrow." Jacob touched my hand for a moment, stroking it once with his warm thumb before hopping agilely out of my truck.

I watched Jacob leave through my rear view mirror. I wondered how he was going to get home but there was an idling car waiting for him. He got into one of his friend's car; it looked like Embry but I couldn't be sure. When the blue car had driven away, I made my way out of the truck and into my home. There were no sounds of life as I entered the hallway. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer, took a spoon and fell into the sofa in the living room. I switched the TV on and put it on a rerun episode of Friends.

I was in full teenage-depression mode when Emmet came home. I was binging on chocolate ice cream and watching TV shows I had watched way too many times before. Emmet looked at my slouched form to the TV, his facial expression alarmed.

"What happened with Jacob? Are you okay?" Emmet demanded, striding over to me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, shovelling more chocolate ice cream into my mouth. I was refusing to think about Jacob right now. I couldn't.

"But—"

"How was your day?" I asked pointedly.

Emmet sighed. "It was boring," he said, plopping down beside me. "I can't wait for dinner. What are we having?" he looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to being the cook. It had been like that even when Emmet and I had lived with our mom; Renée and I might be alike in features but when it came to cooking, my mom had dangerous hands. It had been a sunny day when I had taken over the kitchen from her.

"I don't know," I spooned more ice cream into my mouth. "Let's order pizza," I said with my mouth full.

"Having ice cream and pizza in the same day: are you comfort eating?" Emmet raised his brows.

"No," I replied sullenly, loading more ice cream onto the spoon.

"What happened with Jacob?" he asked firmly.

"Nothing!"

"Cut the crap, Bells. Tell me!"

I sighed. He'd probably hear it all sooner or later. "The reason Jacob and I have been rocky these past few days is because..." I reluctantly filled Emmet in on the argument Jacob and I had; the two mistakes and kisses which he vaguely knew about; and then I told him it was Edward that I had kissed.

Emmet's eyes bulged. "You and Edward Cullen kissed?" he all but yelped.

I groaned. "Yes,"

We both fell silent for a moment.

"And Jacob kissed Lauren?"

My stomach twisted into knots. I looked around the mint walls of the living room morosely. "Yup,"

"What a great couple you are," he muttered.

"Tell me about it,"

"Well, at least you and Jacob told each other the truth." He said comfortingly.

"Yeah but Edward kissed Jessica at the party and she overheard us talking about our kiss: by tomorrow the whole of Forks High School will know about me and Edward."

"Edward kissed Jessica as well?" Emmet scoffed. "I thought he had more class,"

"Leave Jess alone," I protested half-heartedly.

He shook his head. "Man, this is like a bad teen movie. Jacob kissed Lauren. Edward kissed Jessica. You kissed Edward." Emmet laughed. "It must be fun to be in your world,"

"Bite me," I said gloomily.

Emmet grinned. "So what are you going to do about Jacob?"

"Please don't ask me that. I don't even want to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know _what_ to do." I admitted.

Emmet frowned at me for a minute. "Are you really willing to throw away your relationship with Jacob for a guy you don't even know?"

"It's not for Edward! I just don't understand what I want anymore."

"Do you have feelings for Edward?" Emmet asked seriously.

My stomach swirled with fear and butterflies as I pictured Edward's face. I sighed and bit my lip. "I don't know,"

"Which means you do but you wish you didn't," He deciphered.

"Emmet!" I whined.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, Bells," Emmet patted my shoulder with a comforting hand.

"Tell me what to do," I pleaded.

He sighed. "You know I can't do that. This is your decision; your life. If you don't feel sure about Jacob anymore then tell him that."

"If I tell him that, then it's over." I said morosely.

"Do you want to be with him?"

I studied my hands intently. "Jacob makes me feel so happy but when he was drunk, he really hurt me, but that was only _because_ he was drunk. Now there's Edward and, I don't know. He made me feel different, in a good way."

"Has Jacob ever made you feel like Edward did?" Emmet asked seriously.

"Not exactly," I felt a blush blooming on my cheeks as I remembered the heated kisses Edward and I had shared.

Emmet looked at my solemnly for a minute. "Well, how long have you and Jacob been together?"

"Two months," I said.

"That's quite a lot, considering we got here in June." Emmet said, mock punching me in the shoulder. "I'm surprised you guys lasted this long when you barely knew each other. He's a stupid drunk but who isn't? Jacob is a year younger after all but that doesn't matter with you guys. You've always been solid and we all know he can't keep away from you."

I guess Emmet was right. When we'd moved to Forks in June, Jacob and his dad had come to visit us the next day. They were old family friends and I vaguely remembered Jacob and his older, twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel; they'd both moved out to college. I got on okay with the twins but Jacob and I had clicked. He came back with his dad the next day and the next; we were with each other pretty much all day and night until he kissed me a month after we'd been friends. It was so easy being with him; I hadn't thought twice when he'd asked me to be his girlfriend.

"I need to go shower," Emmet said, snapping me out of my reverie. "Catch you later,"

"Okay," I said.

Emmet disappeared upstairs. I took my tub of ice cream to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching the back lawn from the window.

I'd had one boyfriend before, in Phoenix. His name was Nathan and we'd been in our freshman year. He was in a few my classes and in December we started dating. It lasted like a month. We departed the relationship as friends who were too awkward to be together. Since then, I'd barely given much thought to relationships, preferring just to crush on guys from a distance. With Jacob though, the pull to him had been fun and he made me feel young. I rarely felt the age difference, only when he was drunk which happened every once in a while at a party.

Jacob was still so mature in an outgoing way. Edward was just as mature though in a more mysterious, brooding way that made me want to know more about him.

Emmet thought I had feelings for Edward but did I? Was the uneasy feeling in my stomach when I saw him the result of butterflies or nerves from what had happened between us? I wanted to know more about him, find out what kind of a guy he was. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, though. He was so sweet and funny; he could always cheer me up just by flashing a smile. He had such an uplifting, bouncy personality. Edward was a pool of secrets; I could see it in his sultry, emerald eyes and it made me want to decipher every little thing about him. But was it really worth ruining what I had with Jacob for a stranger?

I prepared dinner, chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables, and thought about what I should do. My dad, Charlie, came home whilst I was loading the vegetables into the oven.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me. "Smells good,"

"Hey, Dad," I grinned. "Everything I cook always smells good."

Charlie chuckled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. I had his chocolate brown eyes; Jacob said he loved the colour of my eyes...

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, startled.

I forced a smile on from the painful look that had taken over my face. "Yeah, um, yeah,"

Charlie nodded slowly. He wasn't really the comforting father or one to pry: he didn't really know how to. "So did you hear about the newcomers in town?"

My stomach plummeted. "Yeah, I heard,"

"I hear there are three kids; two are in your year and one's a senior." Charlie said, shrugging out of his police jacket.

"Mm," I bent down to the oven to poke the chicken breasts around.

"Well, if you see them around, talk to them if you can." Charlie liked me and Emmet to be model citizens of Forks, given that he was the Chief of Police here. "I'm sure you remember what it was like to be a newcomer to Forks. Make them feel welcome,"

"Of course, Dad," I said, straightening up. If only he knew how welcome I had made Edward feel. Ugh.

"Well, I'll get out of your way," Charlie said awkwardly.

"I'll call you when dinner's done,"

He smiled and ambled out of the kitchen. I heard him go upstairs, presumably to get changed out of his uniform.

I thought cooking would be a distraction but I couldn't stop thinking. I couldn't even enjoy dinner properly, although Emmet and Charlie were yapping on about some football game that had clearly upset their male pride.

When dinner was done and cleared up by Emmet, I sat morosely in my room. I went to sleep early, hoping I'd wake up with some solution to the mess I had created.

* * *

The next day at school was down right annoying. I noticed people were staring at me now and whispering. I didn't really pay much mind to them: I was more concerned about my Spanish class. I was only thankful that though I sat next to Jessica, we all had our own desks. At least that was something.

When my fourth period class came around, I was one of the first ones there. This was good and bad. I slipped through the desks and into my seat, pulling my books out slowly from my bag. I didn't really want to look up when Jessica came in.

By the time all the desks had been filled, I was well aware of the murmuring going on around me. Sentences of about four different conversations floated in and out of my ears.

"Did you hear what she did?"

"No way, Bella wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend!"

"Pfft, Jessica is so stuck up. She deserves this seeing as she likes to gossip so much,"

"_Bella_ kissed another guy? I swear she's like a virgin?"

"So what, it was just one kiss! Her boyfriend knew already apparently."

"This Edward guy seems like such a perv,"

"At least he's seriously _hot._"

"Why would he want to kiss _Bella Swan_, when she's got a boyfriend?"

"Shh! What if she hears us?"

"Isn't Jessica in this class too? Ohmygod, there she is!"

I looked up to the door to see Jessica strut it, her face set in a tight mask of _piss off._ She looked at me and her eyes narrowed with anger.

I looked back at her steadily as she walked into the classroom in her heels, the sound of them clicking loudly against the wooden floor as everybody stayed silent and watched her. Jessica took her time taking her seat, keeping her back turned to me.

I focussed my sight straight ahead, just as our teacher came in.

"Ten bucks they start a fight," somebody from behind whispered.

"Ten bucks Bella kicks the crap out of Jessica,"

"Jessica looks stronger,"

"Bella looks stronger!"

"If I was Edward, I'd have kissed Bella too."

That was how the rest of the lesson carried on. My face was seriously red throughout the whole lesson as Spanish verbs and English gossip swirled around me. Some of the guys had even asked Miss how to say "You kissed the same guy."

When the lesson was finished, Jessica was one of the first people to storm out. I gathered my things and traipsed towards the lunch hall with great trepidation.

"Bella," I turned to the sound of my name. A short, slim figure bounded towards me with inky black, spiky hair. It was Alice Cullen.

"Oh, hey, Alice,"

"How are you?" she asked cheerfully, walking in step with me towards the cafeteria.

"I'm great," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alice giggled lightly. "I just wanted to say, I know what happened with Edward and I don't think any differently of you for it. So like no hard feelings,"

I relaxed a little. "Thanks. I thought you were coming to yell at me to keep my hands off Edward."

"That would be my job," a sardonic voice interrupted.

Alice and I turned around to see Rosalie, glaring at me with delicately lined eyes.

"Rosalie, shut up," Alice said.

"No," Rosalie replied calmly. "If anybody does anything to Edward because of you and your stupid little friend, I will make sure you pay—"

"Quit it, Rosalie!" Alice hissed, grabbing Rosalie's wrist. "Let's go sit down."

Rosalie let Alice tug her away, throwing an acidic glare at me as she went. Alice mouthed "Sorry!" to me; I smiled meekly in return.

"Hey, Bella, come sit down," Angela had appeared by my side with a tray of food large enough for two. "And yes, this is for you too,"

I smiled. "Thanks,"

Angela led us to a small table near the large windows. "How's it going then?" she asked as we took our seats.

I sighed. "Not too bad, I guess."

"Here," she pushed the tray towards me. "Have whatever you want,"

"Thanks," I picked up a fork and speared some pasta. "How's Jess doing?"

Angela shrugged and took a muffin. "Her ego is so bruised its unreal. Everyone's trying to figure out why she's so hurt when they were never dating."

"I guess she's got a right to be upset; imagine kissing a guy and then he went and kissed somebody else." I shook my head at how bizarre this all was.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Angela offered me a smile. "How are things between you and Jacob?"

I sighed. "It's a bit weird but he wants to put it all behind us—"

"Hey, Bella, what's it like cheating on your boyfriend?" a nasally voice asked very loudly.

I looked up to see the stick thin figure of Lauren Mallory. She had eyes that were dark green and hair the colour of corn silk. I thought of her as Evil Barbie.

"What's your problem, Lauren?" Angela demanded, standing up.

"Not with you, Ang," Lauren said calmly, even smiling at Angela. "I just want to know what kind of a bitch would cheat on such a great guy. Jacob doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Before I knew what had happened, I was off my chair and pushing into Lauren. She staggered back as I advanced on her, grabbing her by her pink jacket.

"Let me go!" Lauren demanded, struggling to pry my hands off her jacket. It was no use; my grip was too strong.

"Bella stop!" Angela urged, tugging on my arm.

I ignored her and shook Lauren. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me about cheating?" I yelled in her face.

"Let me go!" She screamed, fear encroaching on her face.

"You think Jacob didn't tell me what happened?" I shouted, shaking her vigorously again.

Lauren froze.

"That's right! My boyfriend and I are so honest with each other that _he_ told _me_ that you kissed him at the party!"

There was a collective gasp. I looked up to see a large circle had formed all around us. Oh, crap.

"I don't know w-what your t-talking about," Lauren stammered angrily.

I let go of her jacket for a second. Lauren froze again as my hand flew up and struck her hard against the face.

"I know I screwed up but don't you _dare_ try and tell me I hurt Jacob when he did the same thing with you!" I was shaking with anger. Lauren was clutching her red cheek, shrinking back in case I struck her again.

"Bella, come on," It was Angela, tugging on my arm.

I threw Lauren a contemptuous look before Angela guided me away from the scene, taking me outside. She led us to a quiet corner near the soggy green field and sat me down on a slightly damp bench. "Are you feeling all right?" Angela asked, standing before me.

I shrugged. "Sorry,"

"You don't have to apologise to me," Angela said kindly, huddling herself in her leather jacket. "That was quite something."

I sighed and leaned back against the table edge. "She was _asking_ for it!" I pulled my jacket tighter around me and looked up at Angela's sharp, concerned face. Dark hair fell around in chocolate swirls as she looked down at me.

"I can't believe she kissed Jacob," Angela said quietly.

"Then she has the nerve to try and make me feel like some slut? I was upset and confused; what's her excuse?" I ranted.

"What were you upset about?" she asked.

I looked down at my hands. "Jacob said some stuff. I guess I was acting out."

Angela gathered that was as much as she was getting out of me. She wasn't somebody who liked to pry; she only asked what she sensed was helpful. "So what are you doing about it all now? Are you going to patch things up with Jessica?"

"Jessica can do whatever she wants." I said, standing up. "I'm not really bothered about being her friend, right now."

We started to walk back towards the main buildings. "That's all right then. What about Edward and Jacob?"

"Jacob and I agreed we both made stupid mistakes. We're moving on,"

"That's so great!" Angela sounded so pleased. "Aw, Bella, you're so lucky to have such a stable relationship."

I smiled meekly. "It's a relationship worth saving. Jacob means so much to me. I don't want to risk what we have for anyone."

Angela beamed. "That's so good. I wish Ben thought like you did," she pulled a face.

I laughed at that. Angela had been secretly crushing on Ben Cheney for the past few months. They were good friends and they had something about them. Ben was a scrawny, comic-book nerd with a bubbly personality and a cute face. Standing next to Angela with her sweet and smoky look, they were adorable but neither of them had found the courage to admit their feelings to each other. We walked around the school, talking about her feelings for Ben. It was so nice to hear somebody else's dramas.

"What have you got next anyway?" Angela asked me as we neared our lockers.

"Gym," I said venomously, just as the bell rang. Gym bored me. And I sucked at it. "You?"

Angela grinned. "I've got Spanish,"

"I'll catch you later, then," I said, pulling my gym bag out of my locker and then slamming it shut.

"By the way, thanks for talking with me today," Angela gave me a quick hug.

"Any time, Ang," I grinned and we headed our separate ways.

I was stared at more than I had this morning when I got to Gym. Nobody spoke to me though; everybody looked a bit scared. I found it kind of amusing. We were doing track today so there wasn't much need for socialising. After Gym, I headed off to Biology, my stomach already gnawing at me. I hadn't even seen Edward today, at all.

When I got to the Biology Lab, Edward was seated at the back, his head down. I took my seat next to Mike, who asked me twenty-one questions about what happened with Lauren. I got more stares in class and I was aware again of the murmuring going on around me between our teacher's lecturing.

I felt like such a piranha. When the bell rang, I was the first to shoot out the door. I had to stop by my locker to grab some books and then I was out to the car park as fast as I could walk. My stomach was painfully aware that Jacob was going to either be calling me now or coming here.

My comforting red truck eased my nerves as I hopped in and gunned the machine to life. I drove out of the car park smoothly, feeling relieved to be away from the murmurs and judgemental stares of my fellow, nosy students.

Luckily for me, it had started to drizzle just as I drove away from school. I was rolling by steadily in my truck as traffic had oozed onto the road, courtesy of all the school kids and our cars. I decided to take a short cut down a quieter road and took a right off the cluttered street. My truck was easily ambling down the road whilst I looked briefly out the windows and I spotted a familiar figure. The person was leaning face forward into a tree, shaking.

Something made me stop the truck in front of him. Something pulled me out of my truck and made me walk up to Edward. He heard me and turned around, blinking in surprise at my appearance.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed at his tearing eyes.

Edward blinked angrily. "Nothing,"

"It doesn't look like nothing—"

"Don't start acting like you care!" Edward suddenly yelled.

I jumped in shock.

His emerald eyes were on fire. "You treat me like a— like an invalid since what happened and now you want to be my friend?"

"I—I—"

"Thanks to you and your girlfriend Jessica, everybody thinks I'm either a sick jerk or a legend for getting off with two girls!" He jabbed a finger at me. "Everybody's acting like I'm some great predator when you have a boyfriend and Jessica is a fucking social climber! I'm so _sick_ of people pointing fingers at me! We moved here to get away from people judging us and it's like being back there again!" Edward growled and towered over me, shaking with rage.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, frozen.

Edward seemed to dissolve at my words. His head dropped and I heard a traitor sob hitch from his throat.

The pull was natural, instinctual. I stepped towards him and put my arms around his trembling body. Edward stood rigid for a moment before he hugged me back, trying to hold his tears in. I pressed my face against his shoulder and breathed in his warmth and sunshine; I felt so at ease in his arms. My mind seemed to haze over until an angry cry dragged me out of his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jacob roared in my face, yanking me from Edward's arms.

I froze from the sight of Jacob appearing out of nowhere. I looked around and saw Embry in his car, idling on the curb behind my truck. His mouth was hanging open.

"J-Jacob I can explain," I stuttered.

"The hell you can!" He exclaimed, dropping my hand like acid.

I looked from Jacob's enraged, russet face to Edward's astounded, porcelain face. I was suddenly aware of Jacob's brawny build and Edward's hidden muscles beneath his clothes. The boys glared at each other, ready for a fight in a matter of seconds.

Crap.


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

_A/N: This next chapter is a strange mix of violence and bonding. I can definitely see the end in sight._

_It's also in Edward and Jacob's POV._

_I love Jacob and Edward so sad times for Bella with having to choose. I'm making it easier for her here though because she needs a bit of a shove to keep this story going._

_As always, please let me know of any typo errors :) _

_Thank you all for taking your time to read my rambling ^_^ Please review to let me know your thoughts and how to improve (:_

_xo_

* * *

**VIII. Please Don't Leave Me**

There was a heated moment of silence as Jacob glared at me. Bella stood in between us, her back to me. Suddenly, Jacob lunged for me, shoving Bella side. His hands slammed into my chest as he pushed me back into the tree. I lost my bearings for a moment; then I realised Jacob had me pinned hard against the tree. I shoved him back, sending him stumbling back with surprise.

"Stop it!" Bella rushed to keep Jacob back. "Please,"

"Get out of my way," he growled, pushing her aside again.

"Don't touch her like that!" I snarled as Bella stumbled again from Jacob's force.

"Don't tell me what to do, you dick!" Jacob roared, shoving me at the chest.

I shoved him back. "What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged, looming into his face. We stood nose to nose, our heated breaths fanning between us.

"Don't do this!" Bella got in between us again, pushing Jacob back. "Please!"

"Stop it, Bella!" Jacob yelled, shoving past her to get to me, his fist raised.

I readied myself to block his fist—I'd learnt a thing or two about street fights from Chicago—but Bella got in the way. She came out of nowhere as Jacob's fist flew from his arm. It should have hit me but it didn't. It didn't.

Bella fell to the ground like a puppet with her strings cut off. She landed on her side, her body making an audible smack against the concrete ground.

"Shit!" I dropped to her side as she groaned on to her back. "Bella?"

Bella groaned again, clutching her pale hand to her right eye. "Ow," she whimpered.

"Oh shit, Bella I'm so sorry!" Jacob reached out to her but she cowered away from him. He froze.

"Let me see your eye, Bella," I said, reaching out to her slowly. She let me touch her hand, warmth prickling on the surface as our skin touched. I carefully peeled her hand away from her right eye and stifled a gasp. Jacob swore.

Bella's eye was half swollen shut, an angry red bruise encircling the skin around her bloodshot, brown eye.

"What the hell happened?"

We all turned around to see Alice, her mouth gaping open. Rosalie stood behind her, eyes widened with shock. Jacob's friend had joined the party too, staring at us all agape.

"I need to take you to the hospital," Jacob said, reaching out to pick Bella up by her arms.

She shrank away from him. "No, I don't want to go,"

"Jacob, just go home." I said angrily, looking up at his towering form with detest.

"How about you shut the hell up?" He snapped.

"Both of you shut up," Bella said angrily, struggling to get off the ground.

I sprung up and offered her a hand. She let me pull her up. I couldn't keep my eyes off her face; the red bruise stuck out like a neon light against her porcelain skin.

"What happened?" Alice asked again, coming towards Bella.

"Nothing," Bella mumbled. "I need to go home," she walked forward and stumbled; Alice caught her around the waist.

"Whoa, there," Alice steadied her. "I don't think you should drive,"

"It's just a stupid punch in the eye. I'm fine," Bella shrugged out of Alice's hold and headed towards her truck.

"Bells, let me take you home," Jacob said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Bella screamed, yanking her arm away from Jacob. "Just go away."

Jacob's hand fell like lead. He stared at Bella in shock. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"I told you to not to fight," she said, her voice wavering. "I told you!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded.

Bella turned away from him and traipsed to her truck.

"Edward," Rosalie spoke, appearing at my side, "Take Bella home. She can barely see out of her eye," she patted my arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, take her home," Alice said sombrely.

I looked at them unsurely but they nodded. "Just go," Rosalie gave me a shove towards Bella fumbling to open her door.

I went to Bella, throwing Jacob an angry glare as I passed his crestfallen face.

"Bella," I called her as I approached, not wanting to scare her.

Bella looked around to me. "What?"

"I'm driving," I told her, attempting to grin but the sight of her swollen eye made my gut coil. I had half a mind to hit Jacob twice as hard.

Bella sighed and shrugged. I got the door open for her and she got in, hopping over to the passenger side in the cab. I hopped in after her, and turned the ignition. I looked out of the window to see Jacob staring at us dejectedly, his friend standing beside him uncertainly. Rosalie and Alice stood at the side, both whispering together.

I hit the gas and drove as fast as I could get the truck to go. Bella stayed quiet, her head burrowed in her hands except for when I asked for directions. I thought she was crying but I couldn't be sure; her hair was all over her face. The drizzle of rain we'd been outside in turned into hard pelting water as I neared Bella's house.

"We're here," I announced, parking the truck in her driveway.

Bella sniffed heavily but stayed where she was. I sat still for a minute before I decided to get out. I walked over to her door and opened it. I gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"Bella," I whispered.

Her face was blotched with tears and her hair was a mess. She was still gorgeous. I pushed her hair softly away from her face, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping a tear away from her cheek with my thumb. "We shouldn't have tried to fight each other."

Bella's lips trembled; more tears seeped out of her eyes.

I took her hands then and helped her out of the truck. "Here are your keys," I dropped them into her hands.

"How are you going to get home?" she asked, wiping her left eye.

"I'll call my mom," I said. "Can I help you clean up your eye?" I asked; I didn't want to assume I could just waltz into her home.

Bella shrugged and led the way up to her front door. She let us in and went upstairs. I wasn't sure what to do so I followed after her when she paused to look behind at the top of the stairs. Bella went to a door I knew wasn't her bedroom: it was the bathroom. The white-tiled bathroom was big enough for about three people to walk around in it. Bella went straight to the mirror hanging above the ceramic sink. She stopped and gasped, cursing.

Her hands reached out to touch the swollen mess in her eye. She jumped and swore again.

"You need some ice," I said, standing in the doorway. "Or a lot of ice," I amended.

"It's in the kitchen," Bella replied, glancing at the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom.

I let her brush past me and lead the way down to the kitchen. Bella found a clean towel and got ice from the freezer.

"Is it me or is this like déjà vu?" I said as Bella wrapped the towel around ice.

She laughed and then turned to look at me. "Your bruise isn't showing though," her brows furrowed. "I'd totally forgotten about it, actually."

"That's because Alice is handy with make-up," I said, absently rubbing the foundation that covered the bruise on the corner of my right eye. "I didn't want to get my parents worried."

Bella grimaced. "Oh, crap, what am I going to tell my dad?"

"The truth, maybe," I suggested, going over to Bella.

I took the ice pack from her hand and tilted her chin up, gently edging the ice on to her eye. Bella jumped and muttered, "Ouch." I pressed the pack as lightly as I could against her eye, trying not to cause her more pain.

"If I tell my dad what happened, I have to tell him _why._" Bella griped. "I don't suppose Alice could work her magic on my eye?"

I chuckled. "I seriously doubt any amount of make up can cover this all,"

Bella stared reproachfully at me with her open eye. "Ugh, great,"

I kept the ice pack pressed gingerly against Bella's eye, looking at her curiously. I was so close to her again; I remembered what had happened the last time we'd been in this kitchen.

Bella seemed to know what I was thinking and looked down, her cheeks reddening.

Just then, my pocket vibrated. Bella took the ice pack from me as I pulled out my phone. It was Alice.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Edward," Alice replied. "We need Bella's address. Rosalie's driving,"

"How comes Rosalie's driving?"

"Mom wanted to go home first and fix up the house. Dad invited some people over for dinner."

"Oh, right," I turned to Bella. "What's your address again?"

Bella recited the details and I repeated after her.

"Got it," Alice said. "We're going to leave now so see you in a bit."

"Okay Alice, bye," I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Are they on their way?" Bella asked, leaning against the granite countertop.

"Yeah, it's just Alice and Rosalie. We've got guests coming over for dinner apparently so Mom hasn't got time to drive."

"I guess its times like these you wish you had your own car," Bella smiled meekly.

"It's times like these where I need to stop driving you home every chance I get," I joked.

Bella blushed, fidgeting with the ice pack. "Thanks for bringing me home, though. Again,"

"No problem,"

I stood awkwardly in her kitchen, looking around the sunny room.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

"No, no," I waved her suggestion away. "Are you?"

Bella shook her head. "Sit down," she said, taking a seat herself at the table.

I sat down on the seat next to her. "How is your eye feeling?"

"Like a bitch," Bella griped.

I chuckled. "Have you figured out what you're going to say to your dad then?"

Bella's face furrowed with focus. "Hmm, I could say I walked into a door."

"He wouldn't believe that," I scoffed.

"Trust me, he could. I hurt myself like every week," Bella insisted.

"You can't be serious," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay maybe not injuries that get me into the hospital," she amended, "but like it's a strange week if I don't get one bruise, big or small, somewhere on me."

I chuckled. "Why are you such a..."

"Klutz," Bella offered with a smile. "It's the million dollar question."

I grinned, trying to keep me gaze from turning into the longing I felt inside me. Bella's arm started to sag a little. "Let me hold that for you," I offered, reaching out.

"It's okay," Bella protested, pushing my hand away.

I clasped her hand and pulled my chair closer to her. The sound of it scraping against the linoleum floor filled the room. Bella had quietened at my touch. I let go of her warm hand and took the pack from her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing again as she looked down.

"You blush a lot," I told her, refraining from laughing.

Bella looked up with her left eye. "Bite me," she said moodily.

"I wouldn't mind," I teased.

Bella's cheeks nearly went scarlet.

I laughed. "Take a chill pill, Bella,"

"Shut up," she whacked my arm lightly.

"So what happened in school today?" I asked after a moment of staring mutely at each other.

Bella grimaced as I moved the ice around on her eye a bit.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

"It's okay," she said, touching the hand on my lap. She picked at my sleeve. "I guess you mean what happened with Lauren?"

"Ten points to you, Sherlock," I grinned.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me. "She got on my nerves. I acted out."

"What did she say to you?" I asked curiously, re-adjusting the ice again. My arm was beginning to ache.

"It's not worth mentioning," Bella said quietly. "Although, I'm pretty sure everybody heard anyway."

I had heard. In fact, I'd been in the crowd watching with my mouth hanging open. I'd never seen Bella look so livid. "You and Jacob have some complicated relationship," I said.

"It only got complicated when you..." she trailed off, looking at me uncertainly.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "To be honest, I'm so sick of relationships right now. I don't think I want to be with anybody right now."

"Can't say I blame you," I tried to smile but my insides felt suddenly cold.

"I... you're a nice guy, Edward." Bella said, holding my hand up that had the ice to her eye. "But we barely know each other."

"I know," I wondered what she would think if she knew the truth about my family and Chicago.

Her thumb stroked the back of my hand. "I want to be your friend, but that's it." She took her hand away.

"I like the sound of that," I smiled.

Bella smiled back. "So, what was it like in Chicago?"

My pocket started vibrating. Saved by the bell! "Sorry, it's probably Alice," I said to her, taking my phone out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward," it was Alice again. "Is Emmet inside?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"Rosalie, of course," Alice giggled. "So is he?"

"Bella, is Emmet at home?" I asked, looking up at her.

A knowing smile lit her face. "No, he isn't going to be back for an hour or so. You're all welcome to stay and wait."

I chuckled. "No, he isn't at home."

"He's not at home, Rosalie," Alice said.

"Lame," I heard Rosalie say. "Let's go then,"

"Okay, well come out," Alice said to me.

"Cool," I hung up, putting my phone back into my pocket. "I'm going to home now," I stood up, putting the ice pack down on the table as I rose.

"Okay, I'll show you out." Bella stood up and walked me to her front door. "Thanks for coming again,"

"Any time, Bella," I paused at her front door, looking at her heart-shaped face uncertainly.

"Goodbye, Edward," she smiled and opened the door for me.

"Bye," I smiled back and walked out into the raining street. A black car idled in the driveway; I could see Rosalie and Alice in front. I walked up to the car and got into the back.

"How is she?" Alice asked immediately.

"She's stronger than she looks," I said as I snapped my belt on. I looked back at Bella's house; the door was closed.

"I hope she dumps that ape," Rosalie said, driving off. "What a douche bag!"

"He was trying to hit me," I said. "Bella got in the way."

"He's already punched you before; who does he think he is?" Rosalie snapped. "He's so lucky I didn't take my shoe off and do his head in with my heels!"

"Poor Bella," Alice put in. "Imagine being hit by your own boyfriend, accident or not."

"If she doesn't dump him, she needs psychiatric help." Rosalie said, putting her foot down. The car began to speed.

"Calm down with the gas, Rosalie," I said half-heartedly.

"Chillax," she said, speeding past the main shops in town. Rosalie was a speed demon whenever we had the car to ourselves, especially without dad.

"So what's going on with you and Bella?" Alice asked interestedly, turning around to face me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Nothing as in you want there to be something?" Alice suggested with a grin.

"Nothing as in Bella doesn't need guys in her life and I don't need anyone either."

"Says you," Rosalie muttered.

Alice giggled.

"Oh shut it, Miss Is-Emmet-home?" I said in a high pitched imitation of Rosalie.

"I was just being friendly," Rosalie retorted. "At least I don't spend every free moment at their house,"

"You're just jealous I've been there more than you," I taunted.

"Oh, _please_," Rosalie scoffed.

"What's going on with you and Jasper, anyway?" I asked Alice.

Her pixie face brightened. "I'm meeting him tomorrow after school at a diner in town,"

"Maybe we should like double date," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes and settled into the back of the car, listening to my sister's talk about boys. At least they had it simple.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I paced around my living room anxiously. How could I have been so damn stupid? I kept seeing Bella's frightened face as I tried to touch her. The angry bruise stamped on her eye blazed in my mind. I'd hurt her.

I had to go see her! But she wasn't answering my calls! It was almost seven at night. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not if I didn't see her and fix things. How had everything gotten so damn messed up?

"Dad," I called out. He was probably in his room reading the sports paper.

"Yeah?" Billy, my dad, called back from his room.

"I'm going to Bella's house. I'll be back later!" I grabbed my hooded jacket from the couch and shrugged it on.

"Okay, be back soon!" he yelled back.

I scurried out of the house, jogging out to the garage around the back of the house, hidden behind the trees. I grabbed the car keys from my pocket for my dad's truck and hurried in. I had to fix this. I had to save what I had with Bella. I needed her.

I arrived at Bella's house in record time. I parked up on the curb a door down from her house. Charlie's cruiser and Emmet's Jeep were parked in front. This wouldn't be a happy visit.

I strode out of my dad's truck and up the pathway to Bella's house. An uneasy feeling swarmed into my stomach as I neared her front door and knocked loudly.

There was silence for a few moments. I looked at the front windows curtained shut; there was a bit of light peaking through the curtains. I wasn't sure if they were going to open the door but it suddenly swung open, revealing Emmet. Crap.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here," he snarled, towering angrily with all his brawn.

"I needed to apologise," I said hastily. "I never meant to hurt Bella!"

"Yeah well you did! And it's not the first time is it? You muck around with Lauren and you think that gives you the right to play the wounded boyfriend?" Emmet was shouting. He stepped out of the house.

"I need to explain to her—"

"Explain what to her?" he demanded. "You two are over!"

"No," I shook my head, refusing to believe. "I just—I didn't mean to—I'm sorry!"

"Maybe I should give you a bruise to match her eye," Emmet growled. "I thought you were a good kid, Jacob!"

"I am! I didn't mean to—"

"Jacob."

Emmet and I looked around to see Bella. Her right eye was swollen half-shut, a vivid red bruise shining around it. It looked worse than I remembered.

"Bella, I have to apologise!" I said urgently, rushing forward.

Emmet stuck his arm out to the door frame. "Keep away from her." He growled.

"Emmet, it's me! Jacob! I'm not gonna hurt Bella!"

His cold eyes remained narrowed in disgust.

"Emmet, put your arm down." Bella said quietly.

Emmet reluctantly lowered his arm but he didn't move from in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised desperately. "I never meant to hit you!"

"I know you didn't." Bella said. "But you did. I'm sick of all this. I don't want this anymore."

"What do you mean _this_?" My heart was hammering.

"I can't be with you any more, Jacob. This is too complicated." Her un-bruised eye watered.

"Bella, I never meant to hit you on purpose, I swear! Please, don't do this!" I begged, trying to get closer but Emmet held me back with a firm hand on my chest.

"I can't do this, Jacob. I just want to be alone. I'm sorry." A tear spilled down her eye and she turned away from me.

"Bella, please!" I called as she ran up the stairs. "Please!"

"Go home, Jacob," It was Charlie. He appeared behind Emmet. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her but you have. You have to deal with the consequences. Just go home, Jake."

I sighed, looking from Emmet to Charlie. They both wore the same firm looks, only Charlie looked sadder and Emmet looked angrier.

I turned away from them both and traipsed off their property. I heard their door shut behind me as I walked away. The night seemed to have gotten colder. I felt so hollow. Bella didn't want me any more.

I got back into my dad's truck and sat at the wheel for a moment, staring aimlessly through the windshield. The trees swayed fast in the cold wind, a soft howling ringing through the air.

I gunned the truck to life and drove away from Bella's home. I would get her back. It couldn't be over so soon. And so help me, Edward would pay for this. I'd make him pay.

* * *

_What do you think Jacob is going to do about Edward? Or what do you think he _should_ do?_


	9. Bonding

_Woo, new chapter! This one alternates between Bella's POV but the majority of it is in Edward's POV. We see them given a proper opportunity to bond now but there isn't much drama or action here. The next chapter will be more about Bella finally getting to delve into the Cullen's past... ish._

_Enjoy, comment, criticise ... etc ;-)_

_Again, any typos, please let me now. Thanks for reading and favouriting. I means a lot :)_

* * *

**IX. ****Bonding**

The days after my break up with Jacob trudged by tediously. I became a serious drag to be around for a good few of weeks. The smallest things, like an emotional scene on the television screen, would have me bawling. My head was in constant turmoil. I wasn't sure whether I wanted him back or whether I was glad I let him go. I wasn't sure if I'd made the right decision. Jacob tried texting or calling me at least once a day but I didn't know how to talk to him. The contact stopped after a couple of weeks and so did my moping.

School resumed as normal except I didn't talk to Lauren anymore. Jessica didn't glare at me anymore so that was progress. I skipped school the day after I got my black eye but I had to put up with gawping for a while and nosy questions. I just said I had an accident. Nobody could really guess otherwise because only the Cullen kids were the witnesses but they kept to themselves. Sure, they mingled, Alice more than the others, but there was something so guarded about them.

At first, I had thought it was just a newbie thing: I'd been just as shy and quiet when I first moved to Forks. As Forks turned colder with icy roads and constant cold rainfalls, the Cullen kids remained a mystery. Rosalie was gawked at by the guys and envied hopelessly by the girls; but she never truly socialised, except for at that party and with Emmet. Edward remained a brooding bag of sultry secrets and Alice was bubbly but she was just as elusive about their life in Chicago. I spoke to her quite a lot; she often hanged out with me and Angela but she didn't give any inclination of even having friends from Chicago.

For some reason, this bugged me at the back of my mind, mostly whenever I saw Edward. After that fight those weeks ago, he kept a safe distance from me. We talked a little in Biology and smiled at each other in passing but that was it really. I saw Rosalie more than I saw him; she sometimes came over a few times a week for a little while whilst Charlie was out. I got the impression she talked to me more out of obligation to Emmet.

So I found it weird when she invited me over to her house on the following Saturday.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, pausing in cutting up the tomatoes for the salad I was preparing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grinned. "I want you to come over on Saturday. Let's hang out properly,"

"And Emmet?" I asked, not quite believing my ears.

"Um, we might be going out," she speculated, leaning against the kitchen door.

"Does Alice want me to come over or something?" I guessed, resuming my slicing of the tomatoes.

"Um, yeah, Alice wants you to come over." Rosalie said quickly.

I looked up, wondering whether I'd heard the lie in her voice or in my head. "She never mentioned anything at school,"

"She just texted; she was going to tell you today. I'm sure she'll ask you again tomorrow." Rosalie smiled, her red lip glossed lips sparkling against her teeth.

"Oh, right," I picked up the tomatoes and put them into the bowl. I grabbed the cucumbers next.

"You're not busy are you?" Rosalie asked after a moment's silence.

"Nope, I'm not." I gave her a small smile.

"Cool," she smiled back.

Silence washed over again. I wondered idly as I sliced the cucumbers when Rosalie was going to leave the kitchen. Emmet had only gone to get changed.

"We should go shopping sometime as well," Rosalie said.

I looked up at her to see her eyes narrowed speculatively at my top. So I wasn't really the fashion model of Forks and my skinny jeans avec baggy t-shirts didn't win me any awards but I liked my style. "We'd have to go all the way to Port Angeles," I reminded her, looking jealously and admiringly for a moment at her black tights and red shift dress with matching heels.

"That'd take centuries in your truck," Rosalie's eyes widened with horror.

"Thanks," I grinned.

Rosalie grinned, her eyes apologetic. "We might actually be getting a car now."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Me and Edward—mom's buying it but we have to share it." She pulled a face. "Still, it's something."

"Oh, you guys are getting a car?" I wasn't aware they'd gotten jobs. A brief flicker of conversation between Edward and I floated into my head. I remembered his embarrassment at his mom having to pick him up. I grinned.

"Yeah, mom sold a property a few days ago," Rosalie said happily. "She's going to choose the car but hey, wheels are wheels."

"She must be happy about not having to pick and drop you guys to school any more," I teased, pouring the sliced cucumbers in with the tomatoes.

"We _all _are," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "But mom's cool; it's just a bit lame having your mom drive you around everywhere when you're eighteen."

"How comes your dad doesn't split the driving with your mom?" I wondered, cutting up lemons.

"Dad doesn't drive," Rosalie said in a voice of stone.

I looked up, alarmed at Rosalie's icy tone and saw her face had gone rigid with tension. "Are you okay?" I asked slowly.

Rosalie blinked and her face melted into a false smile. "Sorry, um, I think I, um, just got cramps,"

"Uh, so are you going to stay for dinner?" I changed the subject, noticing Rosalie had crossed her arms over her torso. I wasn't a psychiatrist but I spotted defensive behaviour easily.

"Maybe another time," She said. "Still trying to work up the nerve to meet your father properly," Rosalie had only met him briefly in passing as my friend.

"He won't bite you. Charlie is a real softie," I assured her.

"Yeah but I'd be meeting him as Emmet's... friend." She blushed.

I grinned, turning my attention back to the salad. Emmet and Rosalie hadn't openly admitted they were dating but it was so obvious. "Well, you may as well get it over and done with sooner. Even my own friends don't hang around our house as much as you. He might have to put a restraining order on you,"

Rosalie laughed, running a hand through her gold curls.

"What's this about a restraining order?" Emmet's voice boomed as he came into the kitchen.

I grinned at him as he looked from me to Rosalie. "We were discussing how to ask Dad to put a restraining order on you. Rosalie feels smothered by you,"

Rosalie nodded sombrely. "It would be a great way to meet your dad too,"

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Why don't you stick around for dinner if you want to meet my dad so badly?"

Rosalie squirmed, clamping her hands together. "It would be too weird..."

I tuned their conversation out and took to marinating the chicken. Occasionally, my eyes would flicker to them and I'd see just how compatible they were together. Emmet's brawn, his dark hair and eyes with his porcelain pallor were evenly countered in Rosalie's long, gold hair, her light blue eyes and slightly peachy skin. They had similar personalities; Rosalie being a bit vainer and Emmet more active but they looked so good together. Though Rosalie was still nearly a head shorter in her heels, they looked like the hottest couple Forks had seen in a while.

The scene changed before my eyes and it wasn't Rosalie and Emmet talking intimately in my kitchen but me and Jacob. His bronze skin brought out the colour in mine; his tall build had kept me warm—STOP IT.

I shirked the mental image of me and Jacob, turning my attention back to the chicken. I always did this during some part of the day. My thoughts had to give way to Jacob at some point. I hadn't even gotten rid of any pictures or sweet texts. I tried to so many times but I couldn't do it.

The next few days at school were a little brighter than normal. Rosalie spoke to me a bit more, mostly during lunch which was the only time I really saw her. She and Edward always sat at the same table alone; I couldn't figure out why they were so reserved. Alice happily floated around different tables; she was pretty popular. Her bubbly nature and easy smile made it hard to resist her. It had to be Rosalie and Edward's own choice that they socialised less with everyone. Although Edward had been treated like a piranha after all the Jess stuff had happened. Sometimes I felt like asking him to sit with me and my friends but I didn't want to hear him say no to me. When I was feeling really low, sometimes I wish I hadn't told Edward to leave me alone. He was so polite to me and just friendly now. I wondered what he'd act like on Saturday.

"_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive. If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive. Can't you hear my heart beating like a hammer? Beating like a hammer! Help I'm alive—_"

"What the...?" I blinked awake to the sound of my ringtone. I found my phone and saw the screen said _Alice calling._

"Hello?" I answered groggily, picking up her call.

"Hi!" Alice greeted me happily. "Good morning!"

"What?" I was still in the first stages of gathering my senses from waking up.

"Did I wake you up?" she realised, a touch of horror in her voice.

"No, Sherlock, I answer the phone in my sleep," I yawned and stretched into an upright position.

"Shoot, sorry!" she apologised. "I just wanted to make sure you were coming at—"

"Twelve o'clock, on the dot. I know," I rubbed my eyes a little; it was unusually bright in my room.

"Yeah, um, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Alice asked.

"Uh, I can't remember," I looked around my bed and saw the book I'd been reading till late had fallen onto the floor. I got out of my bed and picked it up, putting it onto my pillow. "What's the time?" I asked, simultaneously looking at the clock on my wall. "Oh, crap."

"Yeah, I thought you hadn't seen a clock," Alice giggled.

"Crap. Okay, I'll get ready like now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, bye!"

I hung up and stared at the clock again. How could it be half eleven already?

"Emmet!" I called, rushing out of my room. "Emmet, are you awake?"

The house was still. I clambered up the ladders into his attic room, opening the trapdoor. "Emmet, wake up!" I called, half of my torso through his trapdoor. "We're going to be late!"

"Huh?" he groaned from the end of the room, his form stirring beneath his duvet.

"Get up; it's already eleven-thirty!" I said, briefly looking around his large room. The windows on the ceiling showed—holy crap, it was sunny. So that had been the reason my room was all light. Maybe it was a good omen for today.

"Ah, crap," Emmet groaned.

I disappeared down the ladder, knowing he was awake now. I hurried back into my room and yanked my wardrobe open. I stared at its contents uncertainly. I didn't really have time to be creative so I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a purple chequered shirt. Hopefully Rosalie and Alice would approve.

I went over to my dressing table and got my brush, ridding the knots from my hair. My hair fell into a tumble of waves; I hadn't dried my hair entirely from last night's shower. The loose curls framed my face, an auburn contrast against my pale skin. I observed myself in the mirror, hoping I looked nice enough. I was feeling more apprehensive about spending time at the Cullen's house because I'd found out last night Jasper would be coming too. If Jasper was there, it meant less time with Alice which meant more time with Edward.

_**Edward's POV**_

I lounged lazily on the sofa in the living room, watching a rerun episode of _Kenan & Kel._ Mom and Dad had gone out for the day, hence the invite to the Swan's and Jasper. They wouldn't be back till the evening; they'd gone shopping all the way in Seattle for something they wouldn't tell us. Needless to say, like all teenagers, their absence was to be taken advantage of by us.

Alice had suggested a party but Rosalie had some weird thing about letting too many people know where we lived. I guess it was smart but we didn't live in Chicago anymore. I'd gotten so used to the freedom again that the past seemed safely tucked away.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Rosalie screeched from the kitchen.

"Watching TV?" I yelled back.

"Clean something!" she shouted. "The place is a mess!"

I looked around the sun-lit house; the cream floor was spotless; the windows sparkled in the sun; the coffee table was wiped down, the remote and magazine guides ordered neatly on it. "What are you on about woman?" I demanded as she strode into the living room, her pink sun dress flapping around her knees. "The place is spotless!"

Rosalie glared at me. "No thanks to you!"

"Well, I never invited them, any way," I reminded her.

"Yeah, well I invited Bella just for you." She retorted, rushing around the sofa to the windows overlooking the front lawn.

"I never asked you to," I snapped, turning my gaze back to the screen.

"Why isn't he here yet?" she muttered, pacing in front of the windows. I assumed she was looking for Emmet. It was half twelve; they were meant to be here half an hour ago but apparently the Swan's had woken up late.

"Maybe they changed their minds and found better things to do," I said hopefully.

"Lighten up, Edward," Rosalie said, looking at her white flat shoes. "Jeez, I thought you'd be happy Bella was coming." She smirked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," I replied sourly. I wanted to keep my distance from Bella. If it hadn't been for me, her black eye would never have happened. She'd still be friends with Jessica. She'd still be with Jacob. I'd managed to screw up so much for her in barely a week. I wasn't a friend she needed.

"Oh, stop being so depressing," Alice chirped, sauntering into the living room. She too was wearing a dress but in deep blue. It was a little shorter than Rosalie's but had long sleeves unlike Rosalie's. "You're going to have to keep Bella company most of the time anyway,"

"Why invite her if you have no plans to hang out with her?" I demanded. I didn't want to play babysitter.

"So you could talk to her?" Alice replied, puzzled at my hostility. She went over to the front door. "Oh, wait, is that..."

I sighed, annoyed, and turned my attention back to the television. Kel had just ordered Orange Soda in a big crate at the shop Kenan was working at.

"_Who loves orange soda?" Kenan asked._

"_K-K-K-Kel loves orange soda," Kel replied, staring lovingly at the orange soda._

"_Is it true?" Kenan's boss asked instead of Kel._

"_Mhhhhm," Kenan and Kel replied together._

"I do, I do, I do, I doo-oooh!" I chorused with the television, cracking up.

"Hey, Edward," A guy's voice boomed.

I turned around sharply, horror washing over me as I saw Emmet, Jasper and Bella standing by the front doorway. From the playful looks on their faces, they'd heard me chant along with _Kenan and Kel. _Ah, crap.

"Uh, hi," I attempted a smile, looking briefly at them all before turning back to the TV.

"Come and sit down," Alice said brightly, leading the way to me and the sofas.

Everybody filed into the living room space; Alice sat beside me, and Bella took a seat next to her. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper filled the other large sofa on our right.

"Your house is massive," Jasper said in his southern drawl, his mouth slightly opened as he looked around.

"Don't you have any walls?" Emmet joked, looking out of the gleaming windows.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Alice asked, ever the amiable hostess.

"I already ate," Jasper said.

"I always have room for more," Emmet shrugged, grinning.

"Bella?" Alice turned to her left.

"I ate too," she replied quietly in a nervous voice.

"So what are we doing today?" Emmet asked.

"I want to go out," Rosalie said.

"Out where?" Emmet asked conversationally.

"Where ever," Rosalie shrugged.

"Why don't we go watch a film at Port Angeles? We can eat at a restaurant and all that," Emmet suggested.

A swell of conversation took over as everybody except Bella and I deliberated on what to do. If they were going to go out anywhere, I was not going to join them. There was a game on today and I didn't want to be around the girls whilst they were with their boyfriends. Well, they weren't all officially dating but Jasper and Alice were getting close.

"Edward, you seem quiet," Alice said to me quietly, her dark brows narrowing.

"What do you want me to say?" I murmured back, keeping my gaze on the screen.

Alice shrugged and turned her attention to Bella. I was leaning back into the sofa and could see Bella's wavy hair spiralling down her back. She spoke back to Alice quietly. It was so weird having her in _my_ house, sitting on our sofa. It was usually the other way around.

"Why don't we have a game of baseball?" Jasper proposed loudly.

Alice looked at Jasper quizzically. "How can we play baseball with _just_ the six of us?"

"Five," Bella objected. "It's for everybody's safety I won't play,"

I smirked, looking at the back of Bella's auburn head.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella. "I thought I'd coached you better,"

"Clearly your coaching sucks," Bella replied, a smile in her words. I wished I could see her face properly. All I could see was an inch from the side.

Jasper gasped mockingly. "You're officially the worst sister ever."

"You don't even have any sisters to compare me to," Bella protested.

"Are you an only child?" I asked Jasper interestedly.

Jasper looked at me and nodded, smiling meekly. "Unfortunately,"

"For his parents," Bella interjected. "He takes the term spoilt to another level."

"Bella, what are you insinuating?" Jasper gasped again, feigning hurt feelings.

We all laughed.

"So, what are we doing guys?" Rosalie asked a moment later.

"Let's go watch a movie," Emmet said.

"Sure," Jasper assented.

"Suits me," Alice chirped.

I felt everybody's eyes upon me. Rosalie had her eyes narrowed at me expectantly.

"I don't feel like going out today," I said, looking at Rosalie. I swear I saw her nostrils flare.

"Oh, come on, Edward!" Alice wined, tugging my arm. "We haven't done anything since those parties at La Push!"

"I don't want to go," I insisted, shaking Alice's hold off my arm.

"Edward, don't be such a drag." Rosalie said pointedly, her eyes flickering to Bella's end of the sofa.

"I'm not going out, so see you all later." I stood up and scurried out of the living room to the kitchen.

An angry murmur broke out behind me, mainly Rosalie grumbling. I ignored her and rummaged in the fridge for something to eat. I didn't understand why I had to go with them anywhere. It'd be like double dates except Bella and I was _not_ dating and could not date.

"What's up, Edward?" Bella's voice pulled my head out of the fridge.

She stood in the kitchen doorway uncertainly, her hands fiddling together uncertainly.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head, her wavy hair falling around her. I noticed the curls seem to make the contrast with her skin more apparent; it made her look more beaut—

"Okay," I said, sticking my head back in the fridge. There was some yoghurt and a whole load of vegetables. Maybe I could make a sandwich. It was nearly lunch time; maybe I could make pasta instead.

"So are you like definitely not going to Port Angeles?" Bella asked.

I brought myself away from the fridge and shut the silver door. "Nope, I'm not in the mood for a movie," I smiled sheepishly. "Do you want some coffee?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, thanks,"

"Is Rosalie really mad?" I asked hopefully, going towards a cupboard with pasta in it.

Bella laughed lightly. "No, she's more annoyed. I think she really wants to go out for the day."

"Well, I'm not stopping her. This whole thing was her idea." I pulled the pack of pasta out and rummaged in a cupboard below the granite counter for a saucepan. "How comes you got roped into coming along?"

"Um, Rosalie asked me to come over. She said it was Alice's idea to invite me but I'm starting to think I should've said no."

I turned around with the pasta and saucepan, feeling guilty. I must've made her feel so unwelcome. "Well, you could hang around here with me instead whilst they go out." I offered, speaking before I had time to think.

"Well, it's not like I'd be missed much." Bella said. "It's so awkward being around couples when you're not one of them."

"Tell me about it," I said, pouring the pasta into the saucepan and taking it to the sink to rinse. "It's even worse watching _both_ your sisters with the guys they like."

"I know what you mean," Bella griped. "Emmet and Rosalie are always in our living room—"

"Spare me the gory details," I cut in hastily.

Bella giggled. "Do you need any help?"

"Can you cook spaghetti bolognaise?" I asked, setting the saucepan onto the stove.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she enthused. "I do have a namesake to live up to."

"_Isabella,_" I twisted her name into an Italian accent. "'ey, Isabella, 'ows about ah pizza, 'ey?"

Bella laughed. "That is the worst Italian accent I've ever heard!"

"What?" I demanded. "That was epic!"

Bella snorted. "In the land of crappy accents, maybe,"

"I'm offended." I said, pretending to be wounded. I turned away to the freezer to grab the mince meet.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Bella chuckled.

"Hey, you guys, are you coming or what?" Alice bounded into the kitchen as I righted myself, mince meat in hand.

"We're staying here," I told Alice, taking the bag of meat to the sink. I grabbed a bowl and began pouring water in for it to defrost.

"What do you mean you're _both_ staying here?" she asked, shocked.

"I mean," I said, turning around to face Alice, "that we'd rather stay here then go to the cinema with a couple of lovesick people."

"Hey!" Alice blushed, her cheeks colouring into beetroot red. "We're not lovesick."

"Says the dress you're wearing and the blush on your face." I said with a smirk.

"Bella would you rather stay here then come to the movies?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at Alice and then to me uncertainly. "I don't really want to get in the way, at the movies or here."

"You wouldn't be getting in the way here," I insisted. "You can help me make lunch and I can show you the wonders of the Cullen house."

"It does sound a lot better than being between two couples," Bella admitted reluctantly to Alice.

Alice smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we don't want you to feel left out. But if you'd rather stay here then..."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, appearing at the doorway. She'd thrown on a white cardigan on top of her dress.

"Bella and Edward aren't coming out." Alice told her.

"Oh, fair enough. Let's go then." Rosalie said easily.

"Wait, Bella and Edward aren't coming?" Emmet said, appearing behind Rosalie. "Why?"

"Go on, Alice," I said with an evil smile.

She stuck her small tongue at me. "Neither of them feels like hanging out with their siblings because they're heartless."

"It's true," Bella said sombrely.

"Oh," Emmet looked uncertainly at Bella for a moment. He had his hands in his dark, denim jeans pockets, looking like a little kid that didn't know what to do.

"Just go," Bella said warmly. "I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Emmet asked, looking at me and then back at Bella. I knew he knew what had happened between us but neither of us had ever mentioned it. Thankfully, he hadn't gone psycho-defensive brother on me though.

"Yes, I'm sure. You all go," Bella insisted.

"Okay," Rosalie smiled. "We'll be back in the afternoon. See ya!" She paused to smile at me with a touch of triumph in her eyes before twirling out the door, pushing Emmet ahead of her as she went.

"See you guys later then," Alice said, smiling at us both before she left.

"Bye guys!" I heard Jasper call.

"Bye!" Bella and I yelled back.

The sound of the front door slamming shut rang throughout the house. Bella turned around to look at me wearily.

"Guess it's just you and me now." I said, my stomach tightening.

"Guess so," she replied quietly, her cheeks lightly blooming.

I turned back to the stove to turn the heat on the saucepan down. I only hoped I could keep this visit with Bella kiss free. I hoped. I doubted.


	10. Spilling Secrets and drinks

_A/N: Howdy. How're you all? _

_ This chapter is kind of like Mush-central. I'm getting sad over the ending so I felt like giving one blast of happiness before it all comes crashing down. Sad times, sad times._

_I'm getting a bit late with uploads but I've got a wedding in three weeks- which I have to supply the bride's bouquet for -_- - and exam stress. I will try to keep uploading. I want to finish this off before April begins but don't take my word for it. As always, thank you for reading/subscribing/favouriting - it means so much that you're all sticking with this story. Please, let me know of any typo's and your thoughts on the story so I can improve. :)

* * *

_

**X. Spilling Secrets... and drinks**

Bella was mixing the bolognaise sauce into the saucepan with meat in it. I was cutting up some greens and music played from my iPod which I'd bought downstairs from my room.

Idle talk occupied us about teachers we didn't like and teachers we'd pay to get makeovers done for. Before I knew it, the spaghetti bolognaise was ready. I got two plates out and two glasses of water.

Bella and I sat down to eat at the black granite counter next to each other. I thought the dining room would be too formal for just the two of us.

"Don't be shy, dig in," I said to Bella with a grin.

Bella pulled a face and twirled her fork in the spaghetti. It was silent for a few minutes whilst we ate.

"This is really good," I said for the sake of conversation.

"Because I cooked it," Bella replied with a smile.

"It was a joint effort," I said indignantly.

"Yes, you boil pasta really well." Bella said patronisingly.

I pretended to be offended. "I put my heart and soul into boiling that pasta. Appreciation is so hard to get these days,"

Bella giggled once. "So what do you do at home with so much space?" she asked, looking out to the back lawn as she forked more pasta into her mouth.

I shrugged. "Run around the house naked."

Bella choked a little.

"I was joking," I laughed. "I've always been tempted to try it, though."

Bella smiled; a trace of laughter behind it. "Your house is _so_ big though; what do you all do with it?"

"Act like we're millionaires," I joked.

Bella grinned. "You actually could with this place. It's like out of a movie scene or something. What was your old house like?"

I was all too familiar with my old house. "It was big but not as massive as this place. We lived on a street with other houses."

"Does it feel weird then to be somewhere so quiet?" Bella wondered, putting another forkful of food into her mouth. Her wide, brown eyes were fixed on my face.

I shrugged, taking another bite of the spaghetti. "It's a bit weird but I like it. There's not much of Forks to miss anyway,"

Bella nodded, looking down at her plate. "True; I wish there was more to Forks besides it forestry."

"Have you ever gone hiking in the woods?" I asked, looking out to the grand trees out in the yard.

"Only with Jacob—" Bella stopped.

There was a moment of awkward silence following his name.

"How is Jacob anyway?" I asked carefully, looking at my plate.

I saw Bella shrug from the corner of my eye. "Good, I would imagine." She replied factually.

I looked up. Bella was twirling her fork in the pasta absently. "Don't you guys talk anymore?"

She shook her head and looked at me with steady eyes. "Not really. There's not much reason to anymore."

I nodded and carried on eating. We didn't talk for another five minutes, when we'd both finished.

"Do you want anything else to drink?" I asked, taking our dishes to the sink.

"Um, I wouldn't mind something fizzy," she said hopefully.

"Let me see what we have in the fridge," I went over to the silver refrigerator, opening it up. There were some juices and a bottle of coca cola. "Will coke do?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Bella said.

I grabbed the unopened bottle out of the fridge and brought it over to Bella. I set the bottle down and tried to open the cap but it wouldn't open.

"Shall I try?" Bella asked with a smirk after a few moments.

"I can do it," I snapped, twisting the cap with all my strength. This was embarrassing.

Bella grinned and reached for the bottle. Her hands on mine stilled me and the bottle was out of my hands before I knew it.

"Hey!" I protested, grabbing the bottle back.

Bella grinned and pulled the bottle out of my grip again, jumping off her chair. She twisted the bottle cap off with a light grunt—and a gush of coca cola flew out and onto her face.

"Oh, shit," I burst into laughter at Bella's sopping face. Her eyes were the size of the moon, her mouth a wide O.

"I, um, opened it." A dripping Bella held the coke bottle out to me.

Snickering, I took the bottle from her and set it on the counter. Bella was staring down at her purple toned, chequered shirt. It was drenched right from top to bottom.

"Is it soaked all the way through?" I asked, trying to stuff the laughter out of my voice.

Bella looked up at me, embarrassment painted brightly on her cheeks. "Yeah," she grimaced.

"Let me get you a clean shirt," I said, still sniggering. "Come,"

Bella traipsed after me, horrified. I led her back through the living room to the curved staircase. I couldn't really go into Alice or Rosalie's room without them here and give them any of their tops. I could get killed.

"Do you mind wearing one of my shirts? I can't go into the girls' room or I'll be hunted." I asked Bella, hovering on the second floor landing.

"Anything will be fine," she assured me, staring morosely at her top.

I chuckled and carried on up the staircase to my floor. We went into my room; Bella paused uncertainly in the doorway whilst I went to my closet. I rummaged around the large wardrobe, looking for something clean and small. All I had that was relatively small was vests but that wouldn't really work well. I found a freshly laundered t-shirt in blue that I decided on.

"Here you go," I said, holding out the t-shirt to Bella who had come closer into my room.

She took the shirt from me with a pale hand. "Thanks,"

"My bathrooms through that door," I pointed to the door on my left.

"Right," she followed my finger and hurried into the bathroom. The door clicked shut softly behind her.

I looked around my cluttered room and realised I should probably tidy it whilst Bella was changing. I grabbed a few trousers off the floor and kicked some socks under my bed. I considered making the grey duvet on my bed which lay at the opposite end from the door, pushed against a solid wall in the corner. I slept facing away from the door so I could see out the wall-window the foot of my bed touched.

I looked around, trying to see what else I could subtly clean without Bella realising. There was a tall, maple-wood book case besides the door that was only half full with about seventy books. I still had two boxes to unpack, and another book case, smaller though, for study books besides the head of my bed. I picked up a few stray wrappers and threw them in the bin.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Bella with my t-shirt on. The blue did something to her skin; it looked all creamy or something. The size of it made her look like a little kid though with two slim legs poking out.

"Wow, I feel fat," I said, staring at her.

Bella grinned. "I feel like I'm wearing a tent," she came to stand in front of me and spotted the mirror at the end of my room. I watched her move towards it and inspect her self fully. "Hmm..." she gathered the t-shirt to one side, pulling the excess material and twisting it. Suddenly, she had made a knot and the t-shirt looked fitted to her body.

"There's a bit of fashion DIY for you," Bella smiled at me, pleased with her amendment.

I chuckled. "Where's your shirt?"

"It's still in the bathroom. Can I get like a bag or something for it?" she walked back towards me.

"I can just wash it and give it back to you. How long are you going to stick around for?" I asked.

"Till Emmet comes back, I guess," she replied.

"Cool," I left her and went to the bathroom. I found her shirt piled neatly on the edge of the bath tub.

I came back out to see Bella staring intently at my book case. She was looking at the lower shelf, both hands on her hips. Her hair had fallen on the other side of her rosy face. The sun was gleaming through my window, lighting her hair on chestnut fire. Man, she looked perfect.

"You have so many novels," she said to me, keeping her eyes on the book case.

"I like to read," I stated. _I like to read? No shit, Sherlock!_

Bella didn't seem to notice my stupid comment. She seemed engrossed by the books on my shelves. "You're really into thrillers and crime stories, aren't you?" she murmured.

"Mostly," I agreed, shuffling closer to her. "I do read the occasional romance novels, though."

"Nicholas Sparks?" Bella guessed, looking up at me with a smile.

I nodded, smiling back. "Do you read much?"

Bella nodded fervently. "I think you out do my collection though," she gestured to the boxes by our feet.

"Feel free to borrow some whenever you want." I offered.

"Aw, thanks," she said warmly, looking back to my shelves. "I might have to take you up on that."

"I'm going to put your shirt in the wash," I said, taking a step towards my door.

"Oh, okay,"

I headed out the room and felt Bella behind me. "You can stay in my room, if you want. I'll be back up,"

"No, it's okay." She replied quickly.

Maybe she remembered what happened the last time I was in _her_ room.

There was a laundry closet on the second floor, next to Rosalie's door by the landing. I opened up the cupboard and put Bella's shirt in. I added the soap powder, clicked some buttons and set Bella's shirt to wash.

"Does everybody else sleep down here?" Bella asked, standing on the landing.

"No, mom and dad actually sleep upstairs down the hall from me. Alice and Rosalie sleep down here."

"What do you do with the extra rooms?" she asked curiously.

"One is an office for mom." I pointed to the end of the hallway, near a window overlooking the front lawn. "There's a music room, too," I gestured to the door opposite me.

"A music room?" Bella repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, come, I'll show you." I said earnestly.

Bella followed me hesitantly through the white door. The music room was pretty big, with dark mauve walls and oak floors. A grand black piano sat in the middle of the floor. Light streamed in from wall-windows on the left and ahead of me. There was a slightly eerie, magical vibe to the room.

"One piano and it's a music room," Bella laughed.

I grinned and walked into the room. "Meh, it's a room where music is played. Therefore, it is a music room."

Bella smiled. "Can you play?" she followed me deeper into the room.

I nodded and sat down at the piano bench.

"You read books and you can play the piano?" Bella's eyes widened as she approached the piano. "You cannot be real."

"Call me a man of hidden talents," I winked.

"Young man," Bella amended, sticking her tongue out.

I grinned and lifted the cover off the keys.

"Will you play something?" Bella asked hopefully.

"What do you want me to play?"

Bella's face pinched into focus and she leaned against the piano, her hands resting atop the black surface. "Um, what are you best at?"

I shrugged and stared at the white keys. I had been in here this morning. I placed my hands upon them again. "This is something I've been working on," I said quietly.

Silence seemed to swell for a moment until my hands pressed down upon the piano. I started off light and high, thinking of summer skies and the first time I'd seen Bella. My fingers stroked a pleasant, sweet tune but a fog began to encroach. The high notes became accentuated with darker tones, drifting towards a black cloud. Her beauty; her boyfriend; her smile; his anger; her compassion; his punch; her touch... her warm touch. Want her, can't have her.

I felt Bella slide onto the seat besides me. My hands continued to caress the keys of their own accord, a sorrowful tune floating out of the piano. The tune picked up a faster pace as lust and love mingled together. Her tears; her relationship over; her strength; her smile... she was here now.

A sweeter ending played out from my hands, light and pure.

"Wow," Bella whispered.

I grimaced. "It needs a lot of work," I pulled my hands back onto my lap.

"It's perfect," she said softly.

I looked around at her. There was a shining light of pride in her smile and eyes. "Thanks but I disagree."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why are you so down on yourself?"

I looked into her inviting, chocolate eyes. "Habit," I said without thinking.

"Why?"

"Just stuff, back there," I looked over her head to the windows. I needed to stop looking at her eyes; she made me say things I really shouldn't.

"You're all so elusive about Chicago." Bella said. I looked back at her frowning face. "You're hiding more than your talents."

I breathed deeply, aware of her proximity to me and my family's past. "Intuitive," I complimented.

Bella looked at me steadily; I could feel her eyes boring into mine. "I notice it with you and Rosalie the most. At school, you could hang out with so many people but you don't. It's like you're too used to being alone."

I shrugged. "Alone is safe,"

"What are you protecting yourself from?" She asked.

"Why are you so interested?" I countered, smiling wryly.

A hint of a blush rose on Bella's cheeks. "You intrigue me," she admitted hesitantly.

"Most girls tend to just say I'm hot,"

Bella snorted. "Oh, please!"

I chuckled. "Ouch,"

Bella shook her head, smiling. "You're also very good at dodging."

"And you're extremely good at consistency." I sighed.

Bella's smile faltered. "Sorry, I'm being nosy, aren't I?"

"Yes but I like it. It's been a while since someone's cared." Even I could hear the loneliness in my voice.

"Why has it been a while?" she prompted carefully.

"Chicago wasn't a happy place for me and my family. Well, it was up until a year ago." I stared at Bella's throat, avoiding her eyes.

"Did you live there your whole life?"

"Pretty much," I nodded. "We moved house a couple of times when I was younger but we've always been around Chicago."

"So what made you guys move to the other end of America?" Bella probed.

I looked straight into Bella's eyes. She wanted to know so she could trust me, and I wanted her to trust me completely. I wanted her to know as much of me as she could just like I wanted to know all about her so I'd have more reasons to feel the way I did. But I didn't want her to look at me the way I'd grown used to in Chicago.

"Edward?" Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped a little at her touch but she kept her hand there. "We... we didn't have a good time there. Most days, we stayed in doors. Mom and Dad were the ones who usually left the house for work. The rest of us didn't really want to go anywhere, unless it was dark and empty outside."

"What happened?" she asked, her hand slipping down my arm to my palm.

"It was a stormy night," I looked right into Bella's eyes, losing myself in that night. "We got a call from the cops around half an hour before midnight. We'd all been watching a film. Dad had been arrested." I stopped.

Bella squeezed my fingers.

"He... he'd been arrested because he'd ran over a woman. It was raining so much and she'd come out of nowhere."

Bella's mouth opened with shock. "That's terrible,"

I nodded. "Worse, she was six months pregnant."

Bella inhaled a sharp breath.

"Dad wasn't charged but her husband went insane. He'd been on the phone to her when she'd been hit. He played the events up to journalists and made it look like murder. He was so wrecked with grief; he was bent on making dad's life a living hell and we all got caught in the firing line."

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered dejectedly.

"Its amazing how one man can turn an entire town against five people," I sighed. "He organised petitions and all sorts to try and get Dad sent down. His wife and his future baby were all that he had; I think he hated Dad even more for having what he'd taken away. We couldn't believe how much support he had but his wife had been a popular woman."

"I guess it was because she was pregnant," Bella said quietly, her thumb stroking my fingers.

"That and she was one of the teachers at the high school we went to."

Bella's eyes popped open. "You've got to be kidding,"

"She was actually my Maths teacher," I grimaced, remembering the way everybody would look at me when I walked into Math class. "It wasn't good being the children of Carlisle Cullen. We eventually dropped out and mom started home-schooling us."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" Bella asked, horrified.

I shrugged and looked away, at the piano. "Why run if you're innocent? We thought if we waited, it would die down. But nobody would forget and it wasn't healthy for Alice to be locked up so much."

"Alice?" Bella repeated, confused.

I nodded, still not looking at her. "Alice hates being in closed spaces. We were all seriously depressed, her more than us. Mom and dad were waiting to get a house somewhere far away where we could start afresh."

"But how could the whole town turn against you?" Bella wondered, confused.

I shrugged. "Our street was pretty close-knit. Everybody on there knew and they all joined the hate party. There were flyers all over town showing Dad as a murderer. We used to get hate mail and all sorts. Dad's car was torched as well."

"Was anybody in there?" Bella gasped.

I shook my head. "No, we were lucky."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" she asked; confusion plain on her face.

"Mom had literally just bought this house before the accident." I told her. "And like I said, why run if you're innocent?" I turned away from Bella's thoughtful face back to the piano. I played a few keys before sliding the cover back on.

"Edward," Bella said. My insides warmed at the way she said my name. "Let's go into town,"

"Bella," I turned my face back to look at her. Her cheeks had gone pink for some reason. "Neither of us have a car."

"I have my truck," She said with a wry smile.

"You came in your truck?" I hadn't heard it.

Bella nodded.

"How comes you didn't just leave when they all left then?" I wondered.

Bella looked down suddenly, picking at her jeans. "Maybe I didn't want to leave,"

Her words hung in the air for a moment whilst my ego did a victory dance. _She didn't want to leave! Woohoo!_

"Where should we go?" I asked cheerfully, getting up from the piano bench.

Bella looked up at me. She looked like a midget sat down. "Um, we could go to _Gina's Diner._ They do some perfect hot fudge cakes."

"I hear cake, therefore we shall go." I said enthusiastically. "Come on," I held out my hand and Bella eyed it with blushed cheeks for a moment. She reached out with her right hand; our fingers interlocked and I pulled her up. The slender fit of her hand in mine made my hand prickle with warmth. I didn't want to let go.

Bella smiled with a touch of laughter in her eyes. She gently slipped her hand out of mine and led the way out of the door.

* * *

Bella pulled up to _Gina's Diner,_ one of the few places to hang out in Forks. It was on the main road for all the few shops in town, bearing candy blue and pink colours. We got out of the truck after a light-hearted conversation about the best thing to eat and our favourite bands. We actually had a pretty similar taste in music, both of us preferring the Alternate Rock bands to the dried out R&B.

"It looks a bit busy," I said, my old habits floating back as we approached the entrance.

"So what?" Bella smiled at me, touching my hand softly with her fingers. "You don't have to hide here, remember?"

I nodded lightly, following her lead through the double glass doors. "Right,"

The interior of _Gina's Diner_ was seated with pink chaired booths and black granite tables. The floors were tiled with white and pink; the walls were bubblegum pink. It had such a normal, teenage feel around it. At least half of the booths were filled up in random orders around the large Diner; Bella and I took a booth near the middle of the room, by the wall.

Menus were on our table, stuck up on placard cards wedged into plastic ice cream cones.

"What are you gonna get?" Bella asked, viewing her own menu.

"It all looks pretty good," I said, looking at her instead of my menu.

Bella didn't notice I was looking at her. "Mm,"

I bit back a laugh and looked at my menu. I wonder if Bella had any practice with flirting.

"Good afternoon," a bogusly cheerful voice welcomed us.

I looked up to see a waitress in a candy striped uniform that came down to her knees. I thought I recognised her from school but I couldn't place her dark hair and thin face.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked, looking at me with fluttering green eyes.

"Uh, I'll have the 'Chocolate Explosion'," I said with an uncomfortable smile.

"That's a really good choice," the waitress said enthusiastically, smiling brightly at me. "And you?"

She asked Bella, her eyes flickering to her for a moment before continuing to stare at me.

I turned away and looked at Bella. "Can I have the 'Chocolate Fudge Dream'?" she asked politely, her face slightly narrowed with what I thought was annoyance—or jealousy?

"Yup," the waitress scribbled her order down. "Coming right up," she smiled at me and winked before twirling off.

Bella muttered something inaudible sourly.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said with a forced smile.

"That waitress was nice," I said, watching Bella's face carefully with a grin.

"Why don't you ask her for her number?" Bella asked bluntly, her face stony.

I shrugged. "She's not my type,"

"And what is your type?" Bella countered.

"I don't really have a quota for a girl to fill." I said, chuckling. "She just has to be..."

"Has to be?"

I shrugged. "You know,"

Bella gave up questioning and looked at her hands, scrutinising her nails. I remembered the feel of her soft hands and longed to hold them again. I took out my phone instead and put it on the table.

"Any word from the guys?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Nope; they're probably enjoying themselves too much to spare a thought for us." I wiped a fake tear away.

Bella laughed. "Don't you ever get lonely without any brothers?"

"Not really," I said. "I have Dad so it's okay. What about you though? You must have it worse."

Bella shook her head. "I've never been like a girly-girl type. Besides, I have my mom and I can always pick up the phone when I need her."

"It must be hard, living separately from your parents." I looked at Bella's thoughtful face. She stared back at me steadily.

"I'm used to it," she pushed her hair back behind her ears, tumbles of locks falling backwards in a ripple. Hot.

"Here you go," the waitress came back with two plates of our order.

"Thanks," we said at the same time. I looked at Bella and we laughed at the same time.

"No problem," the waitress said without the same friendliness she had previously shown. She threw an unhappy glance at Bella before she left.

"What a loser," I said as the waitress walked away.

Bella giggled and picked up her spoon. "This looks good!"

I looked at my own chocolate ice cream and brownies. "I think mine's better,"

"No way," Bella broke a piece of the fudge cake, drizzled in chocolate sauce and placed it in her mouth.

I took a bite of my ice cream and a brownie. "Mine is so much better than yours,"

"You haven't even tried mine," Bella said indignantly.

"I'm waiting," I challenged.

Bella smiled wryly. She got another piece with her spoon and held it out to me. "Try some then,"

I looked at her uncertainly for a moment and leant forward. I opened my mouth and Bella gently put the spoon in. I bit and jerked back, keeping her spoon in my mouth.

"Hey!" Bella protested.

I laughed and gave her spoon back. "Kidding, fatty, eat up,"

Bella's cheeks bloomed and she took her spoon back, taking a big slice of the cake. "I will," she said indignantly.

When we'd finished our desserts, Bella wanted to go to the Ladies room. I took the opportunity to get out of the booth and pay for our food. I walked up to the counter where a different waitress lounged behind.

"You were on Table Four right?" she asked, surveying me with thickly lined, blue eyes.

"Yeah," I got some money out from my back pocket.

"That'll be sixteen dollars," she said with a genial smile.

I gave her the money with a polite smile. What was with the unnecessary female attention today?

"Are you new to town?" she asked with interest, batting her clumped lashes.

"Yes, I am." I said. I looked over to my right and saw Bella come out of the bathroom door. "Well, goodbye."

"Thanks for coming!" she replied. "See you soon,"

"Don't count it," I muttered, walking towards Bella.

"Did you pay?" Bella asked, horrified.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Because I wanted to—"

"What kind of a guy would I be if I made you pay?" I said, leading us out of the Diner.

"One in support of female equality," Bella said.

I chuckled. "Next time we'll go to a really posh restaurant and you can pay then, okay?"

"Charming," she said, rolling her eyes.

I opened the door and held it open for her too. "See, I am charming."

"Holding a door doesn't mean you're charming," Bella said.

"Jeez, you're so hard to please." I pulled a face, following after her.

Bella giggled lightly and walked towards her truck. "So, where are we off to now?"

I shrugged. "You decide; you've been here longer."

"I want to stay outside." Bella said, stopping a metre away from her truck. "There's still some sun out and it's not raining or that cold."

I looked up at the sky; it was fairly clear of clouds with weak sunshine coming through. "I think I'm going to need a holiday to Miami to remember what the sun looks like."

Bella laughed. "Take me with you; I want a tan!"

"You look pretty without a tan, anyway," I said matter-of-factly.

Bella smiled timidly and rolled her eyes again. "Come on, let's go for a walk then." She walked back towards me and touched my hand again. This time, I caught her fingers and held her palm to mine. Bella froze for a moment and looked at our hands. I waited for a moment, giving her the chance to take her hand back by loosening my hold.

Bella's fingers clasped tighter around mine. "I fancy a coffee. Want to go get one?" she looked up at me shyly, a smile on her face.

"Coffee sounds cool," I said and we began to walk in step together.

"Technically, wouldn't coffee sound warm?" Bella countered.

"Details, details," I shrugged.

We were silent for a minute as Bella and I walked, hand in hand, down the street. It felt so easy and normal walking down the street with the most amazing girl I'd ever met. Our hand swung between us and even though I wanted to be closer, it was enough just simply holding her hand and not have stones thrown at me. Maybe every cloud did have a silver lining after all.

"Have you ever been in here?" Bella asked. She pointed to the café with her free hand ahead.

"Erm, no, I haven't." I said, mindlessly stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Shall we eat in or just get take out?" Bella asked.

"Take out," I said.

We went towards the café and went in. It was a cute place, with wicker furnishings and a mocha theme on the walls. The strong smell of coffee overwhelmed me for a moment. Bella and I went to the counter and I ordered a latte and she got a cappuccino. I managed to distract her by pointing to something non-existent outside the window and paid for our coffee.

"Edward!" Bella complained. "That's not fair,"

I handed her coffee over to her and grinned. "Remember that fancy restaurant we're going to go to,"

"Who says I'm going with you?" Bella challenged as we left the shop.

"Bite me," I retorted. "Besides, enjoy the free food. It's like the ultimate life lesson."

Bella scowled playfully at me. "Loser,"

"Aw, thank you," I teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out and took my hand again with shy fingers. We were walking back towards her truck, our hands swinging between us when somebody overhead made Bella stop.

"What is it?" I asked, following her line of gaze.

A group of boys were going into the diner. They all had dark hair and bronze skin. Somebody lagged behind the quartet of guys though. It was Jacob.

I felt Bella's hand go slack in mine. I let go but then she took my hand again.

"We're not hiding," she said firmly, squeezing my fingers.

We carried on walking towards her truck. Jacob had stopped by the door and was staring blatantly in our direction. Bella steered us toward her truck, away from Jacob.

"So you're together, now, huh?" Jacob called.

We stopped and looked back. Jacob had followed us.

"It's none of your business, Jacob." Bella said evenly.

"You moved on fast, didn't you?" he laughed bitterly, his wide, angular face set in an angry mask.

"Leave it alone, Jacob." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do," he hissed at me, his black eyes ignited.

"Or what, are you gonna punch a girl again?"

Jacob blanched. "That was a mistake! I was aiming for you. Why don't I try again?" He stepped forward threateningly.

Bella dropped my hand and planted herself in front of me. "Jacob, _grow up._ We are over. I can do whatever I want and so can you. Just stop acting so pissed—you're not the only one that got hurt."

Jacob shook his head, eyeing Bella with sad longing. "We would've been fine if _he_ hadn't shown up." Jacob glared at me.

"You don't know that." Bella said. "Go back to your friends Jacob. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and headed to her truck.

I took a last, steady look at Jacob and turned away to leave.

"I know why you're here, Cullen." Jacob said in a low voice, grabbing my wrist.

I spun around and threw his hand off me. "Don't touch me." I snarled.

Jacob was unfazed. A cruel smile lit his young face. "I know why you all moved here from Chicago. Guess Daddy Cullen isn't such an Angel now, is he?"

"You son of a—"

Out of nowhere, my fist shot out and smashed into Jacob's face. He buckled, crying out and holding his face. "That was for all the punches you've thrown." I spat. "Stay the fuck away from my family or I'll do worse."

Jacob looked up and laughed, his mouth showing blood. "I wonder what Bella would say if she knew your dad was a murderer."

I lunged towards him again but somebody's arms grabbed me from behind. I was suddenly surrounded by Jacob's friends, two of them holding me back and one of them—Quil— beside Jacob, helping him up.

"Get off him!" Bella demanded, appearing from her truck.

The hold on me loosened from both boys; I recognised Embry glaring at me but I didn't know who the other scrawny guy was. Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the boy's circle. "Let's go," she said angrily, pushing me towards her truck.

"Watch your back, Cullen!" Jacob called.

I got into the truck and Bella got in on the other side. She said nothing as she gunned the truck to life. The boys moved and retreated back into the Diner, each throwing a parting glare of hate in my direction as they did.

The drive back to my house was entirely silent. Nobody spoke. No music played on the radio. Bella drove faster than normal, her face set in anger.

I was in trouble. He knew. Damn it, how did he find out? What was he going to do with what he knew? I was so screwed.


	11. Shattered

_A/N: Bonjouuuuuur amigos! Sorry for the long gap- weddings + laziness + A-levels = slow writer!_

_Things get a bit more crazier now; Hidden will be soon coming to an end. I'm going for a dramatic ending which will probably happen in a few more chapters. _

_Thanks to everybody for favouriting/subscribing/reviewing- its always encouraging!_

_This chapter is from the awesome Alice's POV!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**XI. Shattered**

The car ride home with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet was silent on my part. I fell asleep in the crook of Jasper's arm at the back, his gentle stroking of my hair putting me fast to sleep. When I woke up, we were parked in front of my house. Rosalie and Emmet had already gotten out and were closely cuddled together at the front of the car.

"Hey there, sleeping Beauty," Jasper said softly in his southern accent.

The sight of his face in a caring smile made me smile. "Sorry, I fell asleep,"

"It's okay," he gave me a gentle squeeze with the arm around me. "I had a great time today,"

"So did I," I said, sitting up out of his arm. I stifled a yawn. "We should do this again sometime."

"How about next time it's just you and me?" he offered with a shy smile.

"Sounds like a date," I said, smiling back.

"There was me hoping I wasn't being obvious." Jasper sighed dramatically.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you soon,"

"Goodbye, Alice," Jasper held my hand until I slipped out of the car door.

The cold air startled me some as the door shut behind me. I walked up the driveway; Emmet and Rosalie were standing seriously close together.

"Bye, Emmet!" I called as I walked quickly by. I wasn't sure if he heard me; he made no reply. I thought I could hear kissing behind me. I felt like rolling my eyes.

I walked up to the front door and let myself in with the key Dad had gotten made a couple of weeks ago. The hallway was dimly lit, casting a soft, cosy glow around the house. I headed to the living room but found the cream sofas empty and the television off. I strode towards the kitchen and heard the sizzling of something on the stove. I rounded the corner and saw mom and dad hovering around the counters.

"Boo!" I announced my entrance loudly.

Mom and Dad turned around.

"Alice!" Mom smiled. "Where's your sister?"

"Um, she's coming," I said, shrugging. "What did you guys get up to today?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Dad returned, holding a spoon in his hand.

"Oooh, sounds secret; what did you get us?" I asked eagerly.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, startled.

"How does she do that," Dad muttered, shaking his head with an awed look.

Mom laughed lightly. "You'll see tomorrow, in the morning."

"So I was right!" I gasped and clapped my hands together. "Show me, show me!"

"No, you can see tomorrow," Mom grinned and turned back to the stove.

I bounded towards Dad. "Tell me, tell me,"

Dad held his hands up, spoon in hand. "I can't, sorry,"

"Dad, please!" I wheedled, poking him in the stomach.

Dad grinned and shook his head of blonde hair. "No way,"

"Yes, way," I whined, poking him continuously now.

Dad put the spoon down behind him and grabbed my hands in the process of poking him. "You can all see it tomorrow,"

I sighed sourly. "Fine, party poopers,"

Dad laughed and hugged me. I leant against him and closed my eyes. It didn't matter what anybody said: my dad was the best man in the world. It didn't matter what he'd done because accidents happened and fate sometimes sucked. But I got given two amazing parents who didn't have to, but they did, adopt me. I had acute myeloid leukaemia yet they still took me into their hearts like I was their own.

"Are you sleepy?" Dad asked, patting my hair.

"Yeah," I answered, drawing back.

"Don't you want dinner?" mom asked, shaking something into a frying pan.

"No thanks; we ate out. Where's Edward anyway?" I asked as Dad moved away to get something from the fridge.

"He's gone to bed early." Mom said. She turned to look at me and frowned. "Is he okay? He seemed a bit sad."

"I'm not sure. I'll go check on him," I said, smiling at mom before I turned to leave. "Good night," I called as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Night, sweetheart," Mom said.

"Sweet dreams!" Dad called.

As I walked up the stairs to the first floor, I heard Rosalie come in the front door. That was a long goodbye; I could've spent more time with Jasper. An instant smile lit my face as I thought about Jasper. He was such a funny guy and cute and muscled and hot and warm and we were so getting married, whether he liked it or not. It was early days, just joking. Jasper seemed like such a great guy and there were no nasty neighbours or cancer to get in our way!

I climbed the stairs all the way up to Edward's room. The lights were off in the hallways; I felt like I was walking through a white forest. The darkness outside seeped into the house from the tall, glass windows. I could make out the outlines of the mountain-tall trees as I headed towards Edward's room.

"Knock, knock," I called loudly, rapping my knuckles on his door.

"What?" Edward called.

"Can I come in?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah,"

I opened his door to more darkness. The curtains were wide open. Edward was sitting on his bed, sat like a pale statue against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly, a sinister feeling creeping into the pit of my stomach.

"Nothing," Edward tried to smile but his lips just twitched.

"Did you and Bella fall out?" I guessed, walking towards the front of his bed.

Edward looked at me; his green eyes looked liquid black in the dark. "No."

"So why do you look so depressed?" I wondered. "It's like some kind of poetic statement in here; you sat in the dark,"

Edward looked down then, his face set in stone.

I hadn't seen him look so worried, angry and upset all rolled into one since we left Chicago.

"Somebody knows don't they?" I realised, my eyes widening with horror.

Edward looked up at me fast. His face had shattered into an apology. "I didn't mean it to happen! I swear I didn't say anything—he found out and now—"

"Wait, who found out?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Rosalie hissed.

I whipped around and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. I hadn't closed it behind me.

"What did you say, Alice?" Rosalie asked slowly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't..." my voice fizzled out into confusion. How could anybody know?

Rosalie's angry eyes switched from me to Edward. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Edward protested. "I swear I didn't say a word."

"Then how the _hell_ did whoever find out?" Rosalie demanded, her voice rising.

"Keep your voice down," I hissed at Rosalie.

Her eyes flickered to me briefly with a simmering petulance. "Edward, tell us what happened." Rosalie said with a visible effort to keep her voice low.

Edward lowered his gaze and stared at his fists clamped together on his lap. "Jacob Black knows what happened in Chicago."

"How, though?" I wondered, bemused.

Edward shrugged, looking up at me helplessly. "He said he found out on the internet."

"But why would he know?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Because of Bella," I spoke with realisation. "He's that jealous?"

Rosalie looked at me, her mouth slightly open. "Are you being serious?" she looked to Edward. "How did he find out about that?"

"We went into town during the afternoon." Edward said uncomfortably. "We went to _Gina's Diner_ and we left Bella's truck. We went to go get coffee, came back to her truck and Jacob was going in with his friends."

"His friends know about us too?" Rosalie yelped.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I hissed. "If mom and dad find out, we're screwed!"

"What we, this is Edward's fault! He had to pick the girl with a freaking psycho boyfriend! I knew that girl was bad news from day one!" Rosalie spat.

"Oh, shut up, Rosalie. You know nothing!" I argued back. "Bella is fine. It's not her fault Jacob can't handle being broken up with and thinks he can play some Detective Sherlock game."

"If he could have stayed away from her in the first place, Jacob wouldn't have played Detective Sherlock!" Rosalie glared at me.

"Will you get a grip?" I struggled to keep my voice below shouting. "Edward didn't tell Jacob to go looking for the news articles or whatever! So stop acting like it's his fault!"

"Well newsflash Alice, it is his fault!" Rosalie turned and jabbed a finger towards Edward. "Your fling or whatever with Bella ends tonight! You will never talk to her again and you will never so much look at her again!"

"What the hell, Rosalie!" I pulled her hand back. "You can't tell him what to do!"

"I will tell him what to do because he is the one who is ruining everything!" Rosalie screamed in my face. "I will be damned before I have to live inside a house again like before! If Edward has to give up a stupid girl for it then so be it!"

"You can't expect me to do that!" Edward spoke, his voice stricken. "We just got together today!"

"And what do you think she'll do when she finds out the truth?" Rosalie demanded. "She won't be so cosy then!"

"She does know the truth and she is still with me." Edward said coldly.

Rosalie blanched. "You told her?"

"Yes, and we're still together and I don't care what you say, I will not let that stupid kid mess things up for me."

"If you carry on with her, he'll tell everybody! Why can't you just ignore her?" Rosalie was on the verge of shouting again.

"Would you forget about Emmet if it were you?" Edward demanded.

Rosalie stopped short. "That's different."

"Different how, exactly," Edward scoffed.

"It isn't me that got us into this mess—"

"But if it was?" Edward challenged. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Get out of my room, Rosalie. Don't you ever ask me to do something you can't do your self."

"If Jacob tells all because you couldn't let go of Bella, I will never forgive you." Rosalie said solemnly before storming out of the room.

The door slammed shut behind Rosalie, leaving me and Edward in his dark room. I went to the door to flick on the light switch beside it.

"I thought you were leaving," Edward said when I turned back.

I shook my head and sat down on his bed. "Forget about Rosalie; you know she's just a drama queen."

"What am I going to do Alice?" Edward sighed, putting his head in his hands.

I scooted over beside him and put an arm around my brother. "Look, everything will be okay. Jacob wouldn't do something that stupid over a girl."

Edward pulled his head out of his hands. "What if he does?" he looked me in the eye, fear glowing brightly. "We can't live like that again."

"It's different here." I said, looking Edward back in the eyes. "Nobody grew up with us or knew all about it. People will be wary for a while and then it'll blow over."

"Do you really think?" Edward said hopefully, biting his lip. The action reminded me of Bella.

"I do. Sooner or later, the past will come back but it's different here. Forks has no reason to hate us or be scared of us. Jacob can try and ruin our name but it won't last long."

"You always know how to make me feel better," Edward smiled feebly. "But maybe I should listen to Rosalie and lay off Bella."

"Edward, you can't sacrifice your feelings. No matter how hard Jacob tries, he won't be able to get Bella back." I insisted. "He just needs to realise that and get over her."

Edward nodded and then sighed. "What if he doesn't realise until after everybody finds out?"

"How bad can it be if Forks finds out?" I said, shrugging. "It'll blow over. People will ask questions, look at us weirdly and after a few weeks, they'll all forget."

Edward looked at me uncertainly. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." I smiled as happily as I could. "We'll be fine. Any way, I need to get some beauty sleep. See you in the morning,"

"All right, night," Edward squeezed my hand before I hopped off his bed and left.

Breakfast the next morning was unusually quiet. Sunlight streamed in all around us but it didn't touch Edward who sat staring morosely at his bowl of oats. Rosalie came in after I had sat down at the counter with eggs and toast. She pointedly got her own toast and coffee, sitting down on the farther end of the counter. Mom came in soon after.

"What's with the silence?" she asked, yawning whilst she tied her bathrobe around her pyjamas.

"We're meditating," I said, smiling at mom.

Mom chuckled once. "Sounds right,"

"Where's Dad?" I asked whilst mom went to the coffee jug. "When can we see our surprise?"

"What surprise?" Rosalie asked sourly, looking up from her toast.

"You'll see when your dad gets down," mom said, turning around and waggling her eyebrows.

"When is that?" I whined.

"After I have my breakfast," Dad replied, appearing around the doorway.

"No, show us now!" I said, jumping off my stool and bounding towards Dad. I pulled his hands. "Please, show us now!"

He sighed theatrically. "But I don't want to, Alice,"

"Pleeeeeease!" I wheedled, shaking his hands.

"What do you think, Esme?" Dad asked mom, shaking my hands back like we were dancing.

"I think they can wait a while," Mom replied cheerfully.

"Mom," I moaned. "That's not fair!"

"Can it, Alice! Why do you have to be such a baby about everything?" Rosalie snapped.

Silence fell. Rosalie was never mean to me.

"Rosalie, that was unnecessary." Mom reprimanded, her eyes slightly shocked.

"A lot of things are unnecessary," Rosalie muttered. "Like Bella," she added quietly.

"What did you say?" Edward said politely enough but everyone could hear the challenge beneath his words.

"Let's go show you the surprise then," Dad said swiftly, looking confusedly from Rosalie to Edward. They were both staring coldly at each other.

I filed after Dad quickly who led the way out the front door. "It's outside?" I whispered in hushed, excited tones. "Oh my, gosh, it's a car, isn't it?"

Dad clapped his hands around my mouth. "Shh! You peeked didn't you?"

I shook my head, laughing against his hand.

"How did you know then?" he asked indignantly, taking his hand away from my mouth.

I shrugged. "What else could be outside?" I grabbed some sandals that were by the front door.

"Where are the rest of them?" Dad said, looking behind.

"Who cares, show me!" I said with a hopeful smile.

Dad mussed my hair. "Nice try. Oh, here they are!"

"Why do we have to go outside?" Rosalie said sullenly as Dad opened the front door.

"Put your shoes on, honey and you'll see." Mom replied, an excited smile on her face.

"Is it a pony?" Edward said hopefully.

We all laughed, except for Rosalie whose cold face nearly twitched into a smile.

After they'd all put shoes on, Dad led us outside towards the rear end of the house, by the garage.

"NO WAY!" Edward yelled as a silver vehicle loomed into view in front of the garage door.

"Ta-da!" Mom clapped her hands together. "It's all yours!"

"The car is for us?" Edward said excitedly, running up to the car.

"I can't keep taking you to and from school!" Mom said. "You kids cramp my style!"

I laughed and ran up the concrete driveway to join Edward drooling over the car. "Is this a Volvo?"

"An S60R!" Edward said with sincere reverence. "This is fu—freaking awesome!"

"Who gets to drive?" Rosalie asked, coming to inspect the shining, silver car.

"You and Edward can take turns." Dad said, standing beside mom with his arm around her. They were both smiling so happily over us.

"I call first ride!" Edward said, looking back at mom and dad.

Dad reached into his pocket and pulled the keys out. "Catch!"

The keys flew through the air. Edward reached out to grab them but Rosalie's creamy fist reached out and snatched them in the air.

"Oldest first," she said smugly.

"I call shotgun then," Edward said quickly as Rosalie walked around him.

"Not fair!" I said, following after Rosalie to get into the back.

Edward grinned in my direction and got in on the other side.

"Don't be too long!" Dad called as we all climbed into the car. "Drive carefully!"

"Okay!" Rosalie called, sticking the keys into the ignition.

I spread my arms across the soft, back seat. "Where do they get money from?"

"Who cares, lets just enjoy it!" Edward said happily.

"Whilst we can still get around town without being hated on," Rosalie muttered, adjusting her car seat.

Edward let out a breath of infuriated air. "Nobody is going to find out. And even if they do, they won't care,"

"Whatever, you think word doesn't get around a small town?" Rosalie scoffed, turning the key in the ignition. The car purred to life.

Mom and Dad stepped back on the driveway. Rosalie slowly eased the car forward and we all plastered fake smiles on our faces as Rosalie drove us down the winding path.

"Rosalie," I said, "It might be a small town but nobody knows us or the Jones's! They can't hate us for very long!"

"You think so?" Rosalie said angrily, speeding out onto the main road. "Emmet texted me this morning; you'll never guess what's in the _Forks Weekly_ paper."

"You're kidding right?" I gasped.

"Let me show you if you don't believe me," Rosalie insisted, taking a right turning that would lead us to the main road of Forks.

"What else did Emmet say?" I asked, my insides feeling numb.

"Nothing much," Rosalie said quietly.

"Are you guys still together?" Edward asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Of course we are, no thanks to you, though." Rosalie snapped.

"So what's your problem, then?" Edward demanded. "If your boyfriend still wants you—"

"Not everything in my life revolves around me!" Rosalie shouted, swerving to a stop in front of a shop with a newsstand. She killed the engine and jumped out of the car, grabbing a paper and sticking a few coins in the hands of the old man selling the weekly paper.

"Alice," Edward whispered.

I leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder. "It'll be okay," I whispered back.

Rosalie marched back to the car and climbed back into the front seat. She opened the paper to page 3 and threw it in Edward's lap. I leaned over and saw our family picture, taken years ago in Chicago. The article had a whole page to itself, reading:

_WHO REALLY LIVES IN YOUR NEIGHBOURHOOD?_

"Read it out loud, go on!" Rosalie insisted sharply.

Edward looked up at Rosalie, his face abashed.

"Give it to me," I said quietly, reaching for the paper. Edward's shaking hands gave me the crackling paper.

I looked down at the black and white print. _"Forks Hospital recently welcomed a new addition to their staff: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He appears to be the perfect angel with a small family who've caused no trouble so far. However, it appears the Cullen family are very private and nobody even knows exactly where they live. Sources tell us that the Cullen kids have their own table at Forks High School, refusing to mix with the other children. Are they shy new kids or troubled teenagers with a horrific past?_

"_Evidence has recently sprung to light that Dr. Carlisle Cullen is not the life saver associated with his job title. A year ago in Chicago, where the Cullen family moved from barely a month ago, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was involved in an accident that resulted in his running over a young woman. Janet Gray was six months pregnant, taught at the local high school and happily married to Robin Gray when her life was abruptly ended one night by Dr. Cullen's car._

"_Dr. Cullen was never charged for her death as the courts ruled it was an accident. But was it really? Read an interview with Mr Robin Gray below—"_

"They got an interview with him?" Edward gasped. "What the fuck?"

"If Dad sees this..." I sank back into the leather seat, throwing the paper off my lap like it was septic.

"They gave us page three as well, how generous," Rosalie said scornfully, grabbing the paper back.

"I can't believe Jacob would do this," Edward said in a quiet, shaking voice. "I didn't think..."

"They didn't even say it was a stormy night. That interview they have was Mr Gray telling the Chicago paper how he thought Dad had a thing for Mrs Gray."

"The one where he goes on about how he used to look at her when she had her ultrasound check ups?" I said, aghast.

"Yup," Rosalie sighed and slung the paper back into Edward's lap. "It's a good thing I held on to my black hoodies and sunglasses."

"Dad was never convicted though!" I protested. "Not that they mention that it was purely an accident,"

"How are we going to explain this to mom and dad?" Edward said, looking at me. His eyes were watering.

"You did this so you can tell them," Rosalie said spitefully, turning the ignition back on.

"I didn't know—Jacob!" Edward spat venomously.

I followed his gaze and saw Jacob coming out of a coffee shop a few yards away. Before I knew it, Edward had launched himself out of the car.

"Holy crap," I opened my car door as Rosalie turned the ignition back off.

"Shit," she swore, jumping out of the car.

We chased after Edward who was sprinting, full blast, towards Jacob and his friend.

"Cullen, good morning," We heard Jacob greet Edward with a sinister grin on his broad face.

"You son of a bitch!" Edward yelled, grabbing Jacob by the front of his shirt.

"Did you enjoy the morning paper?" Jacob asked cheerfully.

"How the hell did you—"

"Well, you know how it is. Any paper loves a good bit of gossip." Jacob tried to pry Edward's fingers off his shirt but Edward was too strong. "Get off me, Cullen,"

"Do you think you can mess with me and my family and get away with?" Edward shouted, shaking Jacob.

"Edward, stop, please!" I yelled. People were staring from inside the shop. I looked around and saw the morning people were gaping all around us.

"We went through _hell_ back there and you think you can ruin _everything_ for us?" Edward shook Jacob harder.

Jacob's eyes were frightened but he tried to keep hold of his nonchalant look. "Your dad's a murderer—"

Edward's hands let go of Jacob's shirt. Jacob staggered back for a second but then Edward's fist made an audible _smack_ against Jacob's cheek. His other hand flew up and collided into Jacob's stomach.

"Agh!" Jacob screamed and fell back against the coffee shop wall, falling onto the ground.

"Hey, back off!" Jacob's slim friend said angrily, pushing Edward back.

Edward shoved Jacob's friend back harder, sending him flying back.

"Oi, leave him alone!" Jacob wheezed, struggling to stand straight.

"Edward, stop it!" I lunged forward with Rosalie as he went back towards Jacob.

"Get off me!" Edward yelled as Rosalie and I each grabbed an arm.

"What are you doing?" An old man appeared from the coffee shop doorway. "Get away from these kids!"

"He's that Cullen boy!" A woman appeared beside the old man.

"And what," Edward bellowed, trying to lunge back towards Jacob who was struggling to stand straight.

"You're no better than that killer father of yours!" The old man said, shaking his finger at Edward. "How dare you come to our town and cause more trouble!"

"Someone help me!" Jacob pleaded. His mouth was bleeding violently.

"Get off me!" Edward tried shaking me and Rosalie off. We both had him by his arms.

"Don't make things worse!" Rosalie hissed, tugging Edward back with me. "Just stop!"

Edward went slack in our hold. We pulled him away.

"Get out of here!" the woman called after us. "You're nothing but trouble!"

I let go of Edward and took the keys from Rosalie, unlocking the car quickly. A buzzing sound began to build up poisonously around us; people were gawking and shaking their heads furiously at us. I got the back door open; Rosalie shoved Edward in angrily. We got in the front together.

As I snapped my seatbelt in, I saw people scattered around the street staring angrily and shocked in our direction. A group of people were tending to Jacob and his friend. The old man from the coffee shop was shaking his head at us.

"Way to fucking go, Edward!" Rosalie spat, starting the car quickly. She slid out of the curb and hurried out of the main road. "Not only does everybody know what Dad did, they all think we're violent little shitholes!"

"Just stop it!" I screwed at Rosalie. "You're the one who's making this all out to be Edward's fault! If you hadn't brought us here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I never told him to go and beat Jacob up!" Rosalie raved back at me.

"Just shut up and drive," I said angrily, turning away from Rosalie's indignant face.

The purr of the car took over as Rosalie drove us away from the mess we'd created. Instead of taking us home straight away, she turned off into another side road near our house. It took us to the fringes of the forest that was empty of all but the forest animals and the morning birds.

Rosalie parked up on the muddy lane. She switched the engine off and turned around to me and Edward. "So, what do we tell mom and dad?"

I looked at Edward. He was sat as stiff as wood, looking blankly at us. "The truth—they'll find out sooner or later."

"It'll get them too upset." I said. "I don't want to tell them."

"I'll tell them," Edward said quietly. "This is my fault, after all."

"No it isn't, Edward!" I protested, looking at Rosalie for help.

Rosalie grimaced. "Edward, I didn't mean it when I was blaming you—"

"Yes, you did." He said in an empty tone. "This is my fault. If I hadn't gone after Bella than none of this would have happened in the first place."

"She and Jacob were having problems anyway, Emmet told me," Rosalie said. "This isn't your fault."

"Don't lie," Edward said. "This is my fault and I'll be the one to tell mom and dad. Let's go home now."

"But, Edward!" Rosalie protested. "You didn't mean for the town to find out."

"Well, they have. Now let's go." His cold tone was final.

I turned away from Edward's morose face and looked out my window. I would not cry in front of them. I wouldn't.

Rosalie started the car again and took us home. She parked in front of the garage.

"Give me the paper," Edward said, reaching his hand out.

Rosalie passed him the newspaper silently.

We got out of the car quietly then, trudging up the driveway in a sad uniform, Edward leading us through.

Edward let us back into the house. "Mom, Dad?" he called out.

"In here!" Mom called back from the living room.

I followed after them as they went into the living room. Dad was laid back in the sofa, feet up, watching CNN news. Mom was sat beside him, sketching a building on her sketch pad with expert fingers.

"How was the car?" Dad asked, looking up at us with a smile. His smile disappeared though when he saw our stone faces.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, looking up at us with an alarmed look.

Edward held out the paper silently. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd do this."

"You didn't think who would do what?" Mom said slowly.

"Jacob Black told the newspaper everything because I'm going out with his ex-girlfriend." Edward explained quietly.

Dad sat up quickly and snatched the paper from Edward's hands. "No, no, no," he looked at the article scanned it briefly. "NO! Damn it, no!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said in a cracked voice.

"No!" Dad shot up off the chair and scrunched the paper into a large ball. "No, no, no! We left this all behind!" He threw the ball of newspaper in a random direction; it hit a vase by the window. The vase fell back, shattering into fragments of broken hope, flowers falling helplessly against the cold floor.

"Carlisle!" Mom reproached, jumping up. "It's okay—"

"No! I'll be damned if I have to watch my family be alienated again!" Dad yelled in Mom's face.

"It's not your fault, Dad," Edward said urgently.

"The hell it isn't my fault!" Dad exclaimed. "I was the one who ran Janet Gray over and I'll never be able to forget it! It's even worse that you all have to pay for it too!"

"Carlisle, it'll be okay. The town will talk and then they'll forget. We'll be okay," Mom tried to soothe Dad.

"Not after I beat Jacob up in front of the town." Edward said quietly.

"You did what?" Mom rounded on Edward.

"We saw the paper and I went to hit him." Edward looked ashamed. "I lost control—"

A loud _smash_ sounded in the air. I whipped around and saw a gaping hole in the window by the front door. I rushed to the door and saw a red car screeching madly away.

Rosalie picked up the large stone that had been thrown through our window. It was wrapped in white paper. "Get out of our town, murderers." She read.

"That's it!" Dad fumed. "Everybody pack your things, we're leaving."

"What?" I spluttered with Rosalie.

"You heard me." Dad said, livid. I'd never seen his blue eyes turn so icy. "Pack your things. We're leaving Forks for good."

"Carlisle, be sensible!" Mom protested. "Where are we going to go? All our money is tied down here!"

"We'll go stay with the Denali's for a while. We'll sell this place and move to London."

"London?" My eyes bulged.

"Yes, London: Nobody will know us at all. I've still got my parent's house there."

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" Mom said, shaking her head.

"I am." Dad said with firm conviction. "Go pack your things."


	12. Sanitary Abuse And Shadows

_It's been a while... my exams took over for a month! Sorry for the hideously long upload. I will be posting much more regularly... if anybody's still reading lol!_

_Here, we see a bit more from Rosalie who takes the lead in this chapter. Bella realises Rosalie might be hiding more than she lets on and a phone call seems to over throw Bella._

_Next chapter will be in Bella's POV... did she make the right choice?_

* * *

**XII. Sanitary Abuse and Shadows**

I was staring at my reflection. I could see myself so clearly in the window. The time was already reaching midnight. I sat on the sofa facing the windows overlooking the lawn as Dad and Mom continued arguing about moving to London. Alice was nestled into my side, watching Mom and Dad with wide eyes. Edward stood against the wall behind us, silent as a statue.

"What on earth makes you think we can just forget everything if we move to London?" Mom exclaimed, running her hand agitatedly through her hair. She did that a lot when she was pissed; her caramel locks were something of a frizz now.

"Because: nobody will have any reason to suspect our move! I want to be closer to my last family member and her newborn daughter—nobody will question it!" Dad said adamantly, striding up and down the room. His face was set in a constant mask of anger. It didn't suit his normally calm face.

"Carlisle, this will blow over!" Mom said for the bazillionth time, jumping up from the chair she was sat on. "Give it a few weeks and nobody will care any more!"

"Nobody will care?" Dad spat incredulously. "We had a rock thrown threw our window! Do you remember what it was like, living in fear all the time? If we move to London, we'll never have to worry about that again!"

"Carlisle, it's just as easy to access a web page from London as it is here!"

"I don't give a damn!" Dad shouted: his pale face was ignited with red on his cheeks. "I hate this fucking place and this damn country! I never should have moved here! We are leaving this damned place and going to London!"

"Will you mind your language in front of the kids?" Mom shrieked.

"They've heard worse—in fact, they've been called worse!"

"Dad, please!" Edward suddenly strode forward towards Dad who stopped pacing at the coffee table. "Give it some time. We just got here. If we have to move to another place where they all sound different and we're so late into the year, it'll make things worse! People are always going to find out!"

"No, they won't," Dad said resolutely. "London is where we need to go."

"Dad," I spoke now, sitting up straighter on the chair. "We can go to London, or Paris, Turkey, Iran, Australia—someone, someday will find out about what happened. We can't keep running from it! You can't keep uprooting our lives!"

"This is not your decision." Dad spoke slowly, his face set in stone.

"I'm off to college next year! I would like to spend my last year in _this_ home, with my family in _this_ country! You can't make us all go!"

"Carlisle, how are we going to pay for it?" Mom said, grabbing at Dad's halt in yelling. "We've tied all our money to this place, the new car and my new project. If we pick up and leave, we'll be screwed."

"Vanessa can keep us afloat whilst we get it together over there," Dad said but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice now. So could mom so she carried on.

"Vanessa is your sister but I doubt she can pay for your mortgage! She's got her husband and daughter to look after. How long do you expect her to keep us afloat? You'd need to get a job over there and I'd have to find some kind of work. If the kids start in a British system, they'll fail their exams—the courses are too different. We can't leave like this so unplanned!"

Dad sighed and turned his back to us, facing the window. His shoulders slumped. Mom scuffled over to him and put her arms around his slumped torso. "I'm sorry," He said into mom's hair.

"It'll be okay," she said, hugging him. "Kids, go to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

I got up from the sofa and filed out of the room after Edward, Alice behind me. Edward ran up to his room without saying goodnight. I bid Alice goodbye at her door; she smiled sadly at me and disappeared into her purple room. I went to my room and got myself ready for bed. I left my curtains open tonight and lay in my bed watching the world slowly turn.

It was one thing to see your brother or sister hurt. It was totally different to seeing your parents hurt. It made you feel so helpless seeing the ones who protected you so desperate. I thought one day a couple of people would probably find out about what happened—not the whole town from page three on _Forks Weekly._

Breakfast next morning was depressing. Mom and Dad didn't come out of their room. Edward said he could hear them bickering from his room the whole night. We ate around the kitchen counter quietly, nothing but the sounds of chewing toast and sipping coffee in the room.

"I'm driving, called it," Edward said quickly as we all got up to leave.

I glowered at him.

"You drove around yesterday." he pointed out, snagging the car keys from the living room table. "So it's my turn."

"Fine, let's just go." I said sullenly, trooping after Edward and Alice.

I noticed as I shut the front door behind me how we'd all dressed darkly today. Edward wore dark jeans, black Timberlands—which Alice had bought him for his last birthday—and a black jacket. Alice was dressed like me; black skinny jeans, dark top and shoes. We looked more like kids going to a funeral, not school.

Edward and Alice got into the front so I slipped into the back. Alice put the radio on as soon as Edward turned the ignition on. I was half hoping Edward would just drive us out of town, somewhere nobody knew our names; somewhere we could just be kids and not have to worry about keeping our parents happy.

He didn't though. We rolled up to Forks High School and if it was obscurity we were going for, this car was not the right ride for it. Our Volvo was by far the most stylish, fastest car in the parking lot. Edward parked up close to the front; his fast driving had gotten us to school in no time.

We all stepped out of the car together, into the half full car park. A few heads turned in our direction but nobody was really glaring. They were a bit more preoccupied with the car. I bid Alice and Edward goodbye and headed off towards my first class, determined to get a seat at the back.

English was deserted except for one person; Mr. Henderson, my old aged teacher. I strode to the back of the class, taking a seat by the window.

"Ah, good morning, Rosalie," Mr. Henderson said, looking up from a stack of papers. He peered at me through thick glasses that magnified his blue eyes.

"Good morning, Mr Henderson." I tried for a smile.

He smiled back, hesitated for a moment and then went back to his paper. I groaned inwardly: he totally knew.

When the bell rang, people began to fill up the room. I kept my head down and my blonde curls covering as much of my face as I could. I t was no use: I could feel them all staring at me.

"Her dad is that killer doctor right?" The whispering began.

"She's hot," a guy whispered. "Shame her dad's a murderer,"

"I wonder why they moved _here,_"

"I bet her dad was in love with that woman he ran over,"

"Totally staying away from those Cullen's—"

"Did you hear; Edward beat up that Quileute kid? He's trouble that guy!"

And so on it went for the next three lessons. By the time lunch came around, I was determined to grab the keys from Edward and get out of town. I wanted to go shopping or watch a movie—I just needed to _leave._

When I went into the canteen, eyes fell upon me instantly. I took a deep breath and lifted my chin a fraction. I strode to the food counters and got my self a load of fruit and some cake. I hurried over to my usual table where Edward and I always sat together. The time seemed to drip by incredibly slowly as I waited for Edward or Alice. I could feel the stares from everybody boring into my back; I could feel the whispers mounting up.

I was about to jump out of the canteen when finally, finally, Edward slipped into the chair in front of me. I was so relieved to see a friendly face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Whoa, a smile—what did I do?" Edward mock gasped.

"I want to leave, now. This place is doing my head in." I pleaded. "Give me the car keys."

"What about me and Alice?" Edward demanded indignantly. "At least you didn't nearly get into a fight—"

"You got into a fight?" I shrieked for his ears only.

"Almost," he amended. "These guys in Spanish were saying all this crap about dad and how I was just as bad for beating Jacob up."

I sighed and bit a muffin moodily. "This place sucks."

"At least they haven't chased us out," Edward said, picking up an apple.

"Yet," I said grouchily.

"Hey guys," Alice appeared by my side. "What's happening?"

"Depression," I replied.

Alice rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "How bad has it been?"

"Well, Rosalie wants to go retail therapy and I want a club to beat the crap out of all these losers talking about us." Edward said, biting the apple deeply.

"I keep getting stared at, too." Alice said sourly. "And all the whispering—the imagination of teenagers should be illegal!"

"At least you aren't likely to get beaten up by Forks wannabe California jock guys." Edward said, looking over to a rowdy table. There were a bunch of gangly guys who were in big sports jackets that made their attempt at looking bulky humorous. They were laughing and occasionally looking over to us and throwing glares. In fact, a lot of the tables were constantly looking over at us.

"Let's be glad they aren't throwing things," Alice said.

Edward nodded. "Do you still want to cut school?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Why don't you go out with Emmet today?" Alice suggested, picking at her sandwich.

I liked the suggestion. "Let me see if he's busy." I pulled out my phone and began texting Emmet.

"Hey guys,"

I looked up to see a pale-faced slim girl: Bella. My eyes zeroed in on her clothes: a plain navy shirt with dark blue jeans. Hmm... I looked at Alice and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey," Edward replied.

"Hi!" Alice chirped.

"Sit down," I gestured to the chair next to Edward.

Bella sat down beside Edward. Both of them looked shyly happy to be together.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with us?" Alice said uncomfortably.

"It'll die down," Bella waved her hand nonchalantly. "Seriously, Forks is just that drab; they leap at any chance for gossip. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Alice said. "The things people are saying,"

"Kids can be assholes." Bella said expertly. "I'm hardly any body's favourite at the moment after that Lauren thing."

"Great; we're the social outcast table." I said dryly.

Bella giggled lightly and turned her attention to her food.

A text message took my attention from Edward gazing at Bella all lovingly. Emmet wanted me to meet him after work to eat out at a restaurant there. He didn't finish until six though: what was I meant to do in the meantime?

"Bella, do you want to come shopping with us?" I asked, surprising myself.

Alice, Edward stared at me with wide eyes. Bella coughed or choked on her food.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bella asked, looking uncertainly at me.

Oops, had I been that anti-social with her? "Come shopping with me and Alice today, after school." I gave her my best smile.

"Oh, um—"

"You are so meeting Emmet after work." Edward said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Ten points to you, O' mind reader. So what if I am? I'd like to get to know my b—Emmet's sister." I caught myself.

Alice and Edward laughed. "You can say boyfriend," Alice poked me in the ribs.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "So, will you come?"

Bella nodded hesitantly. "Sure, why not,"

"Did it occur to you that I might want to hang out with Bella after school?" Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Look lover boy, if you want to come shopping too, by all means, go for it."

Bella's cheeks blazed. Edward glowered at me.

"I need guy friends," Edward said sourly.

Bella laughed a little. "There, there; you have Emmet."

"I know but it'd be cool to have guy friends _in_ school. Most of them all think I'm a jerk that likes to beat younger kids up."

"Who cares what they think?" Bella said brightly. "I don't think you're a jerk."

I left Romeo and Juliet to their mushy talk and began plotting with Alice quietly. We were going to make Bella buy a skirt, a dress and some bright tops. Maybe I could force her into a hair salon. I looked at Bella and thought her long, brown locks were pretty and all but maybe some layers and shorter hair would be an improvement.

"Shall we go?" Alice said when we'd all finished our food.

"Sure," I got up.

Edward and Bella followed suit and we all got up with our trays. Those who were left in the canteen stared at us as we filed out.

"See you guys after school," I said just as the bell rang.

"See you later!" Alice twirled off in the direction of the literature block.

"Bye," Edward and Bella said together.

I grinned and walked off in the direction of my next lesson. Two more hours of whispers and pointing and then I could do some retail therapy! I couldn't wait to get to our car.

On route to my next lesson, I was prone to more whispering, stares and pointing. Some guys even laughed as I walked by, like they knew something I didn't. I tried to enjoy it and winked at some of the guys and glared at a few girls. All of them just looked confused and scared.

"She's marked us!" One girl nearly shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and went into my Algebra lesson. I sat at the back, by the window. Rain poured down from the dark grey skies furiously. I watched the water spatter against the window violently. Jeez, didn't it ever stop raining for at least a week? I was getting so sick of having to wear boots and shoes constantly. The days were becoming colder now though. God, imagine this place in the winter!

When Algebra was over, I 'marked' a few more people and went off towards Biology. I was tempted to cut class and hang out in the car but I realised Edward had the keys. I sighed and carried on towards the science block. Just as I was about to head in, Bella came rushing towards me out of the doors.

"Rosalie!" She looked relieved to see me. Her cheeks where bright red; had she been running?

"That's my name," I replied.

Bella looked around; nobody was really paying attention to us. "Come with me,"

"What's going on?" I asked as Bella steered me towards the parking lot. I was alarmed by her serious, worried face—and the fact she was brave enough to pull me somewhere.

"I heard some of the guys talking in Biology. Edward's in my class but he sits at the back. I don't think he heard—"

"Heard what?" I demanded as Bella led us into the parking lot.

She fidgeted with her bag and looked at me nervously. "At lunch, I think anyway, some of the guys they, um got toilet paper—"

"No way," My mouth dropped open. The sight of our Volvo stopped me in my tracks. The silver car was smothered in layers and layers of toilet paper. Worse, the toilet paper was stuck, clinging to the car in wet mush from the rain that had only just ceased pouring.

I hurried to the car and walked around it. Every inch was covered: I could barely make out any silver of the body. I was suddenly zapped out of Forks, standing on Chicago soil. It was a sunny day and I'd just woken up. I went down for breakfast after I'd been to the bathroom. Everybody was outside in the front lawn. I came out and found my family, peeling off toilet paper from Dad's car that had been sprayed with the word 'MURDERER' in red underneath the paper. Not again.

"Rosalie?" Bella called my name.

"We have to get this off before Edward or Alice see." I said firmly, looking at Bella.

"Don't you want them to come and see this?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"No," I said resolutely. "If Edward sees this, he'll get all guilty and violent. If Alice sees this, she'll probably end up crying and getting even more depressed." I dropped my bag beside the car and rolled up my sleeves. "Come on; they totally caked the car. We have to get this off before anyone else sees."

"Oh, okay." Bella dropped her bag next to mine, rolled up her sleeves and joined me in staring at the car.

"I'll start on this side, you go on the other. We'll work our way from the windshield."

"Got it," Bella nodded and went off to the other side.

I began peeling the clogged toilet paper. It felt like soppy mashed bread against my hands. It was so cold too from the rain. I carried on peeling, despite the loss of heat from my red hands.

"How's it going on your side?" I asked Bella a few minutes later.

"I've got half a door." She replied. "What about you?"

"Nearly cleared the whole windshield off." I pulled off a long, clogged strip of paper off the windshield to reveal the window wipers. "Jeez, how much did the bastards use?"

"Probably the whole of the school's toilet paper stock," Bella said. "There's so much!"

"I officially hate this place." I grumbled. "I might as well drop out."

"You can't let them win!" Bella protested.

I looked at her, surprised. "Thought you'd be glad to see the back of scary Rosalie,"

Bella looked at me incredulously. "Hate to break it to you Rosalie but you're not as scary as you think."

"Damn," I pretended to be wounded.

"Besides, who else is going to protect Edward and Alice?"

"What makes you think I protect them?"

Bella raised her eyebrows and gestured at the car. "You didn't get them to come and help, despite the fact it would have meant getting this crap off faster. And I see how you always take the lead with them and how you're the most defensive. You're the eldest; I see it in Emmet too."

"Have you thought about majoring in psychology?" I grinned a little.

Bella laughed once and rolled her brown eyes. "I think I want to major in English, actually."

"Really, you're into English?" I peeled off a huge chunk of tissue from the bonnet of the car.

"Yeah; I'm a bookworm, 'tis true. What about you; you're off to college next year right?"

"Yeah, and I can't wait! I don't really know what I want to do though. Maybe Law,"

"Really, law?" Bella asked curiously.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I have a thing for human rights. I'm kind of really into women's justice organisations."

"You mean abuse and rape organisations?" Bella pulled off a large clog of wet toilet paper with a grunt. The stuff was practically stuck to the car. I had a feeling some glue was involved.

"Yeah, those kinds of organisations; someday, I want to set up a shelter for women with nowhere else to go." I said quietly.

"Wow, you must be really passionate about it all." Bella looked at me seriously, like she was trying to x-ray me. "Did you ever know someone who'd been abused?"

I nodded. "Come on, speed up! My hands are gonna drop off soon."

Bella opened her mouth and closed it. She looked startled. "Sure, sure,"

Neither of us really spoke again after that. We carried on peeling and cursing until the car was eventually clear of all paper. Clumps of tissue sat around the car on the dark, slick ground. Bella and I heaved it into our arms and threw it into a trash can at the edge of parking lot. We dusted our selves down, just as the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Nice team work." I said, picking up our bags. I handed Bella her one.

"Thanks," She smiled. Bella took her bag but the way she was looking at me, it was like she was trying to figure something out.

"Something on my face?" I asked.

Bella's cheeks bloomed. "No, no." Her phone started singing from somewhere on her body.

I turned back around as Bella picked up her call, hovering away.

"They're here!" I called to Bella a few minutes later. She had wandered a few metres away. She heard me and looked panicked. Speaking quickly into her phone, she hung up.

"Here they come." I spotted Edward and Alice coming into the parking lot. "Not a word, Bella,"

"Sure, su..." Bella trailed off.

I looked at her, wondering why she hadn't finished her words. She was looking down at her shoes. Huh, weird.

"You all ready to go shopping?" Edward said unenthusiastically when he approached us.

"Yes; I want to drive!" I said quickly. "I called it."

Edward glowered at me. "I've barely driven!"

"Well, I'll be going home with Emmet so you can drive back!" I pointed out.

Edward glowered at me anyway and handed the car keys over sullenly.

I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat; Alice got in the front with me too. The lovers got into the back.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward murmur.

I looked at my windshield mirror and saw Bella's eyes were slightly red.

"I'm fine." Bella murmured back unconvincingly.

Sure.


	13. The Marks We Leave

_I'm not even going to begin trying to excuse my absence... for two years. Life happened. But I hate leaving stories unfinished. So here we go, again. _

_Bella's POV. Who called? Let's find out..._

* * *

**XIII. The Marks We Leave**

It was a strange thing, falling in love. It came out of nowhere; snuck up on you and hit you like a speeding train. The collision changed you and that was that. Once you gave somebody everything you were there was no going back; no returning to your old self. You grew with that person; a part of you became that person. Jake and I had always been a part of each other somehow; I knew him like the back of my hand. How well did I know Edward?

"I need to go." I spoke before I knew what I was saying.

Edward and Alice looked at me in confusion. I felt Rosalie's stare being reflected in the mirror.

"What, why?" Rosalie demanded.

"I have to do something. Stop the car, please!" I said desperately.

"What the hell—"

"Rosalie, just do it." Edward demanded. "Pull up on the side,"

I drummed my fingers anxiously against my knees as Rosalie found a safe place to stop.

The moment the car stopped, I mumbled my apologies and threw myself out of the car. I could feel Edward's gaze as I ran down the road. I kept up a silent stream of prayers, hoping with everything I wouldn't fall over. That would be one hell of an exit to remember.

I took the next right on the road and slowed down to a walk. I paused a few seconds to catch my breath, grateful I was out in the fresh air again. I needed to think. I needed to decide.

I needed to see him.

My feet carried me home in decent time. I didn't bother going inside; I headed straight for my truck. I gunned the red beast to life and hurried out of my driveway. I made her go as fast as I could, driving towards the one place I had never meant to go again.

I had thought I was done with Jacob. I thought I was ready to move on from him and our time together. But regardless of what had happened between us, Billy had called me for help and here I was running towards Jacob.

Could you ever stop loving someone? I used to think it was possible, especially after I'd broken up with Jacob and Edward had come along. But maybe I'd just been using my confusion over Edward as a mask for my feelings for Jacob. Maybe I hadn't dealt with this all as well as I'd thought.

Despite everything that had happened between us, Jacob and I had grown up as friends together. We'd seen each other through our most awkward stages; built castles in the sand together; planned out our futures together. I couldn't just forget that existed in a blink. Our relationship was over but the tethers of our friendship still lived. Some bonds never truly broke.

At the sound of my truck pulling over, his head snapped up. I got out of my truck and walked across the rocky road, plodding down beside him on the cliff top.

"How did you know where I'd be?" he asked, looking out over the stormy sky.

"I had a hunch,"

Jacob turned to look at me slowly. "You've always known me so well,"

"We grew up together, Jacob. Of course I know a lot about you. I also know what today is."

He sighed and looked out to the dark waters again, his face clouding over. I could see the whites of his eyes were faintly bloodshot—from crying, no doubt.

"You'd think it'd get easier as the years go on but even now…" he trailed off.

"I know, Jake, I know," I murmured.

"Do you think you can ever stop missing someone you love? Does the pain ever really end?" he thought aloud.

"I think we'd all like to think so. But loving somebody leaves its mark. We can pretend the pain is gone but there's always an echo."

Jacob looked up as I said that. He stared me in the eye. Those warm, dark eyes I knew so well still looked like a piece of home. "I'm never going to be able to say sorry enough to you, Bella."

I felt a lump rise in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's my mom's death day, not yours." He grinned feebly, nudging me lightly in the ribs.

I laughed despite myself. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Guess I deserve it. I wasn't really boyfriend of the year,"

I shrugged and looked out to the dusky horizon. The darkening sky was streaked with silver threads. "It's over with, there's no point dwelling."

We sat in a mixture of memories about Jacob's mom and silence for the longest time, watching the sun set across the swelling ocean. Eventually, we began to shiver from the growing tide and darkening sky.

Jacob got up off of his feet and held his hand out to me. I slipped my hand into his and he pulled me up gently. "Thanks for coming down, Bells,"

"It's all right. Do you want me to drop you home?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

We got into my truck and drove steadily back to his house.

"How have you been otherwise?" Jacob asked. "It's weird not knowing all the time anymore."

"I know what you mean." I admitted. Adjusting to Jacob's absence may have been necessary but it was still taking some getting used to. "But I've been all right. How about you?"

He shrugged. "Same old,"

I pulled up to his house. A curtain twitched from the front window. Neither of us moved.

"Just say it," he said resignedly.

I turned to look at him. "Why did you do it, Jacob? There was no need."

He looked down at his hands. "I was angry. I guess I still kind of am."

"They moved here for a fresh start. You took that away from them.

"I wanted to get you back." He protested, looking at me sombrely. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Jacob and you should have known better! Did you honestly think I'd ever get back with you after you pulled a stunt like that?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry." He said earnestly. "Bella, I'm no good without you—"

"Ugh, don't start!"

"No, no, just listen to me!" He begged, grabbing my cold hands.

I was struck by the familiarity of his warm hands holding mine again. "Jacob, don't,"

"Bella, we've been friends for years. I'm not asking you as your ex, I'm asking you as your best friend. Don't you think we have something worth saving? I know I'm a dick when I drink but I can change that! I'll do anything you ask me to—"

The lump was back. "Jacob, you punched me in the eye."

I felt his hands slacken around mine.

"You're not just a dick when you're drunk, you're a different person. If we were to get back together, truthfully, I'd be scared to be around you and alcohol."

"Bella, I can change," he said croakily. He put a hand on the side of my face, holding me gently. "That guy, I'll get rid of him!"

I held his hand, feeling the tears brim in my eyes. "Jacob, that guy shouldn't exist in the first place."

"Bella, please, I'm begging you!" Tears seeped out of his eyes.

"Don't," I sobbed. "I can't do this,"

"So don't!" He pleaded, pressing our foreheads together. "I love you, Bells. You're everything to me."

I shook my head, clamping my eyes against the tears. "I love you, Jacob, but we're not the same anymore."

"Please—"

I pulled my face away and turned my head out of my window. "Just go," a teary voice spoke.

I heard Jacob trying to stifle his cries as he got out of my truck. As soon as he was out, I gunned her to life and got away as fast as I could.

I rode home with the full moon glowing in the sky beside me; my heart throbbing; the tears falling.

* * *

_Next chapter will be Edward and Jacob's pov. Hopefully will be done in a couple of chapters! _


	14. Collisions

_Edward's POV. The confused chap takes a walk in the woods and has an unexpected meeting with somebody. After tonight, nothing will be the same again._

* * *

**XIV. Collisions **

It was strange having to be the freaks in a town we had only just moved in to. Forks was meant to have been our new safe haven, a reprieve from our dark life in Chicago. I wondered how long it would take the town to forget about our past or perhaps they never would. Was it something that was going to create a rift between me and Bella?

I couldn't help but wonder now whether we had a future at all anymore, even as friends. I had hoped with time my feelings would either fade or our friendship would grow stronger. But I'd felt the distance from her this afternoon. She seemed to be slipping away from me already. Her going to see Jacob afterwards was just another punch in the gut.

When I pulled up to the driveway, our grand house seemed still and dark. Mom and Dad were still out, it seemed.

"Alice, we're home," I called over my shoulder.

She didn't stir.

I got out of the car and went to open her door. I nudged her a few times but she didn't wake. Alice's small face was completely lost in sleep. Her face was a mixture of worry and fatigue; like she was in deep thought. I considered just leaving her in the car to sleep but a glance at the grey clouds told me it was too cold to leave her in here.

"Come on then." I muttered as I gently lifted Alice into my arms. I closed her door with my hip, locked the car and walked up the driveway. Thankfully, Alice was light in my arms but if I fell over with her at least my parents weren't around to yell at me.

I let us into the house and laid her down on the sofa in the front room. I pulled the blanket up from the arm of the sofa and laid it over her.

"Edward?" Alice mumbled as I made to draw away from her.

"Alice?"

Alice reached out blindly for me, taking hold of my hand. Ah, she was sleep talking. Alice had been a sleep talker for as long as I could remember.

"Don't go," she mumbled into the sofa seat. "Don't go. Don't go,"

Her hand fell slack.

Well, that was my good deed for the day done. Faintly amused, I left the room and headed for the stairs to my room. I kicked my black sneakers off and fell onto my bed, willing myself to just fall asleep. I tossed and turned for a while and eventually gave up to just stared out of my window.

Rain had begun to fall, coating the horizon in a mist of fine grey smoke. The towering trees glistened in the downpour, shaking with the wind. Nature was strange. It was amazing how all these elements existed; how trees now at a colossal height had once sprouted from a seed. God had done a pretty beautiful job making the earth.

"Edward, Rosalie, are you both home?" Mom's voice carried up the stairs.

"Yes, Mom," I called back. "Rosalie's out with Emmet!"

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" The volume of Mom's voice never failed to amaze me. Maybe it was a mom thing, having surround-sound qualities in your vocal chords.

"No thanks, Mom!"

"Okay!"

I fell back into silence, listening to the rain thundering down and my parents moving around the house. I wished life was always as quiet and simple as this.

Despite my efforts, my thoughts strayed towards Bella. I wondered what she was doing now. Had she gotten back with Jacob? If she had, the weather was an appropriate expression for my inner thoughts. I felt so bleak.

"Ugh, quit moping!" I growled at myself. I sat up, holding my head in my hands. I needed to get out and stop thinking. Walking would clear my mind.

I grabbed my jacket and put on a sturdy pair of boots. I closed my room door and headed towards my balcony door, sliding the glass open quietly. The rain welcomed me with cold fingers, splattering against me violently. I looked around the small balcony, trying to figure out how best to get down. The drop wouldn't be so bad, just a broken ankle or toe.

"Come on," I murmured, looking around. "Aha!"

The forest trees were so close to my balcony, I could reach out and feel the fringes of the leaves. Branches crept towards me, standing their resolutely as if daring me to try.

"Come on, monkey boy." I pulled myself over the balcony so I was sitting on the metal railing and grabbed the branch in front of me. I tugged it: the branch didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, I held on to the branch with both my hands and pushed myself forward. Before I had time to think about the drop, I began pulling myself forward along the branch, my body swinging. The branch was thick and strong but I wasn't used to carrying my own weight. There would be splinters in my hand, for sure.

Eventually, I made it along the tree and found ways to climb down. Thankfully, nobody had heard me. I slipped away into the woods, finally free.

It felt good to just walk around aimlessly. I lost track of time as I trudged through the muddy ground. The rain had a harder job getting through all the leaves so I pulled my hood off, ruffling my hair freely.

I wondered what a life in the wild would be like. No people, no laws, just pure instincts guiding your life. Would such a solitary life be better?

But Bella—

"Damn it, stop thinking about her!" I shouted, taking a sharp left.

I couldn't help it though. Everything always led back to her. She was my first true friend here. She was the first girl to make my heart forget how to beat properly. She was hope.

Was it possible to feel so intensely about someone when you barely knew them? She had become so important so soon. She was twined into all my thoughts with a thread made of steel.

"Edward?"

I nearly fell over. It was Bella. It was really Bella. Bella was in the woods.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Bella looked back at me just as shocked. "Uh, I was just, you know, walking. I needed some air."

I surveyed her. She was huddled in a yellow raincoat, black jeans and muddy boots. Her dark locks were frizzing around her pale face, a face glistening with tears. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

I averted my gaze to a spot above her head. What the hell was happening with my insides? One look at her and my heart was thrumming; my temperature was shooting up.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"What a weird coincidence," Bella mused, sniffing. "Clearly we have some kind of unconscious telepathic communication going on."

I chuckled, looking at her face. She was smiling feebly at me. "Sure, if that's the line you want to take. I'll just pretend you didn't follow me out here."

Bella laughed, coming over to me. "You're such a jerk,"

"I—watch out!"

Bella's foot twisted over a stray twig and before I knew it, she was falling over. I rushed towards her and grabbed her by the underarms before her face hit the ground.

Bella gasped as she hovered a few centimetres above the ground.

I pulled her up slowly. "Wow, you have some serious balance issues."

Bella's face turned pink. She looked up at me, embarrassed. "Thanks."

I was aware of how close she was to me. I took a step back. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Maybe that'd be a good idea. There's a log over there." She pointed.

I looked over the direction she gestured at. It was a few yards away. "Here, take my arm. Just in case,"

Bella's face bloomed pink again but she looped her arm through mine gratefully. My arm prickled with some kind of static from the feel of her beside me. Why was it so hot when it was raining?!

We reached the log safely and sat down sideways, facing each other.

"This is so weird." Bella mused, looking at me sombrely.

"Our paths keep crossing," I agreed.

"Testimony of our good friendship," she smiled mildly.

At least we were friends. Maybe I hadn't lost her yet.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled brightly but it didn't touch those warm brown eyes.

I reached out wiped a tear from her cheek gently with my thumb. My skin tingled. "You've been upset all day."

Bella blew out a sigh and looked down, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "I just… Jacob's Mom passed away today a long time ago. It's still hard for him. I had to go see him today."

"Ah, I understand. I'm sorry for his loss. I couldn't bear the thought of losing either of my parents."

Bella nodded, still keeping her gaze on her hands.

"Did something else happen?"

Bella began to tremble. I heard a quiet sob escape her lips. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm such a wreck!" She wiped at her eyes furiously.

I caught her hands. "Hey, you don't have to hide your tears from me. Friends, remember?"

Bella looked at me through bleary eyes, nodding.

"Come here," I murmured.

Bella fell into my arms. I held her tight as she cried into my chest. The sounds were painful, filled with hurt. I held her closer, willing my wish for her to stop hurting to seep into her body somehow.

"You'll be all right," I promised, kissing the top of her hair.

"I c-can't k-keep say-saying g-g-g-oodbye t-t-to him!" She cried as she clung on to me. "It-it h-h-hurts so m-much!"

I felt my own eyes tear up but I willed them away. My chest felt like it was tearing itself up from the inside seeing Bella like this. There was nothing I could do for her though but to hold her as she cried endlessly for hours.

At some point, the tears faded away and Bella sniffled to a stop. I thought she would sit up or something but all the energy in her body seemed to have disappeared. She stayed in my arms for a while longer, her head resting against my chest. I kept her cradled to me, marvelling at the way she fit so perfectly against my body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella said croakily, finally pulling out of my arms.

I cupped the side of her face with my hand. Her eyes were completely bloodshot. "What are friends for, remember?"

She leaned into my hand, her eyes closing for a few moments. She looked so peaceful.

"We should go home." She whispered, opening her eyes.

I nodded and got up, stretching out my legs. I half expected a river to gush out of my jacket as I stood.

"Sorry about your jacket," Bella apologised. She looked mortified at my damp front.

I shrugged and smiled it off. "At least you weren't wearing make-up."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have cried like that in front of you. I don't know what's going on with me—"

"Hey, Bella, stop. It's all right." I said firmly.

She sighed resignedly. "Thank you, Edward. For everything,"

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Oh, I drove here. I can drop you off if you want?" she offered. "It's the least I can do after turning into a monsoon on you."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Truthfully, I just didn't want to leave her. I could have walked back easily but something had changed between us. We kept gravitating back towards each other when a stray branch or swamp patch forced us to separate. I felt like the stars above us were shifting, anchoring us together but the world would keep pulling us apart.

"Here she is!" Bella announced after half an hour of trekking.

"Shall I drive?" I asked.

"Probably a good idea," Bella agreed. She threw her keys to me but her aim was so bent it flew past my ear. "Sorry!"

I laughed as I went to retrieve the keys from a few feet away. I shook the dirt off of them and walked back to Bella who watched me nervously.

"I forget my own strength," she smiled feebly.

I grinned. "Yeah, strength is one word for it."

We got into her truck. I gunned the old thing to life and reversed back out onto the main road.

"We're not that far from my house," I noted.

"Lucky for you the rain has cleared up a bit too. Still looks slippery though."

"This thing can barely push past fifty; it's not going to hurt anybody." I teased.

"Hey, show her some respect! She's old enough to be your car's grandmother."

"Great-great grandmother," I amended, grinning wickedly at her.

She tried to look indignant but I could see the laugh behind her eyes. "Such a jerk,"

"It's nice to see you smiling." I said.

Bella blushed and looked out of her window. She sighed. "Edward, things are happening too fast. I don't know how to make sense of things."

"Just talk to me." I suggested, reaching out to brush my fingertips across her hand.

I sensed Bella shiver. I made to pull my hand back but she took hold of it, lacing our fingers together. She kept her gaze fixed outside her window though.

"It's just Jacob's been my best friend for years. But he's not the same guy I grew up with anymore. I mean part of him is but he's changing. And I don't want to be with someone I'm scared to be around when they're drinking. It's not right."

I squeezed her hand, keeping my eye on the road though there wasn't much traffic about. The night was still.

"But I also don't want to rush into whatever's happening between us. I don't know how I feel so attached to you already in a matter of weeks. It's like I'm drawn to you. Even today, we ended up at the woods together! How is that just a coincidence?"

I could feel Bella looking at me now. I stole a glance at her. "Maybe it isn't. But we don't need to rush into anything. We can just be Edward and Bella for as long as we want: two good friends, nothing more."

Bella gripped my hand tighter. "I don't deserve a friend like you. You're so… kind."

My heartbeats stuttered. "Don't say that. If anything, I don't deserve your friendship. I've brought you nothing but trouble."

"No, Edward—"

"It's true." I said as I slowed to a stop for a red light. I turned to look at her, lifting our hands to trace the line of her jaw with my thumb. "But I can't bear the thought of staying away from you, Isabella." I whispered, looking her in the eye.

"I don't want you to either." She whispered back.

I felt the smile on my face. "Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed.

I got ready to go again as the lights turned green.

And then it all happened so suddenly.

A car came screeching through the red light around the corner. I remembered the sound of guys hollering and blasting music before Bella's screams hit the night air and our cars smashed into each other with a deafening blast.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Did you see that coming?  
Final chapter coming soon i.e. tonight or tomorrow!_


	15. The End of Us

**XV. The End of Us**

**Jacob's POV**

After Bella left, I went to my garage and sat in my car for a while. I didn't bother trying to hold back my tears. There was no way Bella was getting back with me. I'd lost her for good.

The loneliness was the worst part of it all. I'd forgotten how life was like before Bella came along. And it had only been two months! We were two peas in a pod; two halves of a whole. She was my world. But I'd gone and messed it all up.

I guess when somebody's always there, the idea of them ever leaving becomes impossible. Bella had become so much a part of me; I didn't imagine there would be a day I'd have to go without her. She hadn't just been my girlfriend; she was a friend in every way. When Mom had passed away from cancer seven years ago, Charlie had always come around with Bella and Emmet over the years. We'd grown up together. And now… everything was just resting in ashes.

"Screw this," I growled. I was done sitting around, crying like some heartbroken chick. I turned the car on and drove out, praying my friends were in the mood for a party. I didn't want to think about my Mom anymore and her last days, wishing me happiness. I didn't want to think about the way the light left her eyes and her body went slack in bed. I didn't want to think about the girl I'd lost through my own stupidity. I just didn't want to think anymore.

Quil and Embry were sat outside Embry's house when I rolled up.

"Hey, Jacob!" Quil called, waving a beer can.

"What's up, guys?" I called, sticking my head out of my window. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Just sitting here gathering dust anyway," Embry said.

Quil and Embry got up and hopped into my car with a pack of beer in hand.

"Thank you," I said with relish, taking one of the cans.

I knew I shouldn't have been drinking and driving. But I wanted to sink into the hazy world of alcohol.

"And then she told ME to get lost!" Embry was yelling. "So, so I say to her your sister was better anyway!"

I roared with laughter as Quil spurted his drink out of the window. The air was cool; the night was dark. Damn, it felt so good to let loose. Who said drinking and driving was such a bad thing?

"Wasn't that a red light?" Quil asked as I drove past.

"Not on her legs!" Embry hiccupped.

We burst into laughter. For a moment, I felt like everything was—

A car came out of nowhere. Before I knew what was happening, my car was going straight for it and everything turned into nothing.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"W-W-Where am I?" I tried to sit up and sank straight back down. All around me was white, white, white… had I died?

"Oh, Edward!"

Before I could see straight, I felt my Mom's arms around me. I breathed in her familiar coconut scented shampoo and relaxed. I was alive.

"What happened?" I asked as she eventually let me go.

Mom looked at me with teary green eyes. "You were in a car accident, honey. The other driver was drunk."

"I was? I can't remember," I admitted worriedly.

"Your head hit the steering wheel." Mom said, gently patting my cheek. "But you're going to be just fine. The doctors couldn't find any permanent damage. Thank God you kids had your seatbelts on."

I felt my head. It was bandaged. Now that I was aware, the pain began to make its arrival. "Ugh." I grimaced as sore spots came to life, throbbing all over my body.

"Take it easy, Edward." Mom said, her eyes watering. "I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Where's Bella?" I realised with horror.

"She… she…" Mom's voice wavered.

My gut clenched. "Mom, where is Bella?"

Tears began seeping silently out of Mom's eyes. "She-she got hurt very bad. H-her injuries… there was too much bleeding. Edward, she's g-gone."

"Gone where? What are you talking about? She can't just leave? Did they take her to another hospital?" I asked frantically, refusing to believe Mom's version of events. This wasn't happening!

"Edward, I'm sorry," Mom said croakily. "She didn't make it."

The scream that tore from my throat was something I'd never heard before. My eyes became blinded by tears; my insides felt like they were being torn to shreds. "No, no, NO!" I screamed, trying to take all these damn wires and needles out of me. "You're lying! She's not gone! She's still alive! This isn't real!"

"Edward!" Mom cried, trying to stop me.

"No! NO!" I roared, yanking the tubes out. Blood began to seep from my arms as I thrashed and screamed. "Bella is not dead!"

Nurses arrived and my Dad. Before I could protest, they were holding me down and injecting something into me. I fell slack against my pillows, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"She shouldn't have died!" I sobbed. "She shouldn't have died!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, thank God!"

My eyes focussed. I looked around, dazed. "Where am I?"

"Hospital, son," Dad said. He squeezed my hand. "You were in a car accident."

"What? What happened? Ugh, my head!" I clutched my head, feeling the gauze around it. As the pain pulsed, my memories started to form. "Oh, my God. Oh God. Oh God. What have I done?"

"Hey, calm down. Quil and Embry are fine." Dad said sombrely. But there was something wrong in his dark eyes.

My head was swirling. "But… oh God. Who was in the car? Who did I hit? Are they okay?"

Dad's lips trembled. "Son, you… it was an accident."

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled. "Please, just tell me they're okay?"

"A boy was driving. He survived."

I breathed with relief.

"But Bella was in the passenger seat. She didn't make it. The internal bleeding…"

The world came to a stop. I could see my Dad's lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. It was like I'd been hit by a wave of darkness.

"I killed her." I heard myself croak.

Dad was trying not to cry. "Son, you didn't mean to,"

A terrible cry broke from my throat. I ripped myself off of the tubes and wires and jumped out of bed. I could hear cries calling after me, see my sisters look up as I ran from the room but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the hands of nurses and doctors.

The night air hit me like a wave of ice. I kept running until I hit the trees, eventually falling over a stray branch. I kneeled on the ground. My heart broke out of my throat. I howled like I was being torn apart, limb by limb.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry!" I sobbed into the earth, punching my fists against the ground. "I'm so sorry! Come back! Please, come back! I'm so sorry!"

How could I have done this?

"I love you!" I choked, tearing at the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

But no apology would bring her back. Nothing would bring her back. And if nothing would bring her back, I sure as hell didn't deserve to live.

I could hear voices far back, calling out for me. But they would take me back and let me heal then send me to jail. I didn't deserve the luxury of life. I didn't.

I got up and started running again. My head was pounding; my eyes were blurred with tears and my feet were being torn by the ground but I didn't care any more. I didn't care any more.

Just as dawn was beginning to break across the sky, I finally arrived at the sea cliffs. I was bone-tired but that didn't matter. I shrugged off the hospital gown and left it on the mountain top. I stared down into the angry waters, splashing around as if to say _go back! _The full moon loomed above me, like she was looking at me sadly. Bella had always reminded me of the moon. Her beautiful, fair face... I'd never see her again.

Cries tore out of my body again. I felt crippled from the inside out by my pain. I could never live with myself knowing I had... I had...

I took one last look around me. The navy horizon was streaked with white light from beyond. The trees around me swayed violently as if beckoning me to come back off the cliffs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I jumped.


End file.
